The love of shapeshifters
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: Jack feels alone because he is the only "dragonshifter" left to exist...or so he thinks. When he meets another "dragonshifter" they will embark on a journey to find out what happened to the others "dragonshifters" and find love.
1. Prologue

The love of shapeshifters

Prologue

 **Note: In this story the term "Dragonshifter" is a person who can only shift into a dragon. Also in this there is no Anna,Kristoff,Olaf,Sven or the other guardians. So with all that aside let's start the story.**

* * *

I don't how she got her or why she is here.

All I know is that my heart is beating faster than it ever beaten before and that I couldn't take my eyes off her.

From that moment I knew that this female dragon would change my life forever and that I would never be alone again.


	2. Who is she

Chapter 1

Who is she

Come on you stupid deer Jack thought just give up already and let me kill you. Jack was hunting a deer and had accidentally made noise. Now he was paying the consequence by chasing the stupid thing. That's it! This thing is gonna die! Jack thought and put on a dash of speed. The deer tried to outrun him but Jack was too fast and tackled the deer to the ground. The deer squirmed,wiggled and kicked but it was helpless. Jack held down the deer with one paw and did a swift bite on its neck. The deer died instantly. "Finally," Jack grumbled. "This deer better be worth the chase." He tore off a chunk of meat of the deer and chewed. The meat was sweet with a bit of saltiness and was not tough or stringy. "Ok it was worth the chase."Jack said and continued eating. He had finished half the deer before he was too full to eat. I'll save this for later Jack thought. Just then he caught a scent in the air. He took a sniff. It was the scent of a dragon. His senses were on high alert now. Seriously?! Again with these dragons! Jack snarled. Just last week he had to fight off 3 males off his territory. Even though this dragon wasn't on his territory it wasn't too far from his territory either and Jack wasn't risking it. I have to chase it away now. He sniffed again. The scent was coming from the north. He pushed the deer out of his way and took off. As he was running to the dragon he thought I'll give that dragon a reminder he won't forget for a long while. Soon the scent was overwhelming and Jack knew he was close. He slowed his run to a trot. About two minutes later Toothless saw the flashing scales in the distance. He crouched down into the grass and slowly,quietly crept towards the dragon. When he got to the end point of the grass he peeked his head out of the grass and was completely shocked. There was a dragon about a meter away from him and,by the looks of it,resting. But it wasn't just any dragon it was a female dragon! She looked about the same size as him but sleeker. She had pure white scales like snow and her wings had glittery light pink stripes on them. But her eyes-oh her eyes-caught his at most attention. Her eyes were a icy light blue the complete opposite of his. In many ways this female dragon was the complete opposite of him but at the same time was the same as him. As he continued staring at her the female dragon got up and walked to him. Dazed,he walked to her as well and,once they were in close range,they circled each other. She looked at him from head to toe,as well as he did. Finally they stopped circling each other and just stared at each other. Maybe I can try and see if she's like me Jack thought. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Mist was gathering at his feet and rose up higher and higher until his whole body was shrouded in it. Then a bright light began to slowly but gradually spread across his body. Once it was across his body he transformed. His dragon legs turned into human arms and feet,his tail,wings and spines vanished completely,his eyes went smaller,his teeth lost all its sharpness and his head deformed until it it was almost circular. Then the light exploded and he turned into his human self. The female dragon looked as her family shouted surprise at her surprise birthday party. Minutes had went by and Jack and the female dragon were just staring at each other. Finally,after six minutes had passed,Jack sighed. No,she's not a dragonshifter she's just a normal female dragon. Jack felt so sad that he could feel tears coming to his eyes. That's it then I really am the only draginshifter left to exist he thought sadly. He turned to leave when the female dragon growled. Jack turned around quickly and looked at the female dragon. The female dragon got on her hind legs. She flared her wings open slightly then mist was at her feet and soon shrouded her in it. Then a bright light spread across and a few seconds later exploded. Jack covered his eyes from the blinding light. Once the light dimmed down he lowered his arms and when he saw what was in front of him he gasped. Right in the place of the female dragon was a human girl! As Jack continued to stare at this girl he let a small smile creep onto his face. I was wrong all along. I am not alone and I will never have to be again he thought happily.


	3. Another one like me

Chapter 2

Another one like me

 _God you'd think males have a bit have kindness in them for females but they're just pigs_ Elsa thought annoyingly and angrily. She was just trying to get a bit of rest and hunt when a male dragon had chased her off.

Now she was tired and hungry.

I think I'll just stay here and rest for a bit before I go to hunt something. She laid down,put her face underneath her wing,closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Twelve minutes later Elsa was awoken by the scent of another dragon. She lifted her head and looked around but didn't see another dragon.

 _With how my luck has been going today it's probably another male coming to chase me away_ Elsa thought. _Well I'll just do him a favor and leave myself._

So she got up to leave when she saw the dragon peeking through the grass. She waited for him to chase her away but all he did was stare. Now Elsa's curiosity was getting the best of her. She turned around and walked towards him. Shockingly,he did the same. When they were at close range they circled each other. Elsa looked at him from head to toe.

He was the same size as her but bulkier. His scales were a dark blue and his wings had white swirls on them,exactly like frost. But his eyes were,in her opinion,his most stunning feature. His eyes were a mix of dark blue and white,making it look like his eyes were made of frost. Finally they stopped circling each other and just stared at one another.

Then she saw that mist was at his feet and was rising slowly until he was covered in it. Then a bright light was spreading across his body and,after a second,exploded. She shut her eyes from the bright light.

Once the light dimmed she opened her eyes to find a human boy standing in the spot of the male dragon!

She was beyond shocked.

The boy was tall and slim with pale skin. He wore a blue hoodie and somehow had a wooden staff in his hand. His hair was white and his eyes were a stunning light frosty blue. Elsa also noticed that he wore no shoes. _Does he not get cold feet_ she thought. After a few more minutes of staring he sigh and turned to leave. Elsa growled,just to get him to turn around. He turned around quickly and looked at her.

She stood up on her hind legs and opened her wings slightly. Mist was at her feet then rose until she was shrouded in it. A bright light began to spread across her body and then she transformed into her human self. When the transformation was done the light exploded.

When the light dimmed the boy looked at her and gasped. _Must've thought I wasn't a dragonshifter_ Elsa thought. _But I guess I was wrong all along_ Elsa said to herself. _I'm not alone and won't have to be cause there is another one like me._

 _Wow this girl is beautiful_ was the first thought that came to my head.

She was tall and slim with pale skin. She wore blue high heels and a light blue dress that had a cape at the back of it and had little sparkly snowflakes all over it,making her gleam in the sunlight. She had white hair that was done in one long braid that hung over her shoulder. On her eyelids she had pink makeup and her eyes were a light blue.

 _They sure do suit her_ Jack said to himself. For about five minutes they just stared at each other in silence. Then,getting uncomfortable with the silence,Jack took a step forward and spoke. "Hi. My name's Jack. Jack Frost."he said. "Elsa."she said simply. _Elsa,what a beautiful name_ Jack thought with a smile. "I'm sorry if this is prying into your business,but why are you here?"Jack asked curious.

"I was trying to find someplace to rest and hunt but a male dragon chased me away."Elsa said. "Wait so you were just sleeping?"Jack asked. Elsa nodded. "Oh I am so sorry for waking you up. If you want to sleep I can leave."Jack said. "No,it's ok. Besides when I smelled you I was going to leave since I thought you were another male coming to chase me away."Elsa said. "I would never chase you away."Jack said and meant it.

Elsa smiled. Then pain flared in her stomach. She hissed and clutched her stomach. "Are you ok?"Jack asked worriedly. "I'm fine just starving."she replied. "Oh ok,stay right here i'm going to go get something for you."Jack said. Elsa nodded. Jack turned around,transformed into his dragon self and ran back the way he came.

 _Come on,where did I put that deer_ Jack thought. He sniffed the air. The scent was stale but he was still able to detect it. He ran to the deer. Once he got to the deer he grabbed it in his teeth and ran back.

 _Hopefully this will be enough for her._

After a minute of running he finally made it back to Elsa. He slowed his running to a walk then dropped the deer in front of her. "Thank you. But you didn't have to do this for me."Elsa said. "It's alright,besides there plenty more of these here and I wouldn't want to be a bad host."Jack joked. Elsa smiled then transformed into her dragon self and ate the rest of the deer.

Once she finished she transformed into her humanself. "Thank you for your hospitality."Elsa said. "Anytime."Jack replied. "Well it was nice meeting you Jack but I have to go."Elsa said. "Wait how far is your home from here?"Jack asked. "A bit far. It's halfway across the sea."Elsa said. "Well it's nearly nighttime and flying across the sea in your current state would be a death wish. Why don't you stay here until tomorrow then you can leave."Jack said.

Elsa stayed completely still. She debated whether or not she should stay with Jack.

 _Well he does have a point_ Elsa thought _if I try flying across the sea now I'd probably die and I trust that Jack won't hurt me._ "Ok I'll stay."Elsa said. Jack nodded and said,"Follow me." They walked back to his territory. Three minutes later they arrived at his territory. Jack went beside a bush and laid down.

"Goodnight Elsa."Jack said,transformed into his dragon self and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Jack."Elsa said,transformed into her dragon self,went beside Jack and laid down. Jack wanted nothing more than to put his wing over Elsa and keep her close but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so he resisted the urge and fell fast asleep.


	4. Home at last

Chapter 3

Home at last

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry but I forgot to mention another thing. In this story Jack and Elsa only have there powers when they're their dragon selves so when they are human they have no powers. Now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Elsa,drowsily,woke up.

She yawned,arched her back like a cat and stretched her wings. _Wow,god I slept like a baby_ Elsa thought. She turned to her side and saw that it was empty. _Wait what?! I could have sworn that Jack was here_

Elsa thought panicking. She heard the bushes rustle behind her. She whirled around and snarled. The bushes rustled some more then Jack appeared with fish in his mouth. Elsa immediately relaxed. Jack looked at Elsa with a smile and did a growl-coughing noise almost similar to a laugh. Elsa rolled her eyes but still couldn't help but smile. Jack dropped all the fish that he was carrying in front of Elsa. Elsa looked at them and counted eight fish in total.

She looked at Jack,to see if he caught anything for himself to eat,but saw nothing. She felt guilty about having a full stomach while he had nothing. She kept four of the fish for herself then grabbed the other four and gave them to him. He cocked his head slightly to the side and his eyes sparked with a question that seemed to say _are you sure?_ Elsa nodded. Jack laid down and started eating the fish.

Elsa laid down and began eating her fish as well. Once they were finished eating Jack transformed into his human self and spoke. "Elsa I'm curious,what species of dragon are you?" Elsa transformed into her human self. "I'm a Icewing,though most people refer to us as being Snowings because of our snow white scales."

"And why are you an Icewing?"Jack asked. Elsa was about to tell him why when a thought popped in her head. A mischievous smile creep into her face. She transformed into her dragon self and blasted a white ball at Jack. His eyes popped open in surprise and he barely had time to duck down. The blast of white hit a tree behind Jack and was rapidly spreading across it until the tree was encased in it.

Jack got up and walked to the tree. He lifted his hand and put it on the tree and rested his hand on it. His hand immediately felt cold. It's ice! Jack thought. She can shoot ice. Jack turned back to Elsa,who was desperately but failing to hide her smile. "Now do you know why I'm an Icewing?"Elsa asked. "Yes,but next time I would like to have a warning instead of having my head nearly blasted off."Jack joked. Elsa giggled.

"So is the tree dead?"Jack asked. "No. The tree is still alive it's just covered in ice. But when the ice thaws the tree will be dead. It's the same with dragons,if I blast ice at a dragon he'll be frozen inside the ice and once it thaws he will be dead."Elsa explained.

Jack nodded,fascinated. "And what species of dragon are you?"Elsa asked. "I'm a Frostwind."he said. "And why are you a Frostwind?"she asked. Jack transformed into his dragon self and turned to the tree. He opened his mouth and breath on the tree.

Frost began to appear across the tree.

It spread across the tree,swriling and spiraling. After a few seconds it stopped spreading and the tree looked like a christmas tree. Jack took a step back and smiled at his work. "Wow,it's beautiful."Jack heard Elsa murmur. He transformed into his human self and smiled at Elsa. "Like it?"he said. "It's very pretty but what does it do?"she asked. "If I put it on a plant the frost will cover it but,unlike your ice,the plant will still be alive no matter how long it's covered in the frost. If I put it on an animal or a certain part of an animal the frost will make the animal's body so stiff that if it tries to move it will cause it great pain. So if i'm ever fighting an enemy I just breath frost on it and since moving will cause it pain I just do it a favor and kill it,ending the pain."Jack explained.

"Death by frost."Elsa said. "Pretty much."Jack replied. They stayed silent for a bit. "I think I should go home now while the sun is still up."Elsa said. Jack immediately felt sad. He liked having Elsa around. Not because she was a dragonshifter like him but because he really enjoyed her company.

 _But if she wants to go home I won't stop her._ "Yeah ok. Maybe we'll see each other again someday?"Jack asked hopefully with a small smile. "Maybe someday."Elsa replied but didn't smile. She honestly liked having Jack around. He was a funny and kind guy and she would truly miss him.

She turned around to go when a thought popped in her mind. _I don't have to leave him. I can just bring him to my home then we won't have to leave each other._ "Jack,"she said turning back to him. "Yes?"Jack said. "How would you like to come to my home and live there?"Elsa asked. Jack looked at her somewhat in disbelief.

"You mean it?"he said. "Yes Jack,"she said,laughing. "So what do you say?" "I would like nothing more."Jack said with a smile. "Then let's go."Elsa said. They transformed into their dragon self and flew into the sky. As they flew away from Jack's territory and towards Elsa's home Elsa couldn't help but think _Home. I'm finally going home a last._

* * *

 ** _Author's_** **note: Sorry for the chapter being so short but I hope you liked it still. Also in my next chapter I think I might add Rapunzel,Merida and Hiccup. Not sure. If you want that please tell me in a review**


	5. Dance to impress

Chapter 4

Dance to impress

The sun was shining almost blindingly today.

Jack loved the feeling of flying,it was one of the reasons he loved being a dragonshifter. The wind beneath his wings,the sun basking on his scales and so much more. He smiled and closed his eyes for a brief moment,enjoying the flight. By the way Elsa was smiling Jack could tell she was enjoying it too.

He was happy that he could enjoy this moment with Elsa. He was worried though that he would get tired and there no islands between his territory and Elsa's home. _Snap out of it Jack_ he said to himself. _If you think about being tired you'll get tired faster._ He took a deep breath and continued flying.

Sunset

Jack was starving being imagination. His stomach growled almost every second and when it wasn't growling it was killing him. He looked at Elsa. She looked like she was not hungry at all,though he had a feeling she was just trying to hold back her hunger.

 _Well since i'm such a gentleman i'll get her something_.

Jack tucked his wings in a bit and dove towards the water. When he was an inch from the water he snapped his wings open. He skinned the water,looking for fish. As he was skinning the water he saw the silhouettes of the fishes.

He took his tail,raised it up and slammed down on the water. The fishes jumped out of the water and Jack caught them in his jaw. He had picked up this trick for when he was fishing for fish since he couldn't swim like some dragons. He kept doing this until he got just enough for the both of them.

He flew back up to Elsa. He let out a loud growl to get Elsa's attention. She looked at him and he tossed her some fish. She caught one of them in her jaw and the other two she caught in her claws. She threw the fish that was in her jaw into the air and swallowed it whole.

Jack ate his fish as well. When they were done eating their fish Elsa made some weird noise,a mix of a growl and purr. Jack looked at her. She jerked her head forward and Jack looked that direction. There was a mountain that was in the middle of the sea that seemed to be attached to several islands.

 _Is this Elsa's home or does she just need a rest?_ Jack thought. He noticed that she was smiling. Ok,most definitely her home. She seemed to have put on a burst of speed because he was now having trouble keeping up with her. As they got closer to the mountain Jack could see the top of the mountain was covered in ice spikes. He glanced sideways at Elsa.

 _Did she do this or was there an attack on this place?_ He thought. He decided to wait and ask Elsa that later. Abruptly,Elsa dove down. Startled a bit,Jack hurriedly followed. They flew through a hole big enough for four dragons to fly side by side and through a tunnel. They kept flying until the tunnel ending and there was a place to land on. Elsa hovered above it then landed. Jack landed beside her. Elsa transformed into her human self.

"Follow me and watch your step."she said. Jack transformed into his human self and nodded. They walked into a rocky tunnel in complete silence,save for the few times Jack hissed in pain after stepping on a sharp rock. _That's what I get for walking bare feet_ he thought. Elsa turned her head around and gave him a _are-you-ok_ look. He nodded and they continued walking.

After a minute Jack saw a bright light appear from the end of the tunnel. Elsa walked through the whole,Jack right behind. He squinted his eyes to dim most of the bright light. "Welcome to my home."she said. Jack opened his eyes and gasped. There were humans and dragons flying around,playing or just having a good time together. Her home was huge,bigger than what he expected. There were houses and caves for the humans and dragons.

And the place was beautiful. Sunshine pouring through the top of the mountain,waterfalls falling into a large pool of water and bright,livid flowers growing all over the place and the ice at the top of the mountain seemed to make the mountain itself sparkle. Dazed,he walked and looked around. Then he saw a tall,rocky spire in the middle of the place. At the top of it was two dragons and two people,seeming to be looking at everyone below.

"Mom,dad!"Elsa shouted. The two people looked at Elsa. He couldn't see their faces but he saw them get on the two dragons beside them and fly down toward them. When they landed they jumped off their dragons and ran to Elsa. She ran to them as well. Her mother stopped a short distance in front of her,grabbed her shoulders and peered at her. Her father squatted beside his wife and peered at Elsa too. "Elsa?"she said softly,resting a hand on her cheek tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes it's me."Elsa replied tears of her own coming down. Her mother and father grabbed her into a fierce hug and they hugged each other tightly. When they pulled away her dad grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you ever leave for that long again."he said softly and firmly. "I won't father."Elsa said. "You had us worried,"her mother said. "We kept thinking that you were hurt or worst." "It's ok mom,"Elsa said softly. "I'm ok and it's thanks to Jack." Both parents looked up and at Jack,as if just noticing he was there. He,awkwardly,waved at them. Her mother moved away from Elsa and walked to him.

 _Umm,should I take this as a sign and run or stay?_ Jack said to himself. After a few seconds he decided to stay. Elsa's mother stopped a centimeter away from Jack and looked him in the eye. Jack looked her in the eye as well. "Are you the one who brought my daughter home safely?"she asked. "Yes I am."Jack replied. She just looked at him for a good two minutes then she put her hand on his shoulder and whispered,"Thank you."

Jack was a bit shocked by her reply but still said,"Your welcome." "We are forever in your debt...Jack is it?"her father said. "Yes it's Jack and it was nothing really."he said. "Nothing to you but to us,what you did,means the whole world and we thank you with all our heart."her father said. "Come we must let everyone know you are back safe."her mother said to Elsa. "ELSA!"Jack heard someone yell. He turned to the side and saw three people running to Elsa.

"Merida,Punzie,Hiccup!"Elsa shouted happily and ran to them. They collided and hugged each other. When they broke apart Elsa said something to them and walked to Jack. When they stopped walking Elsa said,"Jack this is Merida,Rapunzel or Punzie for short and Hiccup. Guys this is Jack." "Hello Jack."they all said. "Hello."Jack replied.

He looked at them closely.

Merida was average height,slender,had pale skin,rosy cheeks,light freckles just below her eyes and on her cheekbones,long curly red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark teal dress with gold trimmings and some sort of boots.

Rapunzel was the same height as Merida,she was slender,light skin,rosy cheeks,light freckles on her nose,long golden hair tied into a braid and green eyes. She was wearing a dress that was light pink at the top and at the bottom was fuchsia and she,like Jack,also walked barefoot.

Hiccup was slightly taller than both the girls. He was slender,pale skin,freckles on his cheeks,short auburn hair and green eyes. He also had a metal leg. _I wonder what happened to his leg?_ Jack wondered. Jack squinted his eyes and saw that he had a small,white scar below his bottom lip. He was wearing a leather vest with leather wings laced into it underneath his arms.

"Thank you for bringing Elsa back."Merida said with a...scottish accent Jack guessed. "Anytime."Jack said and looked at Elsa. Elsa smiled at him. Jack then saw from the corner of his eye that Hiccup was watching him closely. _Umm is he ok or just doesn't trust me?_ Jack thought. "Well,"Elsa's father said. "As much as we want to yell at the top of our lungs that 'Elsa is back," Everybody laughed at that. "It's getting late so we are going to go sleep. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight,your majesties."Merida,Hiccup and Punzie said in unison. _Wait,Elsa's parents are the king and queen?! That means...Elsa is the princess!_ Jack thought. He looked at Elsa but she didn't notice. "Oh,but first we must introduce ourselves to you,Jack."her father said. "I am Agnarr."he said. "And I am Iduan." she said. "Jack,as you already know your majesties."he said. They nodded then walked to their dragons and flew off.

"Well i'm gonna go to the coast for a bit before I go to sleep. See you all in the morning."Elsa said. "See ya Elsa."they said. She transformed into her dragon self and flew off. Merida,Punzie and Hiccup turned to him,said,"Goodnight."And walked away. "Goodnight."he said back. _I think I might stay with Elsa for a bit_ he thought. He transformed into his dragon self and flew in the direction Elsa flew. He flew through a long,grassy tunnel.

Finally,he reached the end of the tunnel,transformed into his human self and looked through. It was most definitely nighttime. The coast was beautiful however. A waterfall to the right,a row of roses to the far right and the rhythmic sounds of the waves washing over the sand. He stopped looking at his surroundings and looked at Elsa. In the nightlight her wings seemed to gleam like pearls in the ocean and it even made her eyes brighter.

She had her back turned to him and was drinking some water. He signed quietly to himself and leaned against his staff. _She's perfect in every way and yet I just can't_...Jack thought but didn't finish his thought as he heard someone say behind him. "You know if this was me I would seriously find you creepy." Jack quickly turned around to see Hiccup,Merida and Rapunzel behind him. He jumped back in surprise,lost his footing and fell backwards.

Merida and Rapunzel giggled.

"Ow. What the heck dude?!"Jack said quietly to Hiccup. "Sorry but seriously you look creepy just staying hidden and watching Elsa."Hiccup said quietly. "I wasn't trying to be creepy."Jack protested. "Alright let's just cut to the chase,"Rapunzel said. "When are you going to tell Elsa?" Behind her,Merida was snickering. Now Jack was confused. "Tell Elsa what?"he asked. Hiccup gave him a _are-you-serious_ look.

"Tell Elsa that you like her."Hiccup said. Now Jack was confused and surprised. "I d-don't kn-ow what you're talking about."Jack stammered. "We know you're lying because 1: You're stammering and 2: We've seen the way you look at Elsa,as if she is the only one for you."Hiccup stated. _Well she is the only one for me...but that's besides the point._

"Guys I only like Elsa as a friend nothing more"Jack said. "Jack you can stop lying to us,we're here to help you."Hiccup said. "Okay let's say I did like Elsa,how can you help me?"Jack asked him. "Because when it comes to dragons I know everything,including how to make the females fall for you."Hiccup said proudly. "Oh no here we go again."Merida groaned and Rapunzel nodded. Hiccup shot them a glare. "Everything?"Jack said skeptically. "Yes everything. I mean,I lived here for eleven years of my life with dragons so I would know a lot by now."he stated. Jack was extremely skeptical that Hiccup could help him impress Elsa but he did have a point. If he's been living here with dragons for eleven years then he's bound to know something about how males impress females.

"Alright I'm in."Jack said. "Ha! We knew you liked Elsa."Merida said triumphantly. "Ok you got me. Just help me out here."He said. "Don't worry. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."Hiccup said. Jack nodded. "Now the first step to impressing females is when you first meet her look strong and tough,"Hiccup informed him. "Since your a little late with that you have to make a great performance." "And how do I do that?"Jack asked.

"Walk with confidence. Wings tucked in,chest puffed out,head held high. Now try it."Hiccup said. Jack transformed into his dragon self,tucked his wings in,puffed out his chest and held his head high. He felt stiff like he just put his own frost on him. Hiccup walked around him,probably seeing if he was doing it right. Rapunzel and Merida were giggling so hard that they had to put their hands on their mouths.

Jack snarled at them quietly.

"Ok you got the performance down just try not to look like you're forcing yourself to do this. Make it look natural,like you've done this before." Hiccup said. Jack relaxed a bit,loosening his wings and body. "Perfect. Now do the exact same thing but this time you are going to walk to Elsa like this. Got it?"Hiccup said. Jack nodded. "Good. I'll be instructing you from over here so don't worry about what to do next. Now go impress Elsa."Hiccup said,patting his back.

"You got this Jack."Merida and Rapunzel encouraged him. Jack nodded and turned around. Elsa must've heard him because she raised her head,turned around and looked at him. She blinked and watched him. He took a deep breath,tucked his wings in,puffed out his chest,held his head high and walked to Elsa.

Or more like tried to.

The moment his foot touched the sand he lost his footing. He tried scrambling back up but it only made him fall down faster. He moved sideways and fell onto the sand. He rolled and rolled down the coast. Elsa quickly sidestepped out of the way. Hiccup facepalmed and sighed. Once he stopped rolling he got up and shook the sand off him. Elsa watched him closely. Jack took a quick look at Hiccup. He was doing some sort of dancing. _Oh god I have to dance?!_ Jack groaned inside. _Why did I agree to this?_

He got up and his hind legs,put his legs at his sides and began to dance. His kicked his hind leg sideways while moving sideways. He looked at Elsa. She looked the same as before so he tried a different dance. He got on all fours,put his wings around and over him like a umbrella and started jumped.

He poked his head through his wings while jumping. Elsa now looked confused. After a few seconds he stopped dancing and looked at Hiccup. He was doing some weird movements with his hands,like wings flapping. Ok,I think I understand what to do. Jack flared his wings open and put his tail up high. He jumped to his left and made a gurgling-purr noise. He took three jumps diagonally to the right and made the gurgling-purr noise.

Elsa looked freaked out,like she was just seeing a monster. He looked at Hiccup,who was smiling and gave him a thumbs up. Behind him,Rapunzel and Merida were laughing quietly. He smiled awkwardly at them. He continued to do the dancing,going closer to Elsa.

 _Ok now I have to stop this_ Elsa thought. She took her paw and hit Jack on the snout three times. He stopped dancing and looked at Elsa. She transformed into her human self. "Jack what are you doing?"she asked. Jack transformed into his human self and spoke.

"I-I-I was,well t-the thing is,"Jack stammered nervously. "Spit it out Jack." Elsa said. "I was trying to impress you."Jack said quietly. "What did you say?"Elsa said. "I said I was trying to impress you."Jack repeated.

Elsa was completely still and quiet.

After what seemed to be an eternity she spoke. "Oh well...I don't know what to say."she said. "Well I could start by saying sorry about that."Jack apologized. "No it's ok,you don't have to apologize."Elsa said quickly. Awkwardly silence soon followed. "Well i'm going to go to sleep now so...see you tomorrow."Elsa said.

"Yeah i'm getting tired myself."Jack said chuckling awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck. Elsa turned around to go but then turned back to Jack. "Oh and Jack,"she said. "Yes Elsa?"he said. "Next time you're going to impress someone I suggest you take some dance lessons first."she said giggling.

"Sure thing."Jack said laughing. "Goodnight Jack."she said. She transformed into her dragon self and flew off. Jack stared dreamily at her. When she was out of sight he cursed himself. "Great now she probably thinks i'm an idiot."he mumbled to himself. He looked in front of him and saw Hiccup. Hiccup took one look at him and ran away. "Hiccup! You'll pay for this!"Jack shouted angrily. He transformed into his dragon self and ran after the scared Hiccup.

O _nce i'm done with him he'll have two metal legs_ Jack thought.


	6. Elsa's past

Chapter 5

Elsa's past

 _Jeez,I kind of feel bad about scaring Hiccup like that last night_ Jack thought guilty as he was waking up. _I should probably apologize to him today._ He stretched his wings and yawned loudly. Then he flapped his wings and flew to the spot where he met Elsa's parents.

He passed by a lot of dragons that were hunting or was flying around with someone on their backs. _Are the people here dragon riders or is this just something they do?_ So many questions that he needed Elsa to answer. He finally made it to the spot. Elsa,Rapunzel,Merida,Agnarr and Iduna were already there.

He landed down beside them and transformed into his human self. "Morning ladies,your majesties."He greeted. "Morning Jack."they said. Jack looked around and didn't see Hiccup. "Where's Hiccup?"he asked. "Either hiding from you or still sleeping."Merida said with a giggle. Elsa shot him a questioning look. Jack opened his mouth to tell her why but someone interrupted him. "Your majesties!"someone shouted. Agnarr and Iduna looked up,as did the others. Four guards,from the uniform they were wearing,were flying on dragons and were carrying another dragon in some net.

They landed in front the king and queen and,carefully,put the dragon down. "What seems to be the problem?"Agnarr asked them. "While patrolling,we found this dragon being attacked by a group of other dragons. It tried to run but couldn't. Me and the men managed to scare off the other dragons but by then it was badly wounded. It put up a fight while we tried to get it here so Rumble had to knock it out."the guard answered. Agnarr walked towards the dragon. He removed the net from around it and looked at it. Now Jack was able to see the dragon more closely.

It has bulky. It had a head shaped like a shark,with a horn above its mouth and two appendages-like ears. It had two pincers as its forearms. It was brownish-black with orange stripes,and a yellow underbelly. It had armoured plates on its back like a armadillo and had three tails the end having stingers. It had a scar running diagonally down it's right eye,one of its tails was crooked and it had a deep bite wound on its side.

Agnarr gently moved his hand along the dragon's body. "How long ago was it knocked out?"Agnarr asked the guard. "Sometime ago,not exactly sure."the guard answered. Agnarr got up and looked at the guard. "Take it to Nesta she'll be able to heal it."He ordered. "Yes your majesty."the guard said. He moved down to put the net back around the dragon while it's red-orange eyes shot opened. "It's awake!"one guard shouted in alarm. The dragon rose up to its full height and roared. "Merida get Hiccup now!"Iduna ordered. Merida nodded and ran off. _Hiccup?! What in the dragon's name can Hiccup do?_ Jack said to himself. The guards and their dragons circled the dragon.

The dragon rose its three tails and smacked three of the guards and dragons away. Then it wrapped all three tails together and grabbed the last guard and dragon. The guard's dragon wiggled and squirmed but couldn't get out. The dragon bared its teeth at them and threw them at full force. The guard hit his head heavily on the ground and didn't get back up. The dragon roared again and slowly walked over to where Jack,Rapunzel,Elsa,Iduna and Agnarr were.

Suddenly a voice yelled,"Awesome,a new dragon."Both the dragon and Jack looked in the direction of the noise. A young boy was standing in the clearing,his face in awe at the sight of the dragon. He was small with short brown hair,pale skin and brown eyes. The dragon snarled then ran full speed at the kid. "No!"Jack yelled. The kid,now understanding what was happening,opened his eyes wide with fear and stood still.

"James move now!"Elsa shouted at him but he remained put. The dragon was gaining speed on James and he still wouldn't move. Without a moment hesitation,Jack transformed into his dragon self and ran after the dragon. "Jack no!"Elsa shouted but he paid no attention. Iduna held Elsa close. Just when the dragon got close enough to strike Jack leaped into the air and slammed into the dragon.

Both of them tumbled,trying to get on top the other. Finally Jack managed to push the dragon off him. It landed on its feet and snarled at Jack. Jack snarled back at it and moved in front of James. He turned his head and pushed James back. _Come on kid,run!_ Jack pleaded,hoping he got the message. Thankfully,he did and ran away. Jack sighed and turned back to the dragon. The dragon roared at him and ran at him. I can't hurt it,but I can still keep it away Jack thought. The dragon rose its tails high and whipped them at Jack.

Jack managed to dodge one but the other two hit in right in the face. He felt a stinging pain a second later. _Ow man that is really going to hurt afterwards_. Then,quick as a snake,the dragon took its pincers and grabbed Jack's foot. Jack growled and tried to get away but the dragon only squeezed it harder. Then it lifted Jack into the air and threw him into a tree. Jack hit the tree hard and slumped to the ground,his vision darken. "Jack!"Elsa screamed. She broke from her mother's grasp and ran to Jack. "Elsa no!"Rapunzel said. The dragon whirled and roared at Elsa. She stopped running at once. The dragon looked at her once and ran at her. Oh no you don't Jack thought angrily. He pushed himself up,launched at the dragon and landed in front of Elsa.

He snarled so viciously at the dragon that it even stopped dead in its tracks. "Hey!"someone shouted. Jack and the dragon looked back. Merida and Hiccup were getting off of a black dragon and Hiccup was walking to the dragon with a blade in his hand. The dragon turned around and growled at Hiccup. The black dragon growled right back at it. "Hey,hey it's ok."Hiccup said in a soothing voice,walking closer to the dragon. The dragon stopped growling. Hiccup's blade lit on fire and he moved repeatedly in a circle.

The dragon followed the movement of the flaming sword,almost like it was in a trance. Finally Hiccup extinguished the flame and put the blade away. Then he did something that shocked Jack. He stretched out his arm and put the palm of his hand in front the dragon. The dragon tentatively sniffed then closed his eyes and rest his snout on Hiccup's hand. "There ya go boy."Hiccup said,scratching behind his ear.

Jack transformed into his human self and turned to Elsa. "You ok?"he asked. "Yeah thanks for saving me."She said. "Anytime."He replied. "So,that thing Hiccup did is it like some sort of super power or what?"he asked. "Honestly none of us even know. He has some sort of ability to calm wild dragons and make them trust him."Elsa explained. "Cool!"Jack exclaimed. "Hey guys it's ok he's calm now."Hiccup told them. They all walked to the dragon. Iduna pet the dragon on its side.

"My i'll say,he's a strong dragon."she said. "You can say that again."Jack said,rubbing his cheek. "Jack,you ok?"Rapunzel asked. "Yeah I've gotten worse."he said. Jack moved his hand along the flank of the dragon and felt his ribcage. "Guys,this guy hasn't eaten for a while."Jack told them. "Jack's right,you can see his ribcage."Merida said. "I'll go get him some fish."Hiccup said. "Already did it."a voice said. Jack turned and saw James walking to them with a basket full of fish. "How did you know it was starving?"Agnarr asked James.

"While the dragon was running at me I noticed that it looked skinnier than the dragons here."James explained. He put the basket down a meter from the dragon,took three fish out and walked to the dragon. "Is it a good idea for James to fed this dragon?"Jack whispered to Hiccup. "Yes. Watch and you'll understand why."Hiccup whispered back. Jack watched alert and ready to protect James if the dragon tired to attack. James took small,nervous steps towards the dragon.

The dragon cocked his head to the side but didn't attack. Once James was close to the dragon he took one fish in his hands and stretched it out to the dragon.

It took a tiny step forward,sniffed the fish then grabbed it in its jaws and swallowed it whole. James smiled and gave it the other two. The dragon quickly ate them. Once it was done it walked up to James and nuzzled him affectionately. "Hey he likes me."James said happily.

"When meeting a wild dragon the first step to making it trust you is making it feel safe."Hiccup said. The dragon rose its tails above it's head and wrapped them all as one. Then it put its wrapped tails in front of James. James looked at the the dragon confused. The dragon nudged his tail closer. James grabbed the dragon's tails and the dragon lifted him off the ground and onto his back. "I'm on a dragon! I'm on a dragon!"James yelled excitedly.

Everyone chuckled.

"Well Hiccup you know what this means."Iduna said. "Yes your majesty."Hiccup said. Jack must've looked confused because Elsa said. "When a dragon and human have bonded we have this dragon training system where we train the dragon and person to learn how to become one and also to teach the dragon how things work around here." "Oh ok. Makes sense now."Jack said. "First,we have to heal this guy. Otherwise he'll be to weak to do any training."Merida said,pointing at his wounds. Hiccup took a closer look at his wounds. "We can't do anything about the crooked tail. The scar over his eye just has to be cleaned,so it shouldn't take long. The bite wound however will take some time to heal."Hiccup said.

"How long until it can be trained?"Agnarr asked. Hiccup looked at the sky then back at the king. "It's already late sir and the wound will take a few hours to heal and by then it'll be night. So tomorrow,first thing in the morning it will start training."Hiccup informed. "Ok Now take him to Nesta and let her do her magic."Agnarr ordered. "Yes your majesty."Hiccup said. "Can I come too?"James asked. "I don't see why not,after all,he is your dragon. When the dragon is healed let us know."Iduna said and they walked away. Hiccup walked to the dragon and asked it quietly,"May I have a ride?"The dragon took its tails,wrapped them as one and put it in front Hiccup. He grabbed them and the dragon put him on his back. "Alright boy,let's go."Hiccup said and they launched into the air.

"Yes! Can't wait for some dragon training tomorrow."Rapunzel squealed. "Same."Merida replied. "Should we go get our dragons ready?"Rapunzel asked Merida. "Nah,we still got lots time before the training."Merida said. "You guys have dragons?"Jack said. "Yeah,"Merida said. "The black one you see there is Hiccup's dragon,Toothless."Merida said,pointing at him. "Mine and Merida's are off eating but you'll see them tomorrow."Rapunzel said. Jack nodded and turned to Elsa. "What about your dragon? Where is it?"he asked. Dead silence. "I don't have a dragon."Elsa said quietly,turning her head away from him.

"Is it because your half dragon yourself?"Jack asked. "No that's not it."Elsa said. "Jack!"Merida hissed but he ignored her. "Is it because you don't want one?"Jack asked again. "No,it's not."Elsa said. "Then why don't you-" "Because I don't!"Elsa shouted angrily,whipping her head around. "Stop asking me that question!"Jack jumped back in fright and shock. After a minute Elsa calmed down.

"If you'll excuse me I need to go."she whispered. She transformed into her dragon self and flew off. "Great job Jack. I warned you to stop but no,ya keep going."Merida said. "I didn't know she would get mad if I asked her those questions,"Jack said defensively. "Besides,why did she get so mad about me asking those questions?" Merida and Rapunzel shared a glance before answering.

"That is something only she can tell you."Rapunzel said. Jack felt bad that he caused Elsa anger. "I'm going to apologise to her."Jack said. "I think you should give her some time only."Merida said. "I'm going to apologise to her."Jack said firmly and,before they could object,he transformed into his dragon self and flew off. _Why am I such an idiot at times?_ Jack thought. He flew north-east,exactly where Elsa flew off. He scanned the ground and sky for Elsa,but didn't find her. Finally he spotted her,kneeling in front a grave. Did she lost a family member or someone close to her? Jack still didn't understand how this could mean anything about her being upset about the questions he asked her. Silently,he dived down and landed behind Elsa. He transformed into his human self and quietly walked to Elsa.

"I'm sorry,"He heard Elsa sob to the grave "I'm so sorry." "Elsa?"Jack said. She got up quickly and turned to Jack. Tears were streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall. Seeing Elsa cry made Jack want to do anything in the world,just to see her smile again. It physically and emotionally hurt Jack to see her like this. _I really messed up big time_ Jack thought angry with himself. "Look Elsa,i'm sorry I kept asking those questions and I understand if you're mad at me right now."Jack said. "No Jack,i'm not mad at you it's just…"she trailed off. She wiped the tears off her face. "Just what?"Jack asked. "It's a long story." "Well i'm not going anywhere so you got time."Jack joked and sat down. Even in her current state Elsa gave Jack a small smile,the smile Jack loved to see on her face.

"When I was young,"Elsa said. "I didn't have the ability to transformed into my dragon self. I didn't even know I was a dragonshifter. One day the guards found a dragon that was straving and brought it back here. I fed it some food and we had bonded. We did our training and then we were partners.

She took me everywhere,was always there for me and always comfort me. Sometimes,when I was sitting beside her,she would wrapped her wing around me like a mother would do to her child. I had named her Bells that day,because the noise she made sounded like a bell chiming. Sometime ago,I had transformed into my dragon self without warning and something changed in me. It was like…"she trailed off. "Like you became a wild dragon."Jack finished. Elsa nodded. He knew and understood what Elsa must've went through with her first transformation because he went through it too.

The first time he transformed into his dragon self he felt different. He felt like he had always been a dragon savage,strong and wild. The feeling wore off after a couple of minutes but he'll never forget how much it scared him. "I had gone completely wild."Elsa said,continuing the story. "I was like an actually dragon. The guards and Hiccup tried to calm me down but I just attacked them,blasting my ice breath at them and everyone. Most of them got out of the way safely but Bells...wasn't so lucky." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. "Finally the feeling wore off and I went back to normal. But when I saw what I did to Bells I cried and cried until I couldn't cry no more. I stayed beside her frozen form day and night. Finally the ice thawed but when it thawed she collapsed and was barely breathing.

Nesta,Hiccup's sister and our healer,tried to do everything she could but Bells was beyond any help Nesta could give her. I hugged her and cried,because I knew I would never see her again and it was all because of me. Just before she died she looked at me and wrapped her wing around me one last time,like she wanted to die with me beside her.

I had not choice but to just stay there,wrapped in her wing,crying while I felt her slowly fade away. At some point her breathing stopped and Nesta told me she was dead. I felt so numb that I couldn't even cry. Later that day,we had buried Bells here and from that day I always blamed myself for what happened to Bells." Tears fell down her cheeks and she sobbed.

Jack felt as if someone took a sword and cut one of his limbs off when he saw Elsa cry. He got up and hugged Elsa. "Please don't cry Elsa,"he said softly. "It kills me when I see you cry." Elsa hugged him tight but didn't stop crying. "It's all my fault."she said. Jack took her shoulders and looked her in the face. "Elsa look at me."Jack said. Elsa looked at him. "None of that was your fault you couldn't control it."he said. Elsa slowly stopped sobbing. "So stop blaming yourself because it was never your fault and will never be."Jack said. "But what if it happens again? What if I hurt my parents,or my friends...what if I hurt you?"she whispered.

"You won't hurt anyone,I know that. Besides,that only happens at your first transformation so it can't ever happen again."he said. He took his finger and wiped the tears off Elsa's face. "Please stop crying Elsa."he said softly. He took his hands and entwined his with Elsa's. Elsa stopped crying and looked at Jack. Then she rest her forehead against his. "Thank you Jack for everything."Elsa whispered. _Dam,this woman is literally killing me!_ Jack thought.

His heart was beating wildly at how close Elsa was and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. _I love her_ Jack thought but _I can't be with her._ He needed to push aside these feeling he had for Elsa,no matter how much it killed him. _Besides,why would Elsa,the princess,want to be with me of all people._ But he couldn't pull away from Elsa. So they just stood there,foreheads touching,hands entwined until the orange sky turned pitched black.


	7. Dragon training part 1

Chapter 6

Dragon training

Part 1

"Is the dragon all healed up?"Merida asked Hiccup. "Yes and ready for training."Hiccup said.

They had all been woken up to a screaming Rapunzel,which Jack was still grumpy about,and told to meet up at the spot where Jack first met them. "So how exactly does this training work?"Jack asked.

"Pretty simple. First I evaluate their speed. Then we start them off with the basics,like how to fly,make sharp turns ect. Then we teach them how to get along with each other,trust one another and learn to communicate. Then,when he's older and up for it,we teach him how to fight alone and with his dragon."Hiccup explained.

"Well that dragon has certainly has the strength to excel at fighting."Elsa said. "Yes but it seems like his communication with people other than with James is not great."Rapunzel said. "Well to be fair we had a net covering him up and took him from his home. If that was me and probably would attack you all."Jack said. "True."Hiccup said. "Let's just hope this training will improve the dragon's communication."Merida said wishfully. The sound of flapping wings filled the air. They all looked up and saw Agnarr and Iduna land,get off their dragons and walked to them.

"Good morning your majesties."Rapunzel said and they bowed,Jack hurriedly followed them.

"Good morning to you all."Iduna replied. "Is the dragon ready to train?"Agnarr asked Hiccup. He nodded. "Good. Merida,Rapunzel a guard is his way with your dragons. Once you have your dragons begin the training." "Ok."Merida said. The king and queen walked back to their dragons and hopped on. " We'll meet you at the training grounds."Iduna said and they flew off. "Merida,Rapunzel." They turned around and saw a guard with two dragons coming their way. "Your dragons."The guard said simply.

"Thank you."Merida said. The guard nodded and walked off. Rapunzel and Merida ran to their dragons and hugged them. Merida's dragon was the same pitch black as Toothless but instead of being completely black his legs,knee below,was white and his snout which kind of formed a Y. Rapunzel's dragon was completely green with red eyes and smaller than the others. "Jack these are our dragons."Rapunzel introduced to him. "Jack this is Pascal,"Rapunzel said,pointing to her dragon. "And this is Angus."Merida said.

"Nice to be acquainted."Jack said to them. "Well,let's to the training grounds now."Hiccup said. They got on their dragons,Jack and Elsa transformed into their dragon selves and they flew east. Seven minutes later Jack was able to see the training grounds. There was a spot to practice archery,a place to practice sword fighting,a place for dragons to practice shooting their fire and a spot for both dragon and rider to practice.

Jack landed on the ground and turned into his human self. He looked around and saw the king and queen on top a tall,wide rock that stood before the training grounds. James and his dragon were already there. Hiccup got off Toothless and walked to James. "Alright,are you two ready for training?"Hiccup asked. "Me and Striker are ready sir."James said,giving Hiccup a salute. "Striker?"Merida asked. "That's what I named him."James explained.

"Well,you and Striker better be ready cause today you will train hard."Hiccup said. "We know and are ready."James said confidently while Striker growled in agreement. "Ok. The first thing I need to know is how fast Striker is. I need a better understanding of him."Hiccup said. James nodded. "Merida,Punzie go to the edge of the training grounds."Hiccup said. They nodded and flew to the edge of the training grounds."James,go to where the king and queen are."Hiccup said.

James and Striker waked to where the king and queen was,the entire distance measured about a meter and a half.

They stopped before the rock.

"Is the stopwatch ready,your majesty?"Hiccup shouted to Agnarr. "It's ready."Agnarr shouted. Hiccup nodded and turned to James and Striker. "Alright,on the count of three I want you two to fly to Merida and Punzie then back here as fast as you can."he said. James nodded. "On your mark,get set...go!"Hiccup yelled. As soon as Hiccup said go they were off. They zoomed right past an open-mouthed Jack,already halfway to Punzie and Merida. _I'll admit,Striker is a fast dragon_ Jack thought. When they made it to Merida and Punzie they made a U-turn and zoomed right back to the "starting line." Once they were close Striker flared his wings open,to decrease his speed and landed in front the rock.

"One minute and nine seconds."Agnarr shouted. "Wow that's the third fastest time."Merida said. "Third fastest time?"Jack asked puzzled. "Yeah. Punzie got a minute and fourteen seconds,I got a minute and thirteen seconds,Elsa got a minutes and five seconds and Hiccup got the fastest time being a minute. Everyone else here got lower than those."Merida said. "When it comes to me and Toothless no one can outfly us."Hiccup said smugly.

"You know one day someone will get a faster record than you two."Elsa said. "Maybe,"Hiccup said. "But not for a long time." _Maybe today will be that day_ Jack thought mischievously. "I think I can beat that record."Jack said. Everyone,except Elsa,looked at him as if he just turned into a hippopotamus. "You? Beating my record."Hiccup said in disbelief. "What? Is it so hard to believe that someone can beat your record? Or are you scared that someone will beat your record?"Jack challenged. "You're on Jack."Hiccup said.

"This I got to see."Merida shouted. "Your majesties,we have another competitor."Hiccup shouted. "Well the stopwatch is ready."Iduna said. Jack transformed into his dragon self and walked to the "starting line." "You can do it Jack."Elsa said and Jack shot her his best dragon smile.

"Yeah Jack,she knows you can do it."Punzie teased and Jack shot her a glared. Elsa looked at Punzie in confusion and she just shrugged. "You ready?"Hiccup asked Jack. He nodded. "On your mark,get set...go!"Hiccup yelled. Jack was off in the blink of an eye. When James and Striker did it Jack noticed one mistake that would have saved them time. They did a full U-turn which,already,made them lose about five,six seconds. He,however,had a trick. He hurriedly flapped his wings,going faster and faster. Then when he got to Merida and Punzie he flared his wings to slow down. Now all he had to so was time this right and he could beat Hiccup's record. Two seconds after he flared his wings he quickly turned around and flapped his wings in one,powerful motion giving him tremendous speed.

He shot forward towards the king and queen. Just before he landed he adjusted his stance so that his feet were facing the rock then he slammed into it,feet first. The rock trembled,nearly causing Agnarr and Iduna to fall off.

Once they regained their balance,Agnarr looked at the stopwatch and his jaw dropped open. "Is everything ok father?"Elsa asked,seeing her father's expression. Her father didn't answer her right away,his shocked expression and open mouth frozen on his face. "Dear,you may want to close your mouth."Iduna said to her husband. Agnarr quickly regained his composure.

"What was his time your majesty"Merida asked who somehow managed to appear beside Jack who jumped in startlement. Though his face showed nothing the shocked in his voice was clearly unmistakable. "His time was fifty-five seconds."Agnarr said. Everyone slowly turned to look at Jack. Their faces either had their jaw wide open or was frozen in shock. Jack looked at Hiccup. Hiccup's face was a mixture of awe,disbelief and,mostly,confusion. He looked so confused that Jack laughed. "How?"Hiccup whispered.

"By being the best that's how."Jack replied. Hiccup shook his head and chuckled. "Looks like Frosty has some secrets about him."Elsa said. "Frosty?"Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "Thought it was a cute nickname." Elsa said with a shrug. "Frosty...I love it Snowflake."Jack said. When Elsa gave him a questioning look he simply said. "A beautiful nickname for a beautiful lady." Elsa blushed and looked away shyly. "Smooth Jack."Hiccup whispered,wink then laughed.

Jack glared at him.

"If you two are done flirting we should get back to training."Agnarr said. "Father!"Elsa exclaimed,now as red as a tomato. Jack blushed as well. Everyone laughed."Alright people back to training,"Hiccup instructed.

"Ok James. Now I'm going to teach you the basics of flying. First thing: Get on your dragon."Hiccup said,hopping on Toothless. James,with Striker's help,got on Striker. "Now here are the basics for flying. First I'm going to teach you how to use your body movements to steer your dragon. We'll start on the ground for practice. To propel your dragon faster lean your body forward and give him a little kick. Not too hard though."Hiccup warned.

James followed Hiccup's instructions perfectly,leaning his body close to Striker's and gave him a soft kick. "Perfect."Hiccup said. "Now to turn Striker lean your body a little to the side and also use your arms to direct him." James nodded and leaned his body to the side while using his arms to steer Striker.

"Alright. Now for making a sharp turn you have to lean your until it's lined up with Striker's side. To avoid falling off,clutch your legs tight against Striker. Careful not to hurt him."Hiccup said. "Ok."James replied. Slowly,he leaned all the way until his body was on Striker's side. "Not bad,just clutch your legs a bit tighter."Hiccup advised. James obeyed and tighten his knees. "Great job James." Hiccup said.

"Man,the way you're doing these perfectly some might say you were born for this."Pynzie praised. James smiled broadly. "Now last but most importantly to stop Striker midair lean your body backwards while using your hands to pull him back until he stops."Hiccup said. James put his hands on Striker's neck and pulled back while leaning his body backwards.

"Alright! Now let's try them all again but this time in the air."Hiccup said. "Yes!"James yelled excitedly,fist pumping the air. Jack chuckled. Wow,he reminds so much of myself he thought. " Well then,let's fly."Hiccup said.

They shot into the sky.

"Now try and keep up!"Hiccup yelled flying away from James. Jack knee what Hiccup was trying to do. He's trying to make James put these moves into work. James,too,knew what Hiccup was doing. "Come on Striker!"James said. Striker roared and flew after Toothless and Hiccup. He leaned closer to Striker and gave him a little kick.

Striker flew even faster.

 _Good job James_ Jack thought. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and saw Striker and James gaining on them. He smiled and turned to the right. James leaned to the right and Striker turned. Now Hiccup made a sharp turn to the left. James followed him and made a sharp turn to the left. Finally,Toothless and Hiccup stopped not too far from James and Striker. James leaned his body back and pulled Striker back. After a few flaps of his wings Striker stopped before Toothless and Hiccup,hovering in the air.

"Did I do good Hiccup?"James asked. "Well James,I'd say you're a natural at flying Striker."Hiccup said. "Alright!"James shouted happily. They flew down on the ground and landed. He patted Striker on the side. "You did good too boy."he said.

Striker nuzzled him.

"Well now that you passed the basics for flying it's time I think it's time to train your trusting ability for one another."Hiccup said. He looked at the sky which was quickly heading into nighttime. "Unfortunately we don't have time. You'll have to finish the rest of your training tomorrow." "Ok."James said. "Father,"Elsa shouted. "We're finishing training for today." "I presume it will be completed tomorrow?"Iduna asked.

"Yes."Elsa said. "Ok. Well,goodnight everyone."she said and they were off. "I could actually use a bit of sleep right now."Jack said feeling tired. "Alright then we'll meet back up here tomorrow morning,"Merida said. "And Punzie,do not scream in my ear tomorrow or so help me I will hunt you down."she threatened.

"Yes please."Jack agreed. "Alright,alright. I won't scream in your ears,"she said. "Just wake up early ok?" "Got it."Elsa said. "Well,goodnight to you all."Hiccup said. "Goodnight."they all said back and flew off to their beds to sleep.


	8. Dragon training part 2

Chapter 7

Dragon training

Part 2

 _Aggh,I really don't feel like getting up right now_ Jack thought as he felt the morning sunlight hit his face.

 _Anyway this is for James the least I can do is be there to support him._

He got out his bed,stretched his cramped arms then transformed into his dragon self. He flew out of his house and to the training grounds. Punzie,Merida,Hiccup and Elsa met up him on the way there. "Had a good sleep Jack?"Hiccup asked. Jack nodded.

"We all did,since Punzie wasn't our alarm clock."Merida joked and everyone laughed. "Hey,"Punzie exclaimed. "If didn't wake you all up you would have still been sleeping." "They landed at the training grounds and Jack and Elsa transformed into their human selves. "Some people like to be awaken like normal people would."Elsa said and everyone nodded. "Whatever."Punzie said. They walked to the tall rock before the training grounds to see Agnarr and Iduna.

"How does your mom and dad wake up so early?"Jack asked Elsa. "I,honestly don't know but they have to in order to run this place."she replied. "Rapunzel,I'm assuming that today is your part of the training?"Iduna said. "Yes,your majesty."Punize replied. "Good. Well then,once James gets here we'll get started."Agnarr said. Jack walked towards Merida. "Hey Merida,don't you have some part in the training?"he asked.

"Oh I do but my part is for when they are older."Merida said. "What do you teach?"Jack asked. "Weapon training."Merida said "Oh...well now I see why you do it when they are older."Jack said. Merida nodded. "Come on boy,faster!"They heard a voice say. They looked up and saw James and Striker racing down. "James slow down now!"Hiccup yelled. James yanked Striker back. Striker roared and bucked.

James tried to hold on but couldn't and fell off.

"James!"Hiccup,Punzie,Merida,Jack,Elsa Agnarr and Iduna screamed. "Striker!"James yelled. Striker roared and dove down after James. "Striker won't be able to reach him in time."Punzie said. "Hang on James."Jack shouted. He ran towards to the edge of the training grounds. He jumped off the edge and shot down towards the boy. "Jack! Help me."James cried afraid. "I'm coming James."Jack yelled.

He transformed into his dragon self.

He willed his wings to go faster. Finally,he caught up with James. He flew under James and James landed on Jack with a thud. Jack turned around,flew back to the training grounds then landed. James slid off Jack and he transformed into his human self. Striker landed and ran to James. "Striker!"James said happily. They collided and James hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for hurting you Striker. Can you forgive me?"James asked. Striker did a growl-purr and gave James an affectionate lick. James smiled. "James!"Elsa said running towards him,the others following him.

Once she got to him she went on her knees and hugged him. "Oh thank goodness you're ok."she said relieved. She let go of James and looked at Jack. "Thank you Jack."she said. "Yes,thank you Jack for saving me."James said. "Hey it was nothing."he said,shrugging it off. "Glad you're ok James."Rapunzel said. "Same here. I should've told you during training to not yank on your dragon,that was my fault."Hiccup said. "It's ok Hiccup we all make mistakes."James said. Hiccup smiled.

"Do you still want to do your training?"Rapunzel asked. "Yeah and this time I'll listen better."James replied sheepishly. "Good,"Rapunzel said. "Let's get started then." They walked to the middle the of training grounds. Once they made it Rapunzel and Pascal stood before James and Striker. She put her hands behind her back and paced back and forth,looking like a captain talking to her soldiers,and spoke in a stern voice. "Now you may have passed Hiccup's part of the training but I can reassure you mine will not be so easy. It will be hard,why it might be impossible,it might-"

"Hey Punzie,quit the dramatic stuff and get on with the training."Merida said. "Alright."Punzie said to Merida with a giggle. She turned back to James and Striker. "My part of the training is about trusting your dragon. Merida bring the blindfold."Punzie said. Merida walked to Punzie and gave her a blindfold. "Thank you."Punzie said. Merida nodded and walked off. "Now here's your test. I am going to put this blindfold on Striker and me and Pascal are going to fly off. Your job is to catch us using Hiccup's training. Remember you have to guide him right since he can't see. Got it?"Punie asked. James nodded.

"Alright,take this and tie it over Striker's eyes."Punzis said. James took the blindfold from Punzie's hands and turned to Striker. "Ok boy. I'm going to put this over your eyes so you're going to have to trust me."James whispered to Striker in a soothing voice and raised the blindfold up. Striker lowered his head and sniffed the blindfold. Then he looked at James and gave the blindfold a little nudge. James gave Striker a small smile.

Striker put one of his tails in front James. James grabbed it and Striker lifted him off the ground on his back. He put the blindfold over Striker's eyes and tied it behind his head. He waved his hand in front of Striker's eyes,to make sure he couldn't see. When Striker didn't reacted James said to Punzie, "Ok. We're ready." "Ok. Let's get this training going."Punzie said. She got on Pascal and they flew off. "Alright Striker,let's fly!"James yelled. Striker growled and lifted off the ground.

 _You can do it James_ Jack thought. Striker shot forward. "Keep up if you can!"Punzie shouted. James laughed,leaned forward and gave Striker a light kick. Punzie looked behind her then turned to the right. James leaned to the right. Striker took the cue and turned to the right. Punzie turned Pascal upwards and they shot up. James pulled Striker,until he slowed,then he gave him a light kick and Striker sped up. "Woo-hoo!"James shouted in excitement. Punzie laughed. "Aye,that James reminds me of Hiccup."Elsa said. "Was he this excited in dragon training?"Jack asked. "Yes he was."she replied.

Punzie pulled Pascal all the way back until he did a backflip in the air. Then he tucked his wings and shot back down right past Striker. "Woah."James whispered,amazed. Punzie looked over her shoulder and shot James a smile. Pascal flared his wings open and flew away. James pulled Striker back until he did a backflip in the air as well. Then he shot down,flared his wings and flew. James took note of the direction Punzie was going and an idea formed into his mind. He steered Striker in the opposite direction of where Punzie and Pascal were going and flew behind the stone and stuff,out of Punzie's eyesight.

"That boy is a smart one."Hiccup said. "How? He's suppose to be chasing Punzie not going the opposite direction."Jack said. "He's going in the opposite direction because he's trying to cut her off. Or make her land,making it easier for him to get her."Merida said. "Oh. Ok that is smart."Jack said. He turned his head to the queen and king and saw them watching the whole training with smiles on their faces. "If she ask where James don't say anything."Merida said. Punzie looked behind her,expecting to see James,but didn't see anyone. She looked around but didn't see James anywhere. _Ok that's weird_ she thought.

She decided to go the others to see if they saw him. She flew to the training grounds and landed in front the others. She got off Pascal and walked to them. "She's coming!" Elsa said. "Do you guys know where James is?"she asked. "Nope."they all said,shrugging their shoulders or shaking their heads. "Well this is really weird."Punzie said and turned around,her body facing north. Unfortunately,James was on the opposite of the training grounds in the direction of Punzie's back watching and waiting for the right moment. He smiled. "Come on boy."he whispered. Striker flew above the training grounds and landed.

"Run straight ahead."James whispered to Striker. Striker ran forward,somehow not making a single sound. Once they were right behind Punzie Striker growled. Punzie whirled around and squealed in fright. She backed up hastily and fell on her back. Everyone burst out laughing,you could even hear the king and queen laughter across the training grounds. Punzie got up and brushed off her dress. Once the laughter died down Punzie turned to James.

"Well,you got me. Congratulations,you have completed my part of the training and you and Striker seemed to be working really well together,especially at scaring me."Punzie added with a chuckle. James smiled and patted Striker on the side then took off the blindfold. "Thank you."he said. The king and queen landed beside James,got off their dragons and turned to him. "Congratulations James. You have completed two parts of the dragon training. You still have one more part to do but,right now,you cannot do. Once you can do it Merida will let you know."Iduna said. "Thank you,your majesties."James said.

"Well that's it for today,"Agnarr said. "You guys may do whatever you wish to do."he said to them. They nodded and the king and queen were off. "I'm going to see my friend now. See you guys later."James said,giving Punzie the blindfold. "See ya James."they said and he flew off. "Well I don't know about you guys,but i'm going to go find something to eat,"Jack said. "Do you guys have a hunting ground here or something?"he asked. "Yeah we do. I'll show you,"Elsa said.

"I could use something to eat myself." "Alright. I'll see you guys later."Jack said. "See ya guys."they said. Elsa transformed into her dragon self and walked off. "Hey Jack,"Merida said. "Yeah?"he said. "Try not to make a fool of yourself again."she said with a wink while Hiccup and Punzie laughed.

Jack growled at them then transformed into his dragon self and followed Elsa to the hunting grounds.


	9. The hunt

Chapter 8

The hunt

Jack's stomach was growling like a dragon by the time they got to the hunting grounds.

The hunting grounds had two sides to it. One side was a lush forest with trees and prey everywhere and the other side was a beach. The ocean water was sparkling with the sunlight and dragons were laying on the sand,sunning themselves or going in the water. _There's not many dragons here,don't the dragons get hungry?_ Jack thought.

Elsa transformed into her human self,Jack as well. "Welcome to our humble hunting grounds. The dragon's paradise."Elsa said. "It certainly looks like a dragon's paradise,"Jack replied. "Though were are all the other dragons? I'm like one-hundred percent sure there's more dragon than this." "Most of the others are back at the sanctuary waiting for the feeding time."Elsa said. "Ok...wait hold up! You're telling me that most of the dragons rather be fed than hunt at their luxury?!"Jack said,shocked. Elsa nodded. Jack jaw literally dropped. "How on earth could any dragon rather be fed than hunt?"Jack asked. "I have no idea."Elsa said. "I mean a dragon should hunt to his or her satisfaction,to-" "Roam as much as they want?"Elsa finished.

Jack looked at her in the eye. "Exactly."he said. They looked at each other in total silence. After a few moments,Elsa turned her head away and spoke. "Well if you need me I'll be in the forest."She transformed into her dragon self then ran off. _Alright then_ Jack said to himself. _Let's see what's in the menu today._ He transformed into his dragon self and ran into the forest.

The forest was incredibly thick,so you couldn't see much in front of you and vines were everywhere. Jack took a sniff and nearly recoiled. There was so much prey that all their scents were jumbled together,plus the forest itself had a unpleasant scent so it was hard to make out which prey was which or where the prey was.

 _Well smelling is not an option_ he thought.

He cocked his head to side and listened. A minute later to the east of him he heard a very faint squeak. _Bingo!_ Jack thought triumphantly. He ran to the east,listening for the squeak of his prey. The squeaking got louder and louder the closer Jack got. Soon after,the squeaking was loud enough that Jack knew it was very close by. He crouched closer to the ground and,quietly,stalked forward. _Thank the dragons this forest is so thick_ Jack thought. With his dark blue scales he was practically like a glowing beacon.

He continued to stalk forward.

A minute later he saw his prey of the day. His prey was a small,plump boar. It's fur was brown,short and prickly,it had two small,sharp tasks below its jaw and it had short,thin legs. Quickly,Jack looked around for a place to hide. There was a log not to far away from the boar. He dove for it. The boar raised its head and looking around,grunting and squeaking. After not finding anything it looked down and went to digging in the ground.

Jack licked his lips.

 _This boar will be tasty indeed_ he thought. Without wasting another second,Jack jumped over the log and landed before the boar. The boar grunted and,quick as a bee,ran off. _Dam that thing is fast_ Jack said to himself. _Anyway it'll make the hunt much more enjoyable._

He ran after the boar.

The boar grunted and squeaked loudly as it ran. Jack kept getting whacked in the face with branches and vines but he still kept running. The boar,after running for three minutes,abruptly stopped. Jack looked up and saw that there was two logs in the way. He grinned. _It's funny how things work in my favor._ The boar turned around and went to run again when Jack appeared. Now he had it cornered.

He slowly walked to the boar. The boar pawed the ground twice,raised its head,let out a loud,shrill cry and charged. Jack snarled and ran at the boar. Once he was in striking distance he slashed his claws at the boar. The boar dodged it and thrust his task in Jack's arm. Jack roared in pain. He slashed at the boar again and this time caught him on the flank. The boar backed away and grunted. Jack lunged at the boar and clamped his jaw on the boar's back. The boar kicked and squealed but Jack didn't loosen his grip. Finally,the boar stopped kicking and went limp.

Jack dropped the boar and roared triumphantly. _Nothing like the thrill of killing your prey_ Jack said to himself. He laid down and began eating the boar. The meat was succulent,tender and,in Jack's mind,perfect. A few seconds later he finished eating the boar. He dug a hole,put the bones in it then covered them up. Then he transformed into his human self,grabbed a huge leaf and wrapped it on his wound like a bandage. _Now I got to go find Elsa._

He transformed back into his dragon self. He sniffed the air and caught Elsa's scent just up ahead. He jumped over the logs and walked forward,following Elsa's scent. Soon he saw Elsa. She had killed a sloth and was eating it,back turned to him. Jack was going to go to her when a mischievous thought popped in his mind. He smiled and crouched to the ground. _Can't wait to see the look on her face after this_ Jack thought then jumped towards Elsa.

Little did he know,there vines in front of him. Just as he lifted off the ground he noticed the vines. _Oh shoot_ he thought. He landed right into the vines,getting his wings and legs tangled. He transformed into his human self,thinking it would help,but it didn't. "Oh come on."he said. Elsa whirled around,growling,but stopped when she saw Jack stuck in the vines. She transformed into her human self and stared at Jack. Without warning Elsa burst into laughter,startling Jack. She started laughing so hard that she started to cry and had to clutch her stomach.

Jack smiled.

Hearing Elsa laugh made him feel happy. "Hey Snowflake,you mind helping me out of here?"Jack asked. Slowly,Elsa's laughter subsided and she took a few deep breaths. Then she transformed into her dragon self and flew up to Jack. She slashed at the vines. They broke instantly and Jack fell on the ground on his back with a thud. "Ouch."he said. Elsa landed beside him and transformed into her human self. "That's what you get for trying to scare someone."Elsa said. "What? How did you know?"Jack asked,getting up. "One: I could smell your scent and two: you seriously need to work on sneaking up on people."she replied. She shook her head. "Honestly,I'm very disappointed in you Jack."she said,teasingly.

"Really now."Jack replied with a raised eyebrow. "Yep. Oh well,I guess there's an amateur for everything."Elsa said,with a sly smile. "Alright that's it! Come here."Jack said. "You'll have to catch me first."she said. She transformed into her dragon self and ran off. "Challenge accepted."Jack shouted. He transformed into his dragon self and ran after her. They ran out of the forest and onto the beach. Jack jumped on Elsa's back and they tumbled onto the sand.

They laughed their growling-cough laugh. Jack got off Elsa and they walked to the water. Jack stopped at the border line between the sand and water and drank some water. Elsa walled into the water and cleaned her scales. When Jack finished drinking he looked Elsa and his breath caught in his throat. With the water,her scales were glistening in the sunlight and she looked like a statue made of gems. _Not even the most sparkling gem can compare to her beauty_ Jack thought. Once she finished cleaning she walked out of the water and laid down on the sand. Jack walked to her and laid down beside her. She opened her wings a bit and closed her eyes,her scales glistening.

Unconsciously,Jack entwined his tail around Elsa's. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Fearing he did something wrong,he unwrapped his tail from Elsa's. She purred at him and entwined her tail to Jack's. He gave her a questioning look and she nodded. She moved closer to him until they were touching. She nuzzled him then went back to basking in the sunlight.

Elsa's scales felt cold against him but,for some odd reason,it didn't make him cold. In fact,it made him warm as if he needed her by him to feel warm. _Well,the cold never bothered me anyway_ Jack thought with a chuckle. He rest his head on his forearms and slept beside Elsa.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry for the cheesy line and the frozen reference but I had to. Hope you enjoyed the story though.**


	10. DNA or magic?

Chapter 9

DNA or magic?

"Jack! Jack wake up!"Jack's eyes fluttered open. _What time is it_ he thought. He remember hunting,chasing Elsa then falling asleep on the beach with Elsa close beside him. The soft slush of the waves was the only thing filling the air. He yawned then transformed into his human self.

"What...time is it?"he mumbled sleepily. "It's a bit before dawn."Elsa said. The sky was a dark blue,indicating that there'll be a storm soon or it was early dawn. "Well,we should get back before they start worrying."Jack said. "Yeah."Elsa agreed. They transformed into their dragon selves. Jack shook the sand off him and they flew off and away from the islands,back to the sanctuary and towards a huge cave. When they got to the cave they landed at the mouth of the cave,where there was two guards,and transformed into their human selves. Elsa walked to one of the guards.

"I'm here to see my parents."she said. The guard nodded,"Follow me."he said and lead the way into the cave. Along the side walls were lighted with torches,lighting the way. At some point the cave started to widen. A while after they got to the end of the cave. It was as big and wide as ten dragons,there was a table,as long as two dragons with twelve chairs and plates.

 _Where did they even get this furniture in a place like this?!_ Jack thought confused. _They must've lived somewhere else because there is no way that there was furniture here when they came._ Hiccup,Merida,Punzie,Iduna and Agnarr were seated,eating. When they entered Agnarr looked up. "There's our little shapeshifter,"he said. "Good morning Jack."he added. "Good morning to you all."Jack and Elsa said. "So,did you two have a good time?"Iduna asked. Elsa looked at Jack then quickly looked away,blushing. "Um yeah we um had a great time."Jack stammered. "I'm sure yeah did."Hiccup said with a wink. Jack blushed lightly and looked down. "Well come,sit down and eat."Punzie said. Jack nodded and they took a seat.

On the plates was eggs,bacon and toast with a cup of hot chocolate. Jack took a piece of bacon and began eating. "So,"Punzie was saying. "What do you guys think about James and Striker?" "I think that he'll be an excellent dragon rider once his training is finished."Hiccup said. "Same."Jack,Merida,Elsa and Punzie said. "To be honest he actually reminds me of Hiccup when he started dragon training. Excited,full of energy and always ready."Iduna said. "True."Hiccup said. "I'm thinking of putting him with the guards once his training is complete. Maybe even second-in-command."Agnarr said. "He'll make a great second-in-command."Elsa said.

"Same."Jack said only half listening. "Hey Jack. There's something on your mind?"Hiccup asked,thought it sounded more like a statement than a question. "Why do you assume that?"Jack asked. "Well you just have the face of someone who has a question."Hiccup said simply. "If you have any questions Jack,don't hesitate to ask."Iduna said to him. "Well,actually,I do and it's for you two,your majesty."Jack said. Iduna and Agnarr looked at each other then said, "Ask away." "Well you know how Elsa is a dragonshifter."Jack said.

They nodded.

"Well,I want to know how come you guys aren't dragonshifters as well." Agnarr looked at Iduna with a raised,questioning eyebrow. She nodded. He clasped his hands together and spoke. "For me to answer your question you need to be more specific." "I want to know if the dragonshifting thing is like DNA or if it's like magic."Jack said. Now the others were getting interested in the conversation. Agnarr didn't seem to mind. "The dragonshifting ability is...well both."Agnarr said. "What? How?"Jack asked.

"You see my father was a dragonshifter. When he died,his dragonshifting ability stayed with him,unlike DNA where it's passed down from generation to generation. Once Elsa was born I guess he gave that ability to her. So tectonically,it depends on the person. If the person wants only a certain person to have the ability he or she can skip generations until the right person comes then I assume their ability is passed down to them,acting like magic. If the person wants to the ability to passed down to the next generation it'll act like DNA going from generation to generation."

"So it's almost like giving up your soul?"Punzie said. "In many ways,yes."Agnarr replied. "But how do you know that the person you're giving it to is the right person? Also wouldn't you have to be alive to give the ability?"Merida asked. "Well I can't explain it in detail but the way I understand it is that the person with the ability can sense something in the person that makes that person qualified to have the ability. As for your other question Merida,no you do not have to be alive to give the ability. When you die here you're dead but once you are in the afterlife you are still alive,if my research of the afterlife is correct. So once the right the person is born they remove the ability from them and give it to the person."Agnarr explained. "So basically what I understand is that the person can either skip generations until the person with the ability gives it to the person they think should have it or they can make it run through the family."Jack said.

"Precisely."Agnarr said. "But if the person is dead and they don't have a son or daughter how can it be passed down like DNA?"Elsa asked. "Well that part I don't know,"Agnarr admitted. "My only guess is that they have a daughter or son before they die,to ensure that it runs like DNA." A silence fell over the table as everyone was pondered about they just heard. "Father,"Elsa said,breaking the silence. "Are you able to steal the dragonshifting ability from someone? Or has someone ever been able to do that?" Everyone looked at her in shocked silence.

"I'm not thinking of doing it,"Elsa said,rolling her eyes. "I'm just asking out of curiosity." "Well there was one dragon to ever be able to do that in history. His name was Valor." "Valor?"Jack said puzzled. "He's the dragon god,"Hiccup said. "Or also known as the the god of death,he who is death,power thief,death-" "Yeah I think I get it."Jack replied. "Valor had a rare power,the power to steal other dragonshifters powers. For example,he could take Jack or Elsa's ability and he'll be able to breath ice or…" "Frost."Jack finished. "So he can't shapeshift into my dragon self or look like me when I am a dragon?"Elsa asked. "No. He can only use your powers."Agnarr replied. "So there was no one to stop this Valor guy?"Jack said in disbelief.

"Actually there was one other dragon that could stop him and was more powerful than him,Hiccup said. "His name was Talos the god and father of all dragons." "Talos?"Jack asked. Hiccup turned to him. "Do you not know any of the dragon gods?!"he asked. Jack shook his head. "How? Nevermind,once we're done here I'm taking you to the library to learn about the gods." He turned back to the others. "Anyway he's also known as the king of heaven,he who is life,death destroyer,heaven-" "Hiccup we get! These gods are known by many names."Punzie said,emphasizing the word many.

Hiccup smiled sheepishly.

Iduna smiled. "When it comes to dragon knowledge you can always count on Hiccup to know about it."she said. "Indeed,"Agnarr agreed. "Anyhow,there's a story that one day Talos confronted Valor about taking the dragonshifters abilities. He said that taking their abilities was wrong and that it was ruining the balance of power. Valor said that only a god should have this kind of power and the two had a fight. Most say it was a battle for history to remember,but in the end Talos won." "What happened to Valor?"Merida asked. "I don't know. Some say he managed to survived the fight and ran away,some say he died and the rest say that they were both wounded so badly that they both died."Agnarr said.

He looked at Jack. "So did all that answer your question?"he asked. "Yes it does."Jack replied. "Good. Now we must be on our way. We shall see you all soon."Agnarr said. They nodded. He and Iduna got up and walked out the cave. "Alright Jack. Time to get you to the library."Hiccup said. "Yay. This should be fun."Jack said sarcastically. Hiccup ignored him. They got up from the table and walked to the mouth of the cave. "Hang on. I have to call our dragons."Hiccup said. He brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled. A minute after Toothless,Pascal and Agnus appeared. Merida,Punzie and Hiccup ran to their dragons and hugged them.

Jack looked over at Elsa and saw that she was watching them with a sad,longing and regret in her eyes. Jack instantly knew what she was thinking. He walked up to her and took her hands in his. She looked up at him in surprise.

He looked her straight in the eye. It wasn't your fault he hoped was the message she was getting. She did and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."she whispered. "Your welcome."he whispered back. "Hey if we are interrupting something you can tell us."Punzie said. Jack turned around and saw that they were watching him and Elsa. "No you g-guys weren't interrupting anything."Elsa stammered,removing her hands from Jack's.

"You guys sure?"Merida asked. "I mean if you two want some privacy then there an inn not too far from here."Hiccup said. "Hiccup!"Jack and Elsa yelled. Hiccup laughed. "Well if we're going to the library then let's go."Elsa said.

She transformed into her dragon self and flew off. "You heard the princess let's go."Punzie said. They climbed onto their dragons and flew off. Jack transformed into his dragon self and followed them to the library.


	11. History and fun

Chapter 10

History and fun

Somewhere around noon they had made it to the library. It was a short,wide building with two windows and a two huge doors. Hiccup,Merida and Punzie got off their dragons. Hiccup got on one knee in front of Toothless. "Alright buddy,"he said. "We're going to be in here for a while,"Jack growled. "So you can go do what you want. Be back in fifteen-twenty minutes ok?" Toothless nodded. Hiccup smiled.

"Alright boy see ya later."He got up and they walked towards the doors. "Merida,Punzie I'm going to need your help."Hiccup said. Merida and Punzie walked to the doors. "Ok,on the count of three push the doors."Hiccup said. They nodded. "One,two...three!"Hiccup counted. They pushed with all their force but they doors didn't bugde. After two minutes of pushing the doors swung open with a loud,echoey creak. Jack transformed into his human self and walked inside.

Inside the library was a sight to behold.

It was huge,probably big enough for half the dragons in the sanctuary to live in,and packed with books. The window glass was made of different colors so when the sunlight hit it the inside looked like a rainbow. There was multiple tables and chairs to sit and read and there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Hiccup walked to one of the shelves and began searching. "If I didn't know this was a library I would've thought that this is a palace."Jack joked. "It's beautiful isn't it."Elsa said with a hint of pride. "Yeah. But I have one question."Jack said. "And what is that?"Elsa asked. "How in the name of fire are we going to find the book about Talos and Valor with all these books?!"Jack exclaimed.

"Don't worry,knowing Hiccup he'll know exactly where it is."Merida said. "Jack! I found the book!"Hiccup said. "Told ya."Merida said. They walked over the table near the left corner. In Hiccup's hands was a book,about as big as a dragon's head and as thick as a tree trunk. "Hiccup,I thought you said there was only two dragon gods."Jack said,taking a seat and looking warily at the book. "There is. This book just doesn't have their description it also has details about where they live,their powers,their battles and past. Though I wouldn't believe everything you read in this."Hiccup said.

He put the book on the table and opened it. He flipped through pages. "Aha!"he said. He turned the book and pushed it towards Jack. "This is Valor."he said,pointing at the image of a dragon. Jack looked at the image. Even from an image you can tell that Valor was a huge dragon. He had spikes on his head,back and tail,two gigantic wings and razor sharp claws. As Jack narrowed his eyes he noticed that half of Valor's body was orange-redish and the other half was blue. "Hey Hiccup,why is this guy's body half orange-red and the other blue?"Jack asked. "Because half of his body is made of fire and the other half of ice,"Hiccup explained. "Those are his two strongest powers though he has others."

"What are the others?"Elsa asked. "Earth,water and spirit."Hiccup said. "Wow,I don't ever want to get into a fight against that guy."Merida said with a shudder. "And who is this Talos?"Jack asked. "This,"Hiccup said turning the page. "Is Talos." Jack looked at the image. Talos was also a huge dragon. He had horns on his head,spikes on his back and tail,two gigantic and razor sharp claws. He had dark green scales,orange on his wings and golden eyes. Where Valor looked like the depths of hell Talos looked like the god of heaven.

He looked majestic.

"I can see why he's called the god of heaven now,"Jack said. "What are his powers?" "Earth,fire,wind,ice,water,wind,spirit and it's rumored that he has another secret power that no one knows about."Hiccup said. "Not even Valor?"Punzie asked. "Not even him."Hiccup replied. "Wait a minute,"Jack said. "If Valor and Talos are the gods of dragons why is Talos called the god and father of dragons?"Hiccup took a deep breath before speaking. "This might take a while for me to explain so you all might have to sit down."Hiccup warned. Elsa,Merida and Punzie got a chair and sat down.

"Long ago two,and only two,dragons were born. They were born with strong powers,powers that only gods can control. One day Talos met a female dragon,a female dragon that no one knows the name of,and they fell in love. As their love grew stronger their need to be together also grew. Then one day they...they um..."Hiccup trailed off,fidgeting. "Oh god no,not that."Jack said,realising what Hiccup was trying to say. The girls,thankfully were clueless,looking at each other with confused faces. "Yeah that."Hiccup said. "You know what just say mated ok."Jack said. Now the girls understood what Hiccup was trying to say as realization crept on their faces,but they didn't say anything. "Alright back to the story. They mated and had three dragonets all boys. However,once they were born the wife of Talos mysteriously died. Talos was devastated. He roared his sadness and rage at the heavens above. Valor took advantage of this and striked. He killed all of Talos's boys,a reason no one knows to this day,and showed them to him,saying that only one god should be able to rule all and if Talos didn't step down he would be the next to die. Talos raged and they had their first battle. Though Valor was strong Talos reigned victorious. After the battle the two decided that they could not be together and went their separate ways. Valor went to rule the fiery depths of hell and Talos went to rule the magical heaven. When he got to heaven it was rumored that he used the powers of heaven itself and created all the dragons you see today,giving them each of his powers. Wind for their flight,fire for their breath,water for the aquatic dragons,ice for the Icewings and Frostwinds and spirit for those who die. From doing that it earned him the name god and father of all dragons."

"Woah."they all said. "Woah is right,"Hiccup said nodding. "Now time to learn about their other past battles." Jack groaned. _Why doesn't Hiccup be a history teacher for all the kids here?_ he wondered. As Hiccup was turning the pages Jack had an idea.

He leaned close to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa,"he whispered. "What do you say we put a little ice in this history lesson." Elsa smiled mischievously and nodded. She transformed into her dragon self and blasted ice on the ground. "Elsa,what are you doing?"Punzie asked. The ice spread across the ground until it covered the entire library. "She's making history a little more entertaining."Jack answered. He got up and skated on the ice. He turned and looked at the others. "Well what are you guys waiting for,let's skate."Jack said. "Well might as well."Merida said and she skated across the ice. "Wait for me!"Punzie said and skated after Merida.

"Um guys...I...I umm."Hiccup said,holding onto the table. "Let me guess,you can't skate?"Jack said. Hiccup nodded shyly. "It's ok. I'll teach you."Jack said. He skated towards Hiccup and stopped in front of him. "Ok here's the first step. Get on the ice and try not to fall."Jack instructed. Hiccup nodded. He let go of the table and stood still. "Good,"Jack praised. "Now push off with your feet." Hiccup used his metal leg and push forward. He shot forward a centimeter. "Alright! Here's a tip: Keep your arms out for balance,"Jack said. "Now try to stake."Hiccup took a deep breath and pushed forward. He shot his arms open as he staked across the ice,barely wobbling. "Hey I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"Hiccup cried excitedly.

"Yes you are."Jack said. Hiccup skated around Merida then back towards Jack. "Thanks Jack."he said. "Anytime."Jack replied. "Oh and one more thing."Hiccup said. "What's that?"Jack asked. "You're it."Hiccup said,touching his arm and skated away. "Oh game on."Jack said and skated after him. He passed by Elsa and tapped her arm. "You're it."Jack said smiling. Elsa laughed and skated after him.

Soon everyone was tagging each other,laughing,falling and having a good time. Jack stopped skating and looked at the others having a blast. He chuckled as he watched them. _Who knew history could be fun?_


	12. The dream and powers

Chapter 11

The dream and powers

After skating for a hour and a half the group walked out of the library,flew out and heading to hit the haystack. _Today was a good day_ Jack thought. _I'm so glad I decided to live here._ "That was probably the best idea I've ever heard in my life." Elsa had said when they were leaving the library. "Probably."Jack said with a smile. "Making history fun. That's something I thought I would ever live to see."Elsa said.

"Same."Jack said. "Well I'm going to go hit the haystack. See you tomorrow guardian of fun."she said with a wink and flew smiled at the memory. He put his staff against the wall beside his bed,flopped down on the bed and soon fell fast asleep.

His dream was beyond strange.

He was somehow walking in black,endless abyss even when there was nothing to walk on. In the distance he saw something glowing. He,cautiously,walked towards the light. The light was from a pale blue crystal. It was floating in the air,slowly turning around. Jack examen the crystal. He reached forward to touch it when the air around it started to shift. Jack quickly moved his hand away from the crystal.

The air shifted for a few seconds then a dragon appeared before the crystal. Jack jumped backwards in fright but slipped and fell on his back. He scrambled back up and backed away from the dragon. "Do not be afraid Jack. I mean you no harm."the dragon said. Jack stopped walking away but he kept his distance from the dragon. "How are you talking and how do you know my name?"Jack asked it. "I know everything that happens here. As for the talking a god needs to be able to talk."the dragon answered simply. _A god?_ Jack said to himself. _What is he..._ Jack looked closely at the dragon.

It had two gigantic wings,razor sharp claws,horns on his head,spikes on his back and tail,green scales,orange wings and...golden eyes! "Are you Talos?"Jack asked. He nodded. _You have got to be kidding me. I learn about a god and on the same day I dream of him?_ Jack shook his head then looked at Talos. "Why are you in my dream?"Jack asked. "I'm here to tell you that the fate of the remaining dragonshifters is on you."Talos said. "Remaining dragonshifters?"Jack said confused. "Yes Jack. You and Elsa are not the only ones. There are more,some however never knew about their powers."Talos said. Jack never felt more happy in his life. _There's more of us_ he said to himself. _Me and Elsa are not the only ones. But what does he mean about some haven't found out about their powers?_

"Ok. Why is the fate of the other dragonshifters on me?"Jack asked. Talos looked at him for a long time before he spoke. "Valor is coming." Jack's stomach did flips. _No. He's joking,he has to be._ "Funny joke. Haha real funny."Jack said. "It is not a joke Jack. Valor is coming and you must defeat him."Talos said. "Why must I stop him? Why can't you?"Jack asked. Talos sighed. "Because I'm dead."Talos said. Jack was beyond shocked. "How-how are you...dead?"Jack said softly. "During our last battle Valor had wounded me greatly. I was able to strike him down but I hesitated to finish the job. That was all he needed to land the killing blow." "But why would he kill you? I mean,in your other battles you guys didn't fight to the death from what I heard so why try to kill you now?"Jack asked.

"During his reign in hell Valor learned that a god can take the powers of another god if you kill them. However,to Valor's demise,before I died I used the last of my strength and perverse all my powers in this crystal. Valor has been searching for it since and if he finds it,not only will he rule all he will kill every dragonshifter."Talos said. Jack was so stunned that he couldn't speak. "Now I am giving you my powers,for you are the only one that can stop Valor." "But why me?"Jack asked again. "What makes me so special that only I can stop him?" "Jack there's something about you that even I don't know that makes you the one to have my powers. I understand that is much to take in but you must do it."Talos said softly. "But even if I get your powers how will I control them? After all,there the kind of powers that only a god can control."Jack said. "Easy,"Talos said. "You train the powers until you have full control over them. Plus you can always ask your friends for help."

Jack still wasn't certain about this. _How can I fight a god? Even with Talos's power there still a slim chance I can win this_ he thought. Talos must've sensed his uncertainty because he said,"Jack I'm going to give you a choice. You can either give up these powers and let Valor have them and destroy everything and everyone you love or you take them and defeat Valor once and for all." Jack wanted to decline,to say that he wasn't the one but then he thought of what would happen to the others if Valor got the powers. What would happen to Elsa. He imagined Valor hurting her in ways he couldn't even think of,taking away the dear life from her. He felt his throat tightened in fear.

 _I can't let anything happen to her,it would kill me._

He took a deep breath and looked at Talos. Though his face was expressionless he had a knowing gleam in his eyes. "Ok,I'll take your powers. For the sake of all people and dragonshifters."he said. "Good choice my friend,"Talos said. "Now I am going to tell you where the crystal is. It's on one of the islands near the sanctuary that has a forest on it. All you have to do is touch it and my powers will be transferred to you." "Well I've been there two days ago so it shouldn't be hard."Jack said. "Another thing Jack. I'm sending the remaining dragonshifters here to seek refuge."Talos said. "How are they going to know where this place is?"Jack asked. "Right now I'm making them dream about this place. They will know the way." Talos's body was starting to shift,disappear then reappear. "Oh and one thing before I go Jack. Once you obtain my powers Valor will know exactly where you are,so once you get them I suggest you train right away." "So your powers are a beacon or something for danger?!"Jack said angrily. "Only for Valor."Talos said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "How long do I have before he gets here?"he asked. "With his current location,a month maybe even two,"Talos replied. "Now I will be off. Remember Jack you have the powers to stop Valor and whenever things are hard remember you are not alone."Talos said as he drifted away along with the crystal,leaving Jack all alone in the darkness.

Jack jolted awake in a sweat. He looked around and saw he was in his home. _It's just a dream,it's a dream_ he said repeatedly to himself. _An insane dream._ But no matter how many times he said that to himself he couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than a dream. _I'll just go the forest to see if this crystal is there. If it's not then I'll know it was just a dream._ He got off the bed and walked to the door. He opened the door and walked out the house. Then he transformed into his dragon self and flew towards the forest. The sky was a dark grey color,probably warning it was going to rain.

Two minutes later he got to the forest. Alright let's find this powerful crystal. He walked into the forest,looking around for the pale,blue crystal. He didn't see it. He had been searching for five minutes and he still hadn't found anything. _I knew it was just a dream_ Jack thought,angry that he wasted all this time. _I'm going back to the sanctuary._ He went to turn around but his foot caught on a tree root and he fell.

 _Just great_ he thought. He got up,shook the dirt off him,looked in front of him and gasped. Before him was the crystal! It was wrapped in a few vines but Jack immediately knew that was the crystal. _Ok maybe it wasn't a dream_ he thought. He jumped,hovered in the air and slashed the vines with his claws. The vines fell from around the crystal but the crystal still hovered in the air. He landed on the ground then transformed into his human self. Alright all I have to do is touch it and I'll have the powers,easy enough. He slowly stretched his hand towards the crystal but stopped an inch from it.

His hand was shaking slightly.

 _Come on it's just a crystal_ he said to himself. He closed his eyes,took a deep breath and touched the crystal.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and looked at the crystal. He removed his hand from the crystal then put it back on the crystal. Still nothing happened. Now Jack was getting angry. _Are you telling me that I got out of my bed,into the forest to find a crystal just to ARGH!_ Abruptly,the crystal glowed fiercely and pain sliced through his body. He wanted to move his hand away from the crystal but couldn't.

The pain was getting worse and worse by the second. _I need to let go_ he thought but he couldn't. The pain was so bad now that he was screaming in agony. His body felt weak and he fell onto his knees. The glow of the crystal was starting to dim just as Jack's vision was starting to darken. _No I...need...to stay...awake_ he thought weakly.

He fell onto his side and screamed even louder. Just before he lost consciousness he saw the crystal's glow fade and drop to the ground.


	13. Hell is rising

Chapter 12

Hell is rising

 **Author's note: Hey my Icewings! In today's chapter I decided we'll take a dive into Elsa's mind and see the story from her eyes. So with that said let's begin.**

 _Please Jack please be ok_ Elsa thought as she flew to the healer's with Jack,unconscious,on her back. She just had gotten out of her house when she heard a scream. At first she thought she was imagining things when she heard a second scream,this time louder.

 _It's coming from the forest._ She transformed into her dragon self and flew to the forest. A few moments later she landed in the forest,transformed into her human self and started searching for the source of the screaming. She was just around the middle of the forest when see saw Jack laying on the ground,unconscious. She gasped and ran over to him. She kneeled beside him and put two fingers on her on his neck and checked his pulse.

It was strong.

 _Alive_ she thought with relief. She checked his body for wounds,to see if he fainted by blood loss,but found none. She transformed into her dragon self,grabbed the hood of Jack's hoodie and slung him over her back and flew to the healers. Please be ok she repeatedly worriedly. A minute later she reached the healer's hut. The hut was a small,wooden building with two small windows on the side. She landed in front of the door and transformed into a human self and knocked,Jack and her shoulder. Seconds after,the doors opened and Nesta appeared.

Nesta had almost the exact same features as Hiccup. Brown hair,green eyes,tall and slim. However,Nesta's skin was fairly lighter than Hiccup's and she had both her legs. "Hello Elsa,it's nice to see you."she said. She looked at Jack and immediately went to help Elsa. "Hello to you too Nesta."Elsa said as they walked into the hut. Though the hut looked small on the outside the inside was spacious. There was a waiting room and further inside there were six beds,three on each side. They rest Jack,gently,on one of the beds. "I'll be right back Elsa."Nesta said and walked off. Elsa sat at the edge of the bed and looked at Jack. His face was still and peaceful,his body relaxed. His hair was mussed all over the place and yet,Elsa found it adorable.

She took Jack's hand in hers and entwined her fingers. From the first day she met Jack she had this feeling that she never had before. It was like happiness yet so much more than that. She cared for him,she understood him,she...loved him. _Yes,this feeling I have for him is love. I love him. But she knew that she couldn't be with him. If I'm not with him I can't hurt him like how I hurt Bells_ she said to herself. She felt her eyes water at the thought of hurting Jack. _I can't be with you Jack_ she thought.

Tears spilled down her face.

"Elsa?" She turned her head around and saw Nesta with some teen boy. She quickly tried away her tears. "Are you ok?"Nesta asked. "Yes I'm fine."Elsa said softly. Nesta didn't say anything. The teenage boy walked to Elsa. "Can you tell me what happened to him?"he asked. "I don't know what happened,"Elsa said. "All I know is that I heard screams coming from the forest and when I went to check it out I saw Jack laying on the ground unconscious." The boy turned and looked at Jack. He inspected his body then turned to Nesta. "He doesn't have any wounds. Base on what Elsa told us,my guess is that he fainted from shock or hit his head." "Well all he needs is a bit of tansy and he should wake up. Cole,can you go to the king and queen and ask if they still have any of the tansy I gave them."Nesta said. Cole nodded and walked away. Once he was gone she turned to Elsa. "That Cole,my apprentice by the way." "Is he doing good so far?"Elsa asked,not looking away from Jack. "Really good. He might be better than me once he learns everything."Nesta joked with a smile.

She looked at Elsa and her smile faded when she saw that Elsa wasn't laughing. She sat at the opposite edge of the bed and looked at Elsa. "You really care for him,don't you."she said. "You don't know how much I do."Elsa whispered. Nesta placed her hand on Elsa's. Elsa looked at her. "He's going to be ok."she whispered softly. Elsa nodded but stayed silent. Nesta kept her hand on Elsa's a bit longer then removed it and got up. "So,"she said,walking over to her herb supplies. "You excited for Dragon Day?" Elsa groaned and muttered,"Shot." She had completely forgotten about Dragon Day. Dragon Day was a day where loved ones gathered together,feasted,danced and flew late into the night with their dragons and Elsa was supposed to give a speech at the start of the day,which she forgot to do. "Let me guess,you forgot?"Nesta said. "You got it."Elsa replied. "Well you still have a week a two days so you have plenty of time."she said. Before Elsa could reply Cole came back into the hut along with Hiccup,Punzie and Merida.

"Here's the tansy."Cole said to Nesta giving her a jar with tansy leaves in it. "Thank you."she said. "Elsa,is Jack ok?"Punzie asked. "Yeah just unconscious."she replied. "Well thank Talos for that."Hiccup said in relief. Nesta took one of the tansy leaves from the jar and waved it back and forth beneath Jack's nose. "If he fainted the smell of tansy should wake him up."Nesta said. She waved it a bit more then put it back in the jar. Jack remained still as ever. No,no please don't be… She couldn't finish the thought. Dead silence filled the room. Then Elsa felt Jack's hand moved. She looked at his face and saw that his eyes were open. "Elsa?"he whispered,sitting up. "Jack!"she exclaimed happily. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He stiffened at the sudden hug but then relaxed and hugged her back. "You're ok."she whispered,fighting back tears of relief. "Welcome back bud,"Hiccup said. "Glad to see you're ok." "Ok?"Jack said confused.

"When I found you,you were laying in the forest unconscious."Elsa said,moving her arms from Jack's neck. "Oh."Jack said. "Did something happen?"Merida asked. Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead. "If I tell you you'll think I'm crazy."he said. "We will not!"Punzie protested. "Come on Jack,we're your friends you can tell us anything."Elsa said softly to him. Jack looked her in the eye for a moment then nodded. "Ok i'll tell you guys."he said. "Do you want some privacy?"Nesta asked Jack. "No,you can stay if you want it won't matter if you hear,"Jack said. "The boy can stay too."he added. Once he had everyone's attention he spoke. "Last night I had a dream. In my dream Talos was there. He told me that Valor was coming and that the fate of the remaining dragonshifters is on me." Hearing that Elsa eyes widened. "Remaining dragonshifters?"she whispered. "Yes,"Jack turned to look at Elsa. "Elsa,me and you are not the only ones."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 _Me and Jack aren't the only ones we're not alone_ she thought. "But does these have to do with you?"Punzie asked. "I'm getting there,"Jack replied. "Apparently Valor killed Talos during one of their battles and-" "He killed Talos?!"Hiccup exclaimed in astonishment. "Yes. Then he-" "How could Talos be dead?!"Hiccup said in confusion. "I mean Valor is strong but Talos is stronger and plus why-" "Hiccup let Jack finish!"Nesta said sternly to her brother. Hiccup shut his mouth and stayed quiet. "Thank you,"Jack said to Nesta. "Anyway he told me that Valor killed him,thinking that he would get Talos's powers,but before he died Talos put all his powers in a crystal that Valor has been searching forever for. Then he said that he was giving me the powers because I had something that makes me the one to have his powers. After a little arguing I gave up and said I would take his powers. He told me that the crystal was in the forest and that all I had to do is touch it and his powers would be transferred to me. So I went to the forest,found the crystal and touched it. At first nothing happened. Then a little while after the crystal glowed and I was in pain. This continued for about a few seconds then I couldn't take the pain anymore and must've fell unconscious."

Once he finished the story he looked at the others. Hiccup looked like he was panicking,Merida looked skeptical,Punzie looked like she still didn't get the story,Nesta looked scared and Cole...well he had no expression. But as he looked at them longer he noticed that they all had one expression that was the same. _They're afraid of me_ he realized. _They fear me_. It hurt him like a knife that his friends were scared of him.

He looked at Elsa now. She had a mixture of confusion and worry but,unlike the others,she didn't fear him. It removed some of the hurt he felt but not enough. Nobody spoke. _Should I tell them that Valor is coming? I don't want them to worry but at the same time I want them to be prepared to evacuate_ Jack thought. After a minute of debating he decided he'd tell them. "There's another thing I have to tell you,"Jack said. "Since I have the powers Valor knows exactly knows where I am and...he's coming here." No one spoke. "Valor is what?"Hiccup asked slowly. "Valor is coming."Jack repeated. Now all of them,even Cole,had the same expression:Fear and not for him. "No,no,no! This can't be happening! Jack please tell me you're joking."Hiccup said. "I'm not."Jack said. "But with Talos dead,there's no one to stop Talos,"Hiccup said. "We're doomed!"Punzie said frightened. "I have to agree with Punzie on that one and I'm usually the one who's always telling them that there's always a way."Merida said. The others were beginning panicking over hearing the news.

Elsa wanted to tell them that they could stop Valor,that hope wasn't gone but she knew it would be meaningless words. _Valor is a god_ she thought. _He's stronger than all the dragons in the sanctuary combined there's no way to beat him._ She resaid the story in her head. "He told that the crystal was in the forest and all I had to do was touch it and all his powers would be transferred to me." What a minute if Jack has Talos's powers that means… She looked at Jack. He had a mix of a pained and guilty expression,like he didn't want to tell them sometime but wanted to at the same time. "Jack,"she said. Jack turned his head to her. "Yes?"he said. "You said that Talos gave his powers to you and now that Valor is coming doesn't that mean that...you're the only one that can stop him?"she asked. Everyone was looking at Jack. He looked at Elsa for a long while then turned his head away and didn't answer.

That was all the confirmation she needed.

"It does,doesn't it."she said. "Alright yes,it does."Jack said,finally looking at her. "Jack you can't do this,what you're going to do is suicide!"Elsa protested. "Elsa's right Jack,"Hiccup said. "Even though you have Talos's powers you still need to learn how to control them." "That I already have covered. I just need to get them under my control and I can defeat Valor."Jack said. "Jack you can't be serious."Elsa said. "Elsa,"Jack said. "If I don't defeat Valor not only he rule everyone here,he'll kill every dragonshifters left to exist."Jack protested. "Jack-" "I'm sorry Elsa,"Jack said,cutting her off. "But I got to do this." Elsa opened her mouth to object but then thought against it. She closed her mouth,biting her bottom lip.

 _I don't want him to get himself hurt or killed. But...if he wants to do this then I shouldn't stop him. After all,the people shouldn't have to fear of dying._ She sighed then looked at Jack. "Jack,if you want to do this then I won't object. In fact,I thank you for trying to protect them,"Now she was fighting back tears. "Just...please don't die."she choked out,tears finally falling. She closed her eyes and looked down. Jack got out of the bed walked over to Elsa. He cupped Elsa's chin and lifted her face to his level. Then he took his hand and,lightly,wiped away her tears. "Elsa,"he said softly. " I won't die I promise you that." She nodded her thanks.

"Well if you're going to stop Valor you should start training."Elsa said. Jack nodded. "Will you guys help me?"he asked them. "Of course."they all replied. "Thank you."Jack said,grateful. Hiccup turned to Nesta. "Is he good to train?"he asked. "Yes. But if he feels any pain he must stop."she ordered. Jack nodded. "Let the training begin."he said.

Lava Plains

In a place far away from the sanctuary,known as Lava Plains,where lava was everywhere and the heat was beyond unbearable a dragon was sleeping in the lava. He was taller than Mount Everest and the lava caused him no pain,as if he were laying on grass.

He was known as Valor.

He twitched in his sleep for a while then went still. Then his orange and blue eyes shot ,slowly,got to his feet the lava dripped off him slowly,making him look fierce. "So Talos finally found someone to give his powers to,"Valor said,his voice deep and echoey. "This will be fun indeed. Let them have there fun for soon it'll be gone," He flared his gigantic wings open and roared making the ground itself shake.

"For hell is rising."


	14. Power training

Chapter 13

Power training

"So what power do you want to train first?"Hiccup asked Jack as they walked out of the healer's hut.

"I think we should practice water first,since he'll be coming from across the sea. Maybe I could stop him."Jack said. "Let's go to the beach to practice that."Merida said. "Agreed."Jack said. Elsa and Jack transformed into their dragon selves while Hiccup,Punzie and Merida got on their dragons and they flew off to the beach. Two minutes later they made it to the beach.

Merida,Hiccup and Punzie got off their dragons. Toothless,Agnus and Pascal ran to the forest. Elsa transformed into her human self. She turned to Jack,who didn't change into his human self. "I'm guessing your powers only work when you're your dragon self?"she said. "I guessing yes."Jack said. Elsa yelped in shock and jumped back. "Elsa,what's wrong with you?"Merida asked. She pointed a shaky finger at Jack.

"H-h-he ju-just spoke."she stammered. "Elsa you know that Jack can't talk when he's his dragon self."Hiccup said. "Umm I'm pretty sure I am talking right now."Jack said. Hiccup,Merida and Punzie yelped and jumped back in fright. "I told you!"Elsa said to them. "Jack how are you talking right now?"Punzie asked. "Umm...like how I usually talk."Jack replied,unsure why they were freaking out. "Jack you are your dragon self right now so you shouldn't be able to talk."Hiccup said. Jack looked at himself and,as Hiccup said,he was still his dragon self. "Oh well...I don't know."Jack said. "Hang on I think I know why,"Elsa said. "It's because you have Talos's powers which only a god can have. So that means you're a god and since you're a god you can talk as your dragon self."

"That's probably it."Jack agreed. "Well that's good to know,"Hiccup said. "I'm still going to have to get used to this."he added. They all laughed. "Ok,we said we would help Jack with his powers so let's start."Merida said. "Ok...um how do I do this?"Jack asked. "Well from what I read to control the water all you have to do is concentrate,raise your wings and the water should follow your wings movement. You move them up water goes up,move them sideways water goes sideways. Got it?"Hiccup asked. Jack nodded.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Slowly he lifted his wings up and kept them like that. He something inside of him stir,like the power as reacting to Jack's movement. He opened his eyes and looked at the sea. The water had risen up in the formation of a wave and loomed over them. "I did it! I did it!"Jack cried happily. "Yes you did Jack. On your first try too."Elsa said. In his happiness he accidently let his wings go down. The wave wavered then fell towards them.

"Wave!"Hiccup said. They turned around ran,though they didn't get far. The wave crashed down on the beach while swallowing everyone up. The wave went back into the sea. Elsa,Merida,Jack,Hiccup and Puznie were on the beach soaked and coughing out sea water. Merida was the first person to get up. "Jack!"she shouted angrily. She glared at Jack and walked up to him,hands clenched into fists. "Umm Merida what are you doing?"Jack asked nervously backing away. "Once I get my hands on you I'll...I'll."She lunged forward towards Jack. Hiccup at the last second grabbed her by the waist and held her tight. "Oh no you don't."he said and dragged her back. "Your lucky I don't have my bow and arrow right now."Merida said,fighting against Hiccup's grip but failed. Jack sighed in relief. "Thanks Hiccup."he said. "No problem,"Hiccup said,holding Merida tight. "Besides,if Merida kills you who will protect us?"Hiccup joked. "True."Jack said with a chuckle.

"Let's try that again,"Elsa said,wringing water out her braid. "This time,try to keep this wave away from us."she added looking at Jack. He winced. "Sorry."he said. "It's fine just be careful."Elsa said. He nodded. He turned to the sea and moved his wings to the sides. The water moved to the right and left,creating a pathway between the two waves. He slowly brought his wings down. The waves wavered then slowly came down making the pathway between the two waves disappear. "Well the water power is easy enough to control,"Jack said to the others. "Which power is next?"

"Wind should be next one to practice."Elsa said. "That makes sense,"Punzie agreed. "I mean,since Valor is coming he'll be airborne right? So using your wind power could make things very difficult for him." "Ok. Wind it is."Jack said. "Alright,for wind it's basically the same thing for water except you don't have to concentrate."Hiccup said. "Sounds easy."Jack replied. He took his wings and clapped them together creating a loud boom. The gust of wind was so strong that Hiccup,Jack,Punzie,Merida and Elsa were blown off their feet and was launched into the air. They landed on the sand with a thud.

 _Well that could've gone better_ Jack thought as he got up. He shook the sand off him and walked to the others. "You guys good?"he asked. "Yeah."Hiccup said,getting sand out of his hair. "It seems like the harder I hit my wings together,the stronger my wind power is."Jack said. He brought his wings up and,lightly,clapped them together. He felt a light breeze.

"Fascinating,"Hiccup said. "So the wind power is based on your strength. That's good to know." Jack nodded and flung his left wind to the side. The gust of wind pushed to the left. He flung his right wing to the right and gusts of wind pushed to the right. _Controlling these powers may not be so hard after all_ Jack thought. The rest of the day they trained his powers.

While training they realized that some of his powers were attached to his emotions. For example,if he was got mad he could breathe fire,despite being a Forstwind,and the temperature would increase and if he was using his earth power he could cause violent earthquakes. For his ice power it was like using his frost and with his spirit power he was able to call the dead,human or dragon. _I bit more training and I just might be able to defeat Valor_ Jack thought. _Once and for all._

 **Author's note: Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Reviews are always welcomed and for the next chapter I will be introducing new characters. Some of you might like them.**


	15. The last dragonshifters

Chapter 14

The last dragonshifters

The next morning Jack,Punzie,Elsa,Merida and Hiccup and their dragons and their dragons were at a lake relaxing near the water. "Jack my friend,it seems you will be able to defeat Valor after all."Hiccup said. "I agree,"Elsa said. "The way you controlled your powers it would seem you were born for this."she praised. Jack shyly looked down. "Well if you didn't help me I probably would've been able to control them so thanks for helping me."he said.

"Anytime Jack."Punzie said. "After all your our friend and we stick together to the end."Elsa said. Jack looked at her. _Yes a...friend_ he thought. _I will never be satisfied just being friends but...I can't have her so I'll just have to be._ "Yeah together till the end."he said with a forced smile. "Elsa!"someone shouted. They all looked up.

A guard was flying towards them,wounded and bloodied. She landed before them,got off her dragon,took two steps and collapsed. Elsa jumped forward and caught her in her arms. "Dalla! What happened to you?"Elsa said. Now that they were closer Jack could see how badly hurt she was. She had a gash from her collarbone to her shoulder,a scratch above her left eye and a deep bite on her left angle. "We're being attacked by a bunch of wild dragons,"Dalla said. "The guards are doing their best to calm them down but they need help." Merida readied her bow and got on Agnus.

"Looks like we got dragons to tame."she said. "Couldn't have agreed more."Hiccup said already on Toothless. "Dalla I want you to go to the healer's hut right now."Elsa said. "But your majesty,I must fight the others."Dalla protested. "If you fight anymore you will die,"Elsa said sternly. "I want you to go to the healer's hut and stay until you heal. That's an order." Dalla looked like she wanted to argue but knew better. "Yes your majesty."she said. Elsa helped her to her dragon and she flew off to the healer's hut. "Ok guys let's fly."Jack said.

He and Elsa transformed into their dragon selves and they flew off towards the fighting. They landed near the entrance of the sanctuary overlooking the fight. There was fifteen guards fighting against seven wild dragons but somehow they were unable to even harm them. Either these are the worst guards i've seen or these dragons are overpowered Jack said to himself.

He looked at the dragons.

One of them had silver scales,blue eyes,a horn on its snout,sharp spines on its back,spikes on the edge of its wings and had sharp barbs on the end of its tail. Everything about the dragon screamed dangerous.

The second dragon was the smallest. It was about up to Jack's chest and half the length of his tail. It had green scales,blue eyes,webbed feet,red small wings,fin on the back of its head and stripes on its body.

The third dragon was taller than Jack,had a horn on its snout,a spiky crown on its head,a spiky tail,a mix a blue and green scales,light green eyes and sharp edges on the end of its wings.

The fourth dragon was the longest of them all. It had orange scales,blue-grayish eyes,claws on its large wings,two pairs of long horns on the back of its head,a snake-like head and tail with frills on it and razor sharp teeth.

The fifth dragon was the bulkiest dragon Jack saw. It had yellow-orange scales,a horn on its snout with two other horns coming over its eyes,clubbed tail and brown eyes. The sixth dragon was exactly like Toothless,same body structure,same features. Except she had white scales and amber eyes.

The last dragon was similar to Toothless in body structure but also entirely different. It had sandy brown scales,blue-gray eyes,spikes on its wings,tail fins and spines from its head to the dragon had that look like it couldn't be tamed no matter what.

"Fire!"Hiccup shouted. Merida took a breath and shot an arrow. It hit the small green dragon right on the leg. It hissed in pain. The silver dragon ran up to the green one and made some unadiable noises. They're communicating Jack realised. The silver dragon turned its head to Merida,snarled at her and charged. Merida launched another bow but the dragon swatted it away with her tail. Merida went to back up but tripped over a rock and fell losing her bow. The silver dragon took the moment and pounced. Merida screamed. Just when Jack thought the dragon would get her Agnus tackled the dragon midair. They landed on the ground and faced each other,snarling. Agnus scratched the silver dragon and blood appeared on its flank. It growled and took a step back. The green dragon crawled behind Agnus and stabbed him with its tail.

Agnus turned around and snarled at the dragon but then collapsed. The silver dragon went to finish him off but a guard and dragon stopped them. Jack looked around. The white and blue-green dragon were attacking Hiccup and Toothless,though they seemed to be holding off on their own. Punzie,Pascal and two guards were fighting the orange dragon. _Wait,where's Elsa?_ Jack thought worriedly. He looked around and saw her. She was backed up against a rock with the sandy brown and yellow-orange dragon. She was trying to hold them at bay but they only kept pushing forward.

"Oh no you don't!"Jack said. He flew to them. He landed in front of the two dragons and roared. The roar sounded different though powerful and commanding. The two dragons stopped in their tracks immediately. Nobody moved. Then the two dragons backed up and transformed into humans. "It's him."the yellow-orange one said. "Guys,"he shouted turning his head. The dragon stopped fighting and looked at the once yellow-orange dragon. "It's him."he said. The dragons looked at Jack for a while then transformed into humans. Jack transformed into his dragon self,as did Elsa. _What did that he mean by 'it's him?'_ Jack thought. "The remaining dragonshifters."He heard Elsa murmur.

One of the boy walked up to Jack and looked him up and down. "It really is him."he said. "Umm question: What do you mean by 'it's him?'"Jack asked the boy. The people looked at each other before the boy turned to Jack. "Let me introduce my friends and myself first,"he said. "I'm Marlon. Beside me is my best friend Louis,beside him is my second-in-command Brody,over there is Violet and Clementine and those two down there are Rachel and Chloe." Jack looked at the group. Marlon was probably in in his late teens,tall,had gray-blue eyes,pale skin,slim and short blond hair. He also had an authoritative air around him. Jack could easily understand why he was leader. Brody was a head smaller than Marlon,slim,around her mid teens,pale skin,gray-blue eyes like Marlon,and short auburn hair. Unlike Marlon,she didn't seems to have an authoritative air her,she seemed nervous,scared. She must've done something to prove she can be second-in-command Jack thought.

Louis was around his mid teens,around Marlon's height,slim,had brown eyes,dark skin and dark brown hair. He had a smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Something tells me Louis and me will get along perfectly fine Jack said to himself. Violet was the same height as Brody,slim,around late teens,had light green eyes,pale skin and pale blond hair just below her ears. He had no hint of a smile on her face,just complete sternness. Clementine was the same height as Violet,slim,around late teens,amber eyes,pale skin and a baseball cape with bit of dark brown hair sticking out of it. Rachel was late teens,tall,slim,had long blond hair,pale skin,hazel eyes,two earrings made of jayfeathers. She was the type of girl that most guys would drool after. Her right leg was bloodied.

Chloe was the tallest of a them all,she had blue eyes,light blue hair,pale skin,a beanie,a necklace with the three bullets and a fierce scowl on her face. Her side was also bloodied. "Welcome to our sanctuary."Elsa said. "Some sanctuary."Chloe said. "Chloe!"Marlon said. "Excuse me?"Elsa said. "You say this is a sanctuary but the minute we got here you attacked us and hurt one of our friends!"Chloe said to Elsa. "That's because you guys attacked our guards and us!"Merida argued. "Chole,it's fine."Rachel said,putting a hand on Chloe's arm. "No it's not,"Chloe said angrily shaking off Rachel's hand. "You're hurt and you want me to just be ok with it?" "Chloe,"Rachel said softly. "I know you're worried but we're hungry,we're tired and,as much as we don't want to sound crazy,we were summoned here. Try to at least be a bit respectful."

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine."she grumbled. "Yeah sorry about the attack,"Marlon apologized. "It's been a while since we've seen people." "It's alright,we understand."Elsa said. "What did you guys mean by 'we were summoned'?"Punzie asked them. They all looked at each other again. "Well we meant-" A growling stomach cut him off. "Hey not too be rude,but do you guys have anything to eat?"Clementine asked. "Oh of course,you guys must be starving,"Elsa said.

"Jack,can you take the injured to the healer's hut while take the others to the forest?" "Sure."he replied. He looked at Rachel and Chloe. "You two need your wounds clean stat."he said. "No shit Sherlock."Chloe said. Rachel elbowed her in the rib. "Hey it's not like I can switch to being respectful in two minutes."Chloe protested. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to Jack. "Thank you."she said. "Anytime."he replied. He turned to the guards. "If any of you are injured follow me to the healer's hut." He transformed into his dragon self and flew off,with Chloe,Rachel and the guards following him.

They all got to the healer's hut about two minutes after. Nesta and Cole were standing in front the door,waiting. "This people need to be healed."Jack told them. Nesta looked at Jack in surprise,while Cole had no reaction. _Man,you would think this guys is made out of stone_ Jack said to himself. Nesta opened her mouth,probably to ask how he was talking as his dragon self,but shook her head,looked at Chloe and Rachel and said,"Please come in."

They nodded and walked inside. "Cole I need you to heal all the guards."she said. He nodded and told the guards to come in. "Jack,"Nesta said to him. "I'm sorry but there's not much more inside for more so you can't come in." "It's ok,"Jack said. "I need to meet the others at the forest anyway. Are there injuries serious?"he asked Nesta. "Not really,"she replied. "Just need to be clean up,patched up then i'll send them to the forest." Jack nodded. "See ya."he said. "See ya."Nesta said and Jack flew off to the forest.


	16. Knowing one another

Chapter 15

Knowing one another

Jack reached the islands just around noon.

Elsa,Merida,Hiccup and Punzie were sitting on the beach in a circle with their dragons,eating. He landed beside Hiccup. "Hey guys."he said. "Hey."they said. He looked around. The other dragonshifters were nowhere to be seen. "Where are the others?"he asked. "They're hunting."Merida answered. "What do you guys think about them?"Hiccup asked them. "I think they're ok."Punzie asked. Same,although that Chloe might be a problem."Merida said. "Probably,"Jack agreed. "Then again if you were travelling on an empty stomach, attacked then one of your friends got hurt I highly doubt you'd be all happy and sunshine."

"True."Merida admitted reluctantly. "I would like to get to know them better."Elsa said. "Looks like you'll get your wish."Punzie said gesturing to the forest. The others were walking out the forest and towards them. Marlon was dragging a dead deer with him. They must've looked at him with weird faces because he said,"It for Chloe and Rachel if they come." He set the deer down beside him and they all sat down and stayed silent.

Three minutes later no one still spoke.

 _Ok this is just ridiculous_ Jack thought. He turned to Marlon. "So...how did you guys find this place?"he asked. Marlon looked at Jack for a while before he spoke. "We...we had a dream about this place."he said. "You dreamed about this place?"Merida asked. "Look I know it's sounds crazy but we all had dreamed about this place. So we decided to see if this place really existed." "Looks like it does."Violet said. "Good thing Clementine was able to convince you to come."Louis said. "Yeah i'm glad too."Violet said with a smile at Clementine.

"Down below!"a voice shouted. They looked up. Chloe was flying down to them with Rachel on her back. "Umm she's going to slow down...right?"Hiccup asked worriedly,seeing them speeding down. Chloe was about a meter from them and didn't slow down. "Speeding dragon!"Punzie shouted. The others scrambled up and backed away. Just a the last second Chole snapped her wings opened and landed heavily on her feet. Rachel got off Chole. "Talk about a grand entrance."Brody said and everyone laughed.

"Here,"Marlon said,pointing at the deer. "Got something in case you guys came." "Thanks Marlon."Rachel said. "No problem."he replied. Rachel transformed into her dragon self and they devoured the deer in a matter of minutes. "So,what dragon species are you guys?"Hiccup asked. "I'm a monstrous nightmare."Marlon said. "I'm a rumblehorn."Louis said. "I'm a deadly nadder."Violet said. "I'm a sand wraith."Brody said. "I'm a speed stinger."Rachel said. "I'm a razorwhip."Chloe said. "And i'm a light fury."Clementine said. "Wait did you say light fury,"Hiccup said. "As in the close relative of the night fury?"

"Yeah."Clementine said. "You hear that bud,"Hiccup said turning to Toothless. "You are not the only one." Toothless walked over to Clementine looking at her intensely. Clementine smiled at Toothless and transformed into her dragon self. Toothless jumped up and down with a goofy grin on his face. Clementine purred and nuzzled Toothless. "Aww!"Punzie and Elsa squealed. "Toothless is really happy about not being the only one."Hiccup said. Clementine transformed back into her human self and scratched Toothless under the chin.

He purred then walked back to Hiccup. "How do you guys meet?"Elsa asked. "That's a long tale may take awhile."Marlon said. "We've got time."Punzie looked at Brody. She nodded and he turned to them. "Alright. To be honest,at first it was only me and Brody. We had met over a dead rabbit." "Is that the dragon way of saying date?"Merida asked teasingly. Marlon chuckled. "No,but maybe that should be a code for date. Anyway,I had found the rabbit and just as I was about to eat it Brody appeared. She half skinny as a stick and barely even alive. She saw the rabbit then looked at me. As hungry as I was I couldn't eat that rabbit with her barely alive. I gave her the rabbit. She looked at me for a moment then ate it. Then,once she was finished,she transformed into her human self and thanked me. Shocked always thinking I was the only dragonshifter I just stood there. She had turned to leave when I transformed into my human self and said anytime. She was also shocked by knowing there was another dragonshifter but then soon recovered. From that day we stayed and travelled together."

He looked at us for a bit before speaking again. "About three weeks later we met who was in the middle of trying and failing to flirt with a lady ." "Hey! I wasn't failing,"Louis protested. "Just having some minor setbacks." "Whatever you say Louis."Violet replied. "After the failed attempt,"Marlon continued. "Louis invited himself into the group. At first I didn't really trust him but once he showed us that he was a dragonshifter we were ok. We joked with each other and became best friends. After a month we met Clementine and Violet,who to my surprise,were travelling together.

We asked them if they wanted to join us and they accepted though Violet and threatened me that we hurt her or Clementine well,i'm sure you guys can guess." "Hey,safety first."Violet said. "Then a year later we met Rachel and Chloe...well I should say Rachel." "What happened with Chloe?"Jack asked. "When we met Rachel she was all alone so we approached her. Or tired too. The moment we took one step Chloe came out of nowhere and nearly sliced us in half!" "Over exaggerated much."Chloe said. "Over exaggerated?! Dude you nearly killed us."Clementine said.

"Yeah yeah back with the story."Chloe replied. "So I transformed into my human self and tried to calm her down. That didn't work at all. Thankfully Rachel saw that we weren't a threat and calmed Chole down. Form that day forward we travelled together,fought together,looked out for one another." He looked at each one of them in the eye as he said,"We're a family."

"Aw Marlon."Brody said. "We're all family till death take us away."Louis said. Everyone nodded in agreement. _They really do care for one another_ Jack thought. So yeah,that's how we all met."Marlon finished. "That was a tale to remember."Punzie said. "I'll say."Merida agreed. Jack looked up at the sky. It was well past nighttime. "Well I think we should call it a day."Elsa said,getting up.

"Yeah we should."Jack agreed. Elsa turned to Marlon. "We have some empty houses that should be good for all of you." "Thank you,but we prefer to sleep in the open."Marlon said. "It's ok,"Elsa replied. "If you get cold you know where to find me." "Goodnight guys."Brody said to them. "Goodnight."Jack replied. Elsa transformed into her dragon self and they all flew off to their houses. While they flew off Jack turned his head back and looked at the others.

They had huddled together and were sleeping peacefully.


	17. A battle and death from sea

Chapter 16

A battle and death from sea

"So the boy has some control over the powers,"Valor said. He sighed. "I guess it's time for him to die." He laughed,an evil laughed. "Time to use my water powers." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the sea...well his ghost-like body was. His water power was different from Talos's. By using his water power he could control any aquatic dragon.

Scauldrons were swimming about lazily,not seeing Valor...not that they were able to. Valor's eyes began to glow a bright,pale blue color. Soon every single Scauldron's eyes were glowing the same bright,pale blue color. Now he had their attention. "My loyal water dragons,"he said to all of them. "I want you to go to a dragon sanctuary and kill this boy."He sent them all an image of the boy through their heads. They growled. "If anyone gets in your way kill them. Now go!"he commanded. All the Scauldrons swam off to the sanctuary. Valor smiled. This shall be fun indeed.

Sanctuary

Rays of sunshine warmed Jack's body as he flew towards the hot springs. He looked down and saw the springs below him. He also saw Elsa there,washing her scales. He smiled. _Time to make a splash._ He folded his wings and dove towards the springs.

He collided with the water,causing a huge splash. Elsa quickly covered herself with her wing. Once Jack resurfaced Elsa growled playfully at him. He took his wings and splashed water at her. She took her tail and splashed water at him. They continued splashing water at each other for a few minutes before they stopped. They both got out the springs,transformed into their human selves and sat down. "That was fun."Jack said. "Yeah it really was."Elsa said,smiling.

They sat there in a comfortable silence. "Jack,"Elsa said softly. "Yes?"he said. "Should we tell Marlon and the others about your powers?"she said. "I mean,if they're gonna stay here they have a right to know that their lives are in danger." "That's true,"Jack agreed. "Alright I'll tell them." "We'll tell them."Elsa corrected. "Remember,we're in this together until the end."Jack turned to Elsa and smiled.

She gave a small smile back. Her eyes were sapphires in the sunlight,her hair glowed and her dress sparkled. She was beautiful without a doubt. _But I can never have her_ he thought sadly. _Yet as he looked at her,he couldn't but have a lounging to be with her always. To be hers._ He took a loose strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear then rest his hand softly on her hand. She entwined her fingers with his and looked at him. _I need to stop_ Jack said to himself. _I need to before I…_ "Elsa."he whispered. "Yes Jack?"she whispered back. He only then realised how close his face was to hers. Just one small move forward and he could kiss her. _No Jack you can't do this,you can't be with her_ he thought. Yet he could feel his face moving forward slowly to Elsa's.

"Jack? What are you doing?"Elsa asked. He stopped. _What i'm I doing_ he said to himself. He backed his face away from Elsa's. "I-I'm sorry."he said. "It's ok."Elsa said,looking away from him. An awkward silence filled the air. "We should get to the others."Elsa said abruptly. She got up but remembered that their fingers were entwined. She looked at them for a moment then slowly untwined them. She transformed into her dragon self and flew off. _Well now I blew it_ Jack thought angry with himself. He really wanted to kick himself for messing up.

He transformed into his dragon self and flew to the beach. The others were still asleep in a huddle when Jack arrived. Hiccup,Elsa,Punzie and Merida were also already there. He landed in front of the group. "I feel bad about having to wake them up."Punzie said. "I know,but sometimes we have to do things you don't want too."Elsa said. "Let me wake them up."Jack said with a small sly smile on his face. The others nodded,though Elsa tried to avoid his gaze. Hiccup noticed the sly smile on Jack's face and chuckled. He walked quietly to the sleeping group. "Hey guys,"he started quietly. "WAKE UP!"he yelled. All of them shot up,wide awake and confused. Some of them tried to run but over someone's tail or body. Hiccup was laughing so hard he started to cry.

In the confusion,Marlon blasted a long,hot stream of fire at them. "Jack!"Merida shouted urgently. Jack stomped his foot on the ground and a wall of stone shot from the ground,blocking the fire. Once the fire died down he made the wall fall back down into the ground. The others looked at Jack. Some in horror,some in awe or just confusion. They all transformed into their human selves. "What the hell man! Not funny!"Violet said angrily at Jack. She looked at Hiccup who was trying to stop laughing. "I don't know,"he forced out through his laughter. "It seemed pretty funny with you guys tripping over each other." "Hiccup.."Jack tried to warn,sensing this was going to go badly. "Oh you found that funny,"Chloe said. "Well I'm going to find it funny when I rip you apart!" "I agree with you there."Violet said. They both transformed into their dragon selves and ran to Hiccup.

Hiccup immediately stopped laughing. "Oh no,"he said. "Toothless!" Toothless growled and ran at the two angry charging dragons. Chloe brought her spiky tail up,as if to strike Toothless. "Jack stop this!"Punzie said. He transformed into his dragon self,brought his wings together and flared them apart. Gusts of wind flung Toothless,Violet and Chloe backwards. Toothless nearly crashed right into Hiccup but he moved out the way. Violet and Chloe were flung backwards and crashed into the group. "Guys you're suffocating us."Marlon choked out beneath Violet and Chloe's weight. Once they got them Louis looked at Jack. "Ok...what the heck did he just do?!"Louis asked. "Yeah,how is he able to control the wind and earth?"Clementine said.

Jack turned his head to the others in question. They nodded. Jack turned to Marlon. "You might want to sit down for this."he said. Everyone's jaw dropped. "How is he talking...as his dragon self?"Brody asked. "As I said you might want to sit down for this."Jack repeated. They obeyed immediately and sat down. He recited the whole story to them not leaving out one detail. When he was done everyone was speechless and unmoving. Chloe was the first to move. She walked towards Jack. She stopped about a foot from him. _Oh boy she probably doesn't like me being the god and father of all dragons_ Jack thought. However what happened after shocked Jack.

Chloe lowered her head until her chin touched the ground,flared his wings open and laid them on the ground.

 _She's bowing to me?!_ Jack thought shocked. He honestly would not guess that in a million years. The others transformed into their dragon selves and bowed to Jack. Toothless,Pascal and Angus walked to the dragonshifters and bowed to Jack. "Why are you guys bowing?"Jack asked. Marlon was the first to transform back into his dragon self. "You're the god and father of all dragons. It's only respectful to bow."he said. "Although,I'm surprised Chloe was the first one to bow down."Brody said. "Hey! I know how to be respectful I just chose when."Chloe said. "And,as being the god and father of all dragons,we are yours to command Jack."Rachel said. Toothless,Pascal and Agnus even nodded their heads in agreement. "That's good to kn-"

"We're under attack!"A guard shouted,running to them. "What?"Elsa asked. "Your majesty,a herd of wild aquatic dragons are attacking the sanctuary!"the guard said. "Are all the young and elders being evacuated to the central cave?"Elsa asked. The central cave was where all the young and elders were evacuated during any attack. "They're being evacuated as we speak."the guard assured. "Ok then we're on our way."Elsa said. The guard nodded and ran back to his dragon. Elsa turned to Marlon and the others. "Would you guys like to join us?"she asked. "We thought you'd ever ask."Marlon replied smiling. He turned to his group. "Everyone equipped?"he asked. Clementine got two daggers from her pockets,Violet kicked up her foot and caught a cleaver in her hand,Chloe and Rachel got swords from somewhere,Brody got a spear from somewhere,Louis got a club from under the sand and Marlon got a bow and arrow from somewhere.

"Good to go."Louis said. "Um,where did you guys get those?"Punzie asked slightly worried. "Yeah,i'm like one hundred percent sure we all didn't see you guys with those."Merida said. "Rule number three of survival: Never give away your secrets."Brody replied. "Fair enough."Hiccup replied. "Alright. Hiccup you take Rachel,Merida you take Chloe,Punzie take Louis,Jack take Marlon and Violet and i'll take Clementine and Brody."Elsa said. They nodded and went to where they were assigned. "One more thing,"Hiccup said. "Try not to kill these dragons ok." "Got it."everyone answered. "Let's do this!"Elsa cried. They cheered as they flew to the sanctuary. When they arrived at the sanctuary things were going ok. There were guards and aquatic dragons everywhere. "Scauldrons again. Seriously?!"Merida said angry. "They've attacked you guys before?"Marlon asked. "Yeah."Punzie said. Jack counted at least a hundred Scauldrons and one hundred and ten guards,however,for every guard two Scauldrons were on them. _This could go bad very quickly_ Jack thought.

"For the king and queen!"Hiccup roared,rising his flaming sword high in the air. "For the king and queen!"Everyone cried and ran to the Scauldrons. "Wait this place has a king and queen?!"Louis asked. "Yeah after this we'll introduce you all to them."Merida said over her shoulder. While most of the Scauldrons were oblivious to the recruits,some of them saw them and ran towards them. Jack jumped into the air and landed on the back of a Scauldron. They rolled and rolled,trying to get on top of the other. Finally,Jack used his hind legs and pushed the Scauldron off him. The Scauldron landed on its feet and snarled at Jack. Jack snarled right back. The Scauldron's jaw started to bulge out and it shot a blast of water at Jack. It hit him and Jack roared in pain as the water burn his scales. It took that opportunity and charged Jack. Jack turned to face the Scauldron,though causing himself great pain. The Scauldron jumped towards him and,quick as a bee,Jack slashed his claws across its neck.

Blood sprayed everywhere.

The Scauldron landed right beside Jack,lifeless. Jack looked at his blood red claws then back at the Scauldron. He closed his head and hung his head over its dead body. "I'm sorry."Jack whispered to the Scauldron. He opened his eyes and looked at the others. Hiccup jumped off Toothless and slashed his sword at a Scauldron on the flank. It roared and turned to Hiccup,about to attack,when Toothless scratched it on the snout. It hissed in pain and flew off. "Alright bud!"Hiccup said. Toothless gave him a goofy grin and they ran to other Scauldrons. Chloe and Rachel were taking on three Scauldrons with ease. Marlon was shooting arrows at Scauldrons while Louis clubbed Scauldrons in the head. Brody was spearing Scauldrons in their sides,tails,wings anywhere that wasn't fatal and Violet and Clementine were slashing and stabbing them. Some of the Scauldrons sensed that they were overpowered and flew off but the majority stayed and tried to finish what they started.

He noticed however that when the Scauldrons saw him they went after. He managed them just fine but he knew it was only a matter of time before he got overwhelmed with Scauldrons. "Guard,where is my father and mother?"Elsa shouted. "There at the healer's hut."the guard replied. "Jack come with me."Elsa said. She transformed into her dragon self and flew to the healer's hut. Jack flew after her. He looked at the battle below. From the looks of the battle,it seemed like they were winning. The healer's hut was crawling with Scauldrons when Elsa and Jack got there. Nesta and Cole were at the entrance of the hut keeping the Scauldrons at bay and the king and queen were on the east side of the hut fighting off seven Scauldrons. The Scauldrons weren't attacking Agnarr and Iduna they were just pushing forward,making the king and queen to step back. The ground around them was muddy and slippery,most likely from the Scauldron's waterbreath. When a Scauldron got too close to them Agnarr or Iduna would slash their swords at them while backing up.

Only then did he realised that the king and queen were backing off a crumbling ledge.

Below the ledge were rocks. If the king and queen fell down... "Elsa!"Jack said,pointing his wing at the ledge. Elsa looked at the ledge and,without hesitation,shot towards her parents. She was halfway there when a Scauldron out of nowhere shot a blast of its boiling water at Elsa,hitting her right on her left wing. She roared in pain but kept going. The Scauldron flew full speed at her and slammed into her. Elsa turned to the Scauldron and tried to fight it but couldn't support both their weight and they began falling down.

"Elsa!"Jack shouted and flew down to the two fighting,falling dragons. Elsa scratched and bit the Scauldron but was tiring quickly. The Scauldron was still fresh and retaliated with twice the strength. Jack finally got close to them. He grabbed the Scauldron by the neck and pulled. The Scauldron shrieked and hissed but Jack never loosened his grip. He gathered all his strength and yanked the Scauldron off Elsa. The Scauldron tried to fly at Jack but with his wings scratched and torn it couldn't and fell down below. Elsa straightened herself and they flew back to the ledge. Once they landed Elsa transformed into her human self and clutched her side. "Elsa are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine."she said. She looked up.

"Dad! Mom!"he screamed. Jack looked up. Agnarr and Iduna were at the tip of the ledge surrounded by three Scauldrons and four behind those three. Agnarr waved his sword in an arc,desperately trying to keep them at bay but they kept pushing forward. The ledge was crumbling faster with every second. Iduna turned her head to Agnarr and looked him in the eye. They held that gaze. Though Jack was no mind reader he knew what they were saying in that gaze. "Your majesties no!"he shouted. He ran to them only to slip on the mud. Two of the Scauldrons turned around and watched Jack closely. Agnarr took Iduna's hand in hers and turned to look at Elsa. "Elsa,"he shouted loud enough for her to hear him. "We know that you'll be a good leader for the people here and protect them with your life." "What are you guys saying?"Elsa shouted back.

Iduna looked at Elsa with teary eyes. "We love you Elsa."she said. Elsa eyes widened as the horrific realization. "NO!"she screamed. Jack tried to get up but he kept slipping on the mud. _No,I can't let Elsa feel this type pain I won't._ "We love you Elsa."Agnarr shouted. "Please don't do this!"Jack said. "Please!"Elsa repeated pleadingly. "We're sorry."they shouted together. A Scauldron took one step forward to the king and queen. The ledge crumbled away. All the Scauldrons hastily backed away from the ledge flapping their wings. "NO!"Elsa screamed. She transformed into her human self and flew after her mother and father. Jack crawled quickly over the edge and watched.

Elsa was falling at top speed to Agnarr and Iduna trying to catch them but Jack knew there was no hope. Agnarr looked at Iduna as they were falling. Iduna turned to him and smiled. Agnarr smiled back and they closed their eyes just before they hit the rocks. Jack looked away just before they hit the rocks but he couldn't escape the sound of bones snapping. He heard Elsa roar and took a quick peek. Iduna and Agnarr bodies were twisted in opposite directions and their heads were bleeding. The king and queen were dead. He quickly averted his gaze.

 _They're dead he thought and it's my fault all my fault._


	18. The coronation

Chapter 17

The coronation

She had never felt more lost then she did now.

Elsa watched as six guards carried her mother and father's twisted bodies through the two lines of guards,dragons and citizens,heads hung low,towards their graves. _If only I was faster,if only I stopped the Scauldrons,if_...So many ifs yet none of that matter now.

Tears continuously fell down Elsa's face. The guards gently put Agnarr and Iduna in the graves and ordered their dragons to cover them up. Once they were buried Dalla walked to Elsa. "It's time for the speech."Elsa nodded,wiped away her tears and walked to her parents graves. In the sanctuary it was traditional that when someone dies only the family members may give a speech. She didn't understand why but she wouldn't go against tradition. She stood behind the graves and turned to everyone else.

Some of the people attending she knew and were close to her parents,some she knew but weren't close to her parents and the rest were complete strangers to her and her parents. Even if they were close to her parents or not they all had came to say their last goodbyes to them and had a similar look on their faces:Sadness. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Citizens of our sanctuary,today's is a sad day indeed for,our beloved king and queen are dead."She felt her throat tightened but she swallowed and continued. "But we must remember their bravery,courage and kindness. They were fair but commanding,kind but firm. They were...the best leaders anyone could ask for. And it is with their great leadership that I promise to protect you all as best as I can...as they would."She looked each and everyone of them in the eye with a fierce gaze. "May they rest in peace for eternity."She finished.

All the guards raised their swords or spears high in the air with a fist on their chest and the dragons roared mournfully to the sky. Once the noise died down a person walked over to Elsa. "When do wish to have your coronation?"he asked. Elsa remembered him. His name was Bryan the one who had crowned her father. The "priestess" was what she called him. "I will have it at noon."She replied. Bryan nodded. "Then I suggest you get ready now."Elsa nodded then turned back to the citizens. "The coronation will be at noon. You all may go now." Everyone walked away save Jack,Hiccup,Merida,Chloe,Louis,Punzie,Marlon,Violet,Clementine,Brody and Rachel. Elsa walked to them. "We're sorry for your loss."Louis said. "Thank you."Elsa replied. "Are...you Ok?"Jack asked. "Yeah I'm...fine,"She said. "If you'll excuse me I have to get ready."

She transformed into her dragon self and flew to her house. _It's my fault they're died,just like it's my fault with Bells_ she thought. Once she got to her house she transformed into her human self and walked inside. "Alright. I need to find something fitting to wear."She said. She walked to her small closet and opened it. She had about ten to fifteen dresses in it,each of them different. She looked at each of them until she found the one she was looking for. It was dark blue with tiny snowflakes all over it. It had a long cape on it,it stopped just below her shoulder,exposing her shoulders and neck and had white fur all around the top. _Perfect._ She grabbed it off her hanger and went to change in her bathroom.

Just as she got the dress on she heard a knock on the door. "Elsa,you in there?"A voice,that was unmistakable Jack's,said. "Yeah just wait a minute."Elsa said. She fixed her hair up and looked in the mirror. Once she approved she grabbed her other dress and walked out the bathroom. "Ok Jack you can come in."she said. Her door opened and Jack walked in. She noticed he stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw her and stared. She didn't know why but she blushed. She put her dress back in her closet and turned to Jack,who was still staring. "Jack...are you ok?"Elsa asked. Jack snapped out of it. "Uh yeah I'm uh good."he stuttered. Elsa giggled and Jack smiled. "Is there something you need Jack?"Elsa said. "Yes. I need to know how you're feeling."he replied. "Well I'm mostly nervous but-" "I'm not talking about the coronation,though it's normal that you're nervous."Jack said. Elsa instantly knew what he was talking about. "Oh,"she said.

"Well I...honestly I'm lost." Jack leaned against the wall. "Go on."he urged. "The moment I saw them dead,their bodies twisted and bloodied,I felt like my whole world just went dark that there was no light left. During the whole funeral I kept thinking "if only I was faster,if only I had stopped the Scauldrons.""She shut her eyes as she remembered their last words and their dead bodies. "It's my fault they're dead just like it was my fault….with Bells."she whispered. She felt tears coming and she let them. A moment later she felt arms wrap around her and hold her tightly. "Elsa I said it once and I'm going to say it one last time. It wasn't your fault."Jack said softly but firmly.

"But if I had just-She started. "Elsa the moment they fell off the ledge there was nothing that could be done,"He turned around her around so she looked him straight in the eye. "There was nothing you could do."Jack said. Elsa wanted to object,say that were was a chance they could still be alive today but she knew Jack was right,as he usually was. "You're right Jack."Elsa said. "Well they don't call me the Fortune teller for nothing."Jack joked and Elsa laughed. "Thank you Jack."She said. "Anytime Snowflake,"He replied. "I'm just gonna go and give you some time."With that he walked out towards the door and headed out. Elsa smiled and took a deep breath.

 _Ok you got this Elsa_ she said to herself. She walked out her house,transformed into her dragon self and flew to the "Ice Crowning",the place where all coronations took place. It was the biggest place in the entire sanctuary. It was wide open with sunlight shining everywhere,a few trees around and,at the front,it had a small stump of a tree covered in ice. Everyone in the sanctuary,human or dragon,was there talking as they waited for her. She flew over them,to the ice stump and landed on it. Once they noticed her the talking came to a stop.

She transformed into her human self and stood still. Bryan walked over to her with a crown made of ice. She always wondered how he was able to keep getting the ice crowns for the coronations,since their blacksmith had died last year and her father and mother still hadn't been chosen,and how the ice never melted in the sun or heat. He stopped before her and stayed still. Elsa lowered her head a bit and Bryan put the crown on her head and backed towards the crowd. She raised back her head and looked back at people. _Time for a speech_ she thought. _I can do this._ She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Agnarr and Iduna were great leaders,probably greater than I will ever be. But that won't stop me from trying to protect you all with my life,to be everything they taught me to be,to be the best leader I can be." No one made a sound. Elsa started panicking. _Did I mess up? Did I say something wrong._ Then a horrible thought struck her. _Maybe they don't think I can as good as Agnarr and Iduna._ She clenched her hands to prevent them from shaking. _They're probably right. After all,how can I hope to be as good as them if I'm the reason they're gone._ Elsa looked at the crowd again and her gaze met with Jack's. They held that gaze and Elsa couldn't help but think that they were having a silent conversation in that gaze.

As if sensing her doubt,he raised his staff high into the air and shouted,"Queen Elsa!"Hiccup followed,raising his flaming sword and shouted,"Queen Elsa!"Then Merida,Punzie,Louis,Brody,Clementine,Violet,Rachel,Chloe and soon everyone was shouting queen Elsa. The dragons flapped and stomped their feet in agreement. They shouted it with pride,happiness and most importantly confidence...like they believed in her. She was truly touched by that. She looked at Jack and mouthed the words thank you. He nodded with a smile and bowed. Everyone followed Jack's lead soon after and bowed. Elsa stood up,tall and proud,as she looked at her people.

A light breeze of wind picked up and her hair waved in the wind. She looked up at the sky. She thought it was nothing,but she could of sworn the sun started shining brighter than before. _Father,mother I hope I made you guys proud today_ she thought. Then she heard a whisper in the wind,as if they heard her.

 _We were always proud of you._


	19. Preparations and unanswered questions

Chapter 18

Preparations and unanswered questions

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry for not posting in a while but I had school and way too many tests so yeah. But with that aside let's begin the story.**

* * *

Dragon day was a day away and the sanctuary was never busier. Everyone was making decorations,practicing singing and preparing feasts. They dragons were also getting ready. Training their flying strength,since they were going to fly late into the night,resting and eating. Elsa was at her house,working on her speech for the big day and so far it was going well.

She looked out the window. If she had to guess it was about fifteen minutes past dawn. _I think i'll go see the others._ She got up and walked out the house. She deep breath of the fresh air and sighed happily. She transformed into her dragon self and flew to the beach. Everyone who she passed on the way waved or bowed to her. She loved her people and she promised to protect them,even if it cost her life. She reached the beach and saw the others there,including Nesta,Cole and James,working on decorations.

She didn't see Marlon and his group however. _Probably hunting or still asleep_ she thought. She landed and transformed into her human self. "I'm sooo excited for tomorrow!"Punzie shouted excitedly. "It's going to be great!"She ran around screaming and laughing. Elsa laughed at Punzie enthusiasm. She looked at James. From the two months she last saw him he'd grown. He was the exact height as Jack,had short brown hair like Jack's,pale skin and brown eyes. If she had to be completely honest she thought James looked like Jack's twin brother.

 _Now that would be weird...but also hilarious_ she thought. Toothless,Agnus,Striker and Pascal were chasing and tackling each other not too far for them. Even they are excited for Dragon day. "Punzie,could you please stop screaming?"Merida asked. "Come on Merida. Don't be such a stick in the mud."Punzie replied. "I'm not trying to be a stick in the mud but if you keep screaming i'm going to get a headache and what happens when I get a headache?"Merida said. "You get grumpy."Punzie said. "Right,"Merida said. "And I don't want to be grumpy the day before Dragon day." "Ok,ok I'll stop screaming."Punzie said. "Thank you."Merida said gratefully. "Here comes Marlon and the others."Hiccup said. Elsa looked behind her and saw Marlon and his group flying towards them. They landed by the group and transformed into their human selves. "Good morning,your majesty."Marlon said with a bow,the others following.

"Good morning you guys,"Elsa replied. "And you can call me Elsa." Marlon looked uncertain but he nodded. "Hey,can you guys please explain to us what this Dragon day is that everyone is talking about?"Rachel asked. "No one explained it to you guys?"Jack said. They shook their heads. "That's ok,"Elsa said. "Basically Dragon day is a day that happens once every year. We gather around loved ones,sing songs,have feasts,dance and fly on our dragons late in the night."she explained. "Oh,you guys mean christmas."Clementine said. Now it was Elsa and the group's turned to be confused. "What's christmas?"Hiccup asked. "Where we come from,christmas is basically another name for what you guys call Dragon day."Marlon explained. "It's the best!"Louis exclaimed. "Do you guys do the same thing as us on christmas?"James asked. "Somewhat,"Brody said. "We do have feasts,sing songs,dance and gather with loved ones. However we don't fly on our dragons and we give gifts to each other." "Do you guys make the gifts?"Nesta asked curiously. "The humans yes. But the dragons do it differently."Clementine said. "How differently?"Cole said. "Well,for the dragons,the males go hunt the female her favourite food as a gift...or as a mating ritual as well."Violet explained. "Interesting."Jack said.

"Yeah,"Marlon said. "But anyway,what are you guys doing here?" "We're working on decorations."Hiccup replied. "Mind if we lend a hand?"Rachel asked. "We don't mind at all."Elsa said. The group sat down and they got to work. Elsa looked to her left and noticed Jack having trouble trying to tie some sticks together. "Need any help Jack?"she asked. "Yeah that would be a big help."he said. She kneeled down beside him. "What do you need help with?"she asked. "I need you to bend these sticks in a circle overlapping each other while I tie them together."Jack said. Elsa nodded and grab some sticks. She bent the first one into a circle and it snapped in two. "Dam it."she muttered. She took another stick and tried again. It snapped in two as well. "Jack,I don't think I can put the sticks in a circle unless you want broken sticks."she said. "Man."Jack said.

Just then James walked over to them. "You guys need any help?"he asked. "As a matter of fact yes,"Jack said. "Can you get Striker and bring him here?" James nodded,turned his head around and whistled. Striker stop tackling Angus and looked up at James. "Striker,here buddy."James ordered. Striker got off Angus and walked to James. "Listen to Jack now."James said to Striker. Striker turned his head to Jack and waited. "Striker,can you blow a low flame on the sticks,"Jack said. "Just enough for the wood to burn."he added. Striker nodded and lowered his head to the sticks. He opened his mouth and breath a low heat flame on the sticks. The sticks,slowly,turned black. "Ok that is enough. Thanks Striker."Jack said.

James scratched Striker behind the ear and he purred. "Ok,now try it."Jack said to Elsa. She took two sticks and bend them in a circle. They didn't snap. "Yes!"Jack exclaimed happily. "Thank you James and Striker."Elsa said. They nodded. "Now take the two ends and make them overlap."Jack instructed. She put the two ends of the sticks over each other. "Good. Now hold them like that for a second."Jack said. He grabbed a piece of string and tied the two sticks together. "Let them go."he said. She put the sticks on the ground. "Perfect."Jack said as he looked at it. "You finally got that one wreath done,Jack."Hiccup said,appearing from nowhere. "Yeah,yeah I got it I'm slow."Jack said. "You guys should check out Rachel and Chloe's wreath."Hiccup said,pointing at Rachel and Chloe. "Sure why not."Jack said. They walked towards them. Once Elsa saw their wreath her jaw dropped. The wreath had several sticks tied together and they used bits of palm tree leaves,flower petals and forest tree leaves and somehow put it on the wreath.

It looked colorful and pretty. "I must say you guys have an artistic talent."Elsa complimented. "Thanks,"Chloe said. "Though it's Rachel who did most of this." "Well,whoever did this,it looks great."Jack said. "That's Rachel,"Chloe said,with a smile and putting her arm around Rachel. "Creative and artistic." "Thanks Chloe."Rachel replied and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Elsa's eyebrows raised up in surprise. _Wait is Rachel and Chloe...a couple?_ She honestly did not see that coming or noticed that Chloe and Rachel were a couple. She glanced at Jack and saw he had the same surprised expression. Rachel noticed their surprised expressions. "You guys ok?"she asked. "Yeah it's just...we didn't know you guys were a couple."Elsa said carefully. "Oh yeah,we usually don't tell people."Rachel said. "We understand,"Jack said. "Though is anyone else in your group a couple so we don't get surprised again." "The only couples in our group is Rachel and me and Violet and Clementine."Chloe said. "Alright,good to know."Jack said. "Is there any couples in your group?"Rachel asked. "Not yet,"Jack replied. "Though Hiccup and Merida are probably going to be the first couple here."

"That's true."Elsa agreed with a laugh. "Well with the way they're teasing each other right now I won't be surprised."Chloe said pointing at them. Elsa and Jack turned around and saw Hiccup and Merida working on another wreath. They were talking,laughing and playfully shoving each other. "Hey Hiccup,Merida could you two make it more obvious."Jack shouted teasingly to them. Everyone laughed while Merida and Hiccup blushed madly. "Anyway,we'll let you guys get back to work."Elsa said. "Ok."Rachel said. Elsa and Jack went back to working. A while past dawn they finished with the decorations. "Man my back is killing me right now."Nesta said,stretching her back. "Well we're finished so we can rest now."Marlon said. "I don't know,"Elsa said uncertain. "I mean I have to back and see if everyone at the sanctuary are ok." "Come on Elsa. Leaving them alone for a while won't kill them."Jack said. Elsa was uncertain. _Should I leave them all alone with no queen she thought. I mean,they're only decorating their houses so nothing should happen to them and if something does happen a guard will come find me._ "Alright i'll stay,but not for too long."she said. "Great."Jack said happily. They all sat down in a circle. "So what do do guys want to talk about?"Louis asked. They all stayed quiet until Hiccup said,"We need to talk about that Scauldron attack."

Now that was a topic that no one,especially Elsa,wanted to talk about. But she would be lying if she didn't want some answers. "Well,we could start be asking each other what that attack was about."Cole suggested. "Yeah I mean,is this the first time they attacked in a group like that?"Jack asked. "Scauldrons always are in groups or,at the very least,pairs so them attacking in a group wasn't something odd,"Hiccup said. "What's odd was the way they were attacking...like they were on a mission." "That is true."Nesta agreed. "But if they were on a mission what was that mission?"Brody asked. "Is seemed once the king and queen were dead they all left. Could that be the mission."James said. "It can't be that,"Punzie said. "This isn't the first time Scauldrons attacked the sanctuary so if they wanted to kill the king and queen why would they do it now when they had multiple chances?" "Plus,"Merida added. "What would a bunch of dragons gain from killing a king and queen? I mean if it was a person I could assume they would gain something but a dragon?"

"I may be just throwing stuff on the table but didn't anyone notice that everytime a Scauldron saw Jack they would stop what they're doing and attack."Violet said. Everyone turned their heads to Jack. "I noticed the same thing happening as well."he said to them. "What are you getting at,Violet?"Clementine asked her. "I'm just thinking: Why would the Scauldrons every time they see Jack go after him?"Violet said. "Well just to kill him as I'm pretty sure that's what they came here to do to all of us."Chloe said. "I guess,"Violet said reluctantly. "But something just doesn't add up." "Some of our questions will be unanswered but for now,let's just forget all of this,relax and talk about jolly good times."Louis said.

"Sure. Hey why don't we tell them about the time Louis tried to charm Clementine and failed."Marlon suggested. "Dude!"Louis exclaimed. "Yeah that was pretty hilarious."Chloe said with a chuckle. "Ok so what happened-" "Did you not hear me say dude."Louis asked. They all laughed. As they talked and laughed Elsa stayed quiet,thinking. _What Violet suggested does make some sense. All the Scauldrons did come after Jack once they saw him but why?_ She turned to looked at Jack who was smiling broadly and laughing. _Is Jack the reason that my parents aren't alive?_ She hated to think of such a thing of Jack but she couldn't wonder if it was all because of him. _Well looks like most of our questions will always be unanswered._


	20. Dragon day

Chapter 19

Dragon day

The sun still hadn't risen over the horizon but that didn't stop Jack from getting up and flying to Elsa's house.

He quietly pushed the door open. It didn't even make a creak. He tiptoed silently into the house and towards Elsa's bed. He stopped just at the foot of the bed and looked at her. Her hair was sprawled out in all different directions,the snowflakes on her dress glinted even with no sunlight and her face was peaceful.

Not stressed with ruling the sanctuary or sad with the loss of her parents.

Just peaceful.

He was so lost in looking at her that he almost forgot why he came here.

Almost.

 _She is going to hate me for this_ he thought with a soft chuckle. He took a deep breath and shouted,"Happy Dragon day!"Elsa jolted awake,jumped onto her feet,leaned over the side and fell out her bed. Jack laughed. "Jack!"Elsa said,not at all happy. At this point Jack lost it and laughed harder. "I'm...sorry but...I couldn't pass...up...the opportunity."Jack said through his laughter.

"One of this days I'll get you back Jack Frost."Elsa swore,getting up. "We'll see,my queen."Jack replied. She combed her hair out then tied it in her usual long braid. "Mark my words."Elsa said while straightening her ruffled dress. Then she walked over to Jack and gave him a hug. "Happy Dragon day."she said softly. Jack went as still as a tree as Elsa hugged him but,after a moment,hugged her back. Seconds later,she let go and backed away. "Let's go wake our friends."she said. Jack nodded. They walked out Elsa's house,transformed into their dragon selves and flew to Hiccup's house. Elsa transformed into her human self and knocked on the door. A minute later the door opened and Hiccup appeared,already dressed. "Happy Dragon day!"Elsa said happily. "Happy Dragon day buddy."Jack said. "Happy Dragon day to you two as well."Hiccup said to them. "Elsa,Jack!"a voice shouted. They looked up and saw Punzie and Merida flying to them. Once they landed they both ran to them. "Happy Dragon day Jack and Elsa!"they yelled. "Happy Dragon day!"Jack and Elsa said back.

Toothless walked out Hiccup's house and purred at everyone. "Happy Dragon day to you too,Toothless."Jack said and scratched him behind his ear. Angus and Pascal walked up to Toothless and the three of them nuzzled and licked each other in greeting and happiness. "Even the dragons are in the Dragon day spirit."Punzie said. "Let's go wish Marlon and the others a happy Dragon day."Merida said.

They nodded. Elsa and Jack transformed into their dragon selves while Hiccup,Punzie and Merida got on dragons and flew to the beach. Marlon and the others were already awake when they got there. Some of them were eating and some of them were playfully tackling each other. "Happy Dragon day guys!"Punzie shouted. "Happy Dragon day to you all as well."Marlon said. The others echoed the greeting back. "So,what are you guys going to do today?"Brody asked. "Well first everyone in the sanctuary will go near the entrance of the sanctuary and I'll give a speak. Then they'll go have their feasts. After that everyone comes back and we sing,dance and once night comes we fly on our dragons."Elsa said. Brody nodded. "How long until everyone at the sanctuary is awake?"Marlon asked. "It's still early,so not for a while."Elsa replied. Marlon and Brody glanced at each other then looked back at them.

"Would you guys like to join us in a little friendly race?"Marlon asked. "A race?"Jack said,his interest sparking. "Yes a race."Marlon repeated with a laugh seeing Jack's excited face. "Sure why not."Elsa said. Brody turned to the rest of her group and shouted,"Everyone here." Everyone stopped what they were doing and came to Brody. "What's going on?"Clementine asked Brody. "We're doing our annual race."Brody replied. "Yes!"Chloe said excitedly. "Ok Marlon will make the teams and explain the rules."Brody told Elsa and the others. "Ok. First do you guys want to join us?"Marlon asked Toothless,Angus and Pascal. They nodded. "Alright. Elsa,Rachel,Louis,Pascal and Punzie there."Marlon said,pointing to the right. They nodded and went to the right. "Now Jack,Chloe,Clementine,Hiccup and Toothless over there."he said,pointing to the left. They nodded and went to the left. "And lastly,Brody,Violet,Merida and Angus over here."They walked to Marlon.

"Now that we have our teams i'll explain how this will play out. One person from each team is going to run half of the whole beach. From there,you'll touch the next person in your team and they'll fly or run across the water and touch the next person on your team. Then they'll fly,or run,back across the water and touch the next people in your team. From there they'll fight each other until two of the people from the opposite teams surrender. Then the person who won the fight can go into the forest and they have to find a sloth. Once the person finds a sloth they have to come back here without losing the sloth." "Wait why would they lose the sloth?"Merida asked. "Because the l people of the other teams have to try and get the sloth and bring it to the finish,"Marlon replied. "Alright. Choose who's doing each part and get in your positions."

Jack's team huddled around as Jack told them who was doing what. "Ok. I'll do the running. Chloe you'll fly over the water." "Got it."she said. "Clementine,you will fly back." She nodded. "And Hiccup,Toothless you'll do the fighting and find a sloth." "Alright."he said,cracking her knuckles. "Let's win this."he said. "Team Jack!"Chloe shouted. "Team Jack!"they shouted together. They all shattered and took their places. Jack looked to his sides and saw Elsa and Brody were doing the running part. "When I say go start running."Marlon shouted from his position. Jack transformed into his dragon self. "You guys better be prepared to eat my dust."Jack said to Elsa and Brody. "Oh,we'll see about that Frost."Elsa replied before she and Brody transformed into their dragon selves. "On your mark,get set,GO!"Marlon yelled.

At that they were off.

Jack was neck and neck with Elsa while Brody was slightly behind them. _Come on Jack,you got this_ he said to himself. He pushed himself to his limit and soon enough he was in the lead. "Eat my dust!"Jack yelled to them. Elsa growled and blasted ice at Jack but he ducked. "Miss me Elsa."he shouted. He looked back to the front and saw a huge patch of ice. "Ah man."he said. He went to go fly over the patch but wasn't fast enough and ended up slipping on the ice. Elsa ran pass Jack,doing her growling-cough laugh,and over the ice as if it were nothing. Brody slipped on the ice as well and landed on her back. Jack slowly got up and flew over the patch of ice. _So you want to play dirty Elsa. Alright then,let's play dirty_ he thought. He flew at top speed towards Chloe,surpassing Elsa.

Elsa stared at Jack with a stunned expression as he passed her. Jack landed in front of Chloe and tapped her with his wing. She transformed into her dragon self and flew off. Seconds later Elsa tapped Rachel and Brody tapped Violet. Once they were off Brody and Elsa transformed into their human selves. "Hey,"Elsa said. "Flying is against the rules." "So blasting ice to make your opponents slip isn't against the rules?"Jack asked. "Ok you got me there."she said. "Come to think of it,Marlon never said any rules."Jack said. "Because there's none..except for no killing of course."Brody said with a small smile. "Wait,so we're allowed to cheat?"Elsa asked incredulously. "Yeah. It makes our races more interesting."Brody replied. "Well that's good to know."Jack said with a sly smile.

"Let's watch the rest of the race."Brody said and they watched the rest of the race. Rachel was in the lead,with Violet and Chloe a second behind. Once they were close to their next teammates,Chloe takes her tail and smacks it against the water. Water sprays over Rachel and Violet causing them to slow down,not by much,but enough for Chloe to be in first place. She tapped Clementine and she was off like a jet. Marlon was the next to fly back to the beach and lastly Louis. Louis was flying so slowly that Jack was starting to wonder if his team would ever finish the race. Marlon whipped his tail to the side and it hit Clementine full on in the face,making her fly back. "Well,you weren't kidding when you said it makes your races more interesting."Elsa said to Brody. "Glad you know now."she replied. Marlon was the first to make it back to the beach. He tapped Angus and Merida took out a sword. Next was Clementine who tapped Toothless. Hiccup took out a sword,not his flaming one,and the fight began.

Toothless immediately pounced on Angus. He growled and bucked like a bull trying to throw him off. Angus twisted his head to the side,grasped Toothless's tail in his teeth and pulled him off. As soon as Toothless was off him,Angus slashed his his claws at Toothless. He jumped back but Angus was still able to graze him on the flank. Tiny droplets of blood dripped out the scratch. Toothless growled and they circled each other,waiting for an opening. Meanwhile Hiccup and Merida were evenly matched. While Merida's blows were fast but uncoordinated Hiccup's were slow but calculated.

Merida went for a quick thrust at Hiccup's rib but he saw it coming from a mile away. He danced to the side,blocked the sword with his sword and pushed it away. They continued to block each other's blows and try to get the edge on the other. Angus took his tail and whacked sand towards Toothless. He raised his wing protectively over his face. Immediately,Angus leaped towards Toothless and pinned him down before Toothless could even react. Toothless tried to throw him off but with Angus being the bigger and heavier one there was no chance.

What happened next made Jack laugh out hard.

Punzie rode on Pascal,flying towards the fighting. Once they were close enough Punzie jumped off Pascal,got a pan from somewhere and as quick as a bee smacked both Merida and Hiccup's swords out of their hands. Pascal jumped on Angus and leaned all his weight on Agnus. Even though Angus was much stronger than Pascal,he was leaning his weight onto Toothless so if he moved,just a bit,Toothless would be able to get free. He tried to use his tail to smack Pascal off. Pascal blocked the attempt with his own tail and gave Angus a warning growl. Angus looked at Pascal then bowed his head,the dragon sign of submission. Toothless followed the gesture. Hiccup and Merida,seeing their dragons surrender and having no weapons to fight back,raise their hands up in surrender. Punzie gave them a victorious smile and whistled. Pascal got off Angus and walked to Punzie. "Alright boy,let's go find us a sloth."Punzie said to him. She got on him and they flew to the forest.

Once they were gone Jack walked to Hiccup and Merida,laughing. "Wow,I never knew Punzie was that good with a frying pan that she beat you two."he teased. Merida glared at him but Hiccup laughed along with Jack. "Remind me to never get on that girl's bad side."Louis said,appearing near them. "Will do."Jack said. "Though if Punzie hits him,I won't complain."Chloe said. "Thanks Chloe you're such a good friend."Louis said sarcastically. "I know."she replied smugly. "I have to say,this was a great morning so far."Elsa admitted to Marlon. "I'm glad the queen improves of it."Marlon said playfully. "We should make this another tradition for Dragon day."Hiccup said. "Maybe,"Elsa said. "But some people might not like me changing tradition." "Once they see how fun it is,they won't mind."Merida assured. "Ok. I'll bring it up."Elsa said. "Punzie found the sloth!"Rachel shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to the forest and saw Punzie and Pascal flying back with a dead sloth. "Time for some fun."Merida said. She jumped on Agnus and they flew to Punzie and Pascal. "Come on buddy,charge!"Hiccup said to Toothless. He smiled and flew to Punzie and Pascal also. Punzie looked at Merida and Hiccup and smiled. Once they were a tail length away she threw the sloth over their heads and shouted,"Rachel!" Rachel transformed into her dragon self,caught the sloth and ran back to the start. "Get her!"Marlon shouted and everyone charged to Rachel. She looked behind her then looked forward and ran even faster. She was at least a mile from the start when,out of thin air,Brody popped out of the sand before Rachel. She was so frightened that when she tried to stop she fell flat on her back and dropped the sloth.

Brody grabbed the sloth and ran to the start. Rachel roared,got up and ran at Brody. When she was right behind Brody she jumped on her back and stung her right on her shoulder. Brody felt her whole body starting to go numb. Just before it was completely numb she looked at Violet and tossed the sloth to her. Violet got ready to catch the sloth but never got it because Elsa jumped in front of Violet,caught the sloth and ran. Violet growled. _Now it's my time_ Jack thought. He ran faster and soon was right behind her. He grasped her tail in his jaw,softly so he wouldn't cause any wounds,and pulled her back. She lost her balance and fell on her side,dropping the sloth. He snacthed it and ran to the start,which was three dragons lengths from him.

He looked over his shoulder.

They all were wing length away from him. _I must be slowing down_ he thought. He knew that he wouldn't make it before one of them caught him and his teammates were too far back to pass it to them. Then he thought of something. _It's risky,but I have to do it._ He continued to run until he was two pencil lengths away from the start. Then he put all his strength into his back legs and jumped. It felt as if time slowed down as Jack was slowly inching to the start.

Just when he thought he would win,Marlon went beside him and bodied him in the side. Jack roared in pain and,in doing so,caused him to lose the sloth. Marlon grabbed the sloth and ran pass the start. He dropped the sloth and roared into the sky victorious. "Team Marlon!"Brody shouted. "Team Marlon!"Violet and Merida shouted along Brody. "Man,I'll admit that was a nice surprise attack Marlon."Jack complimented. "Thanks Jack. And you pulling Elsa's tail was a smart move."Marlon said. "Well you gotta think fast if want to win."Jack said. "Right on."Marlon agreed. "We are so doing this every year."Punzie said excitedly. "I agree with Punzie."Hiccup said. "Elsa you have got to make this a tradition."Merida said to her. "I will see Merida. After all,a queen may make decisions herself but a wise queen will make it with her people."Elsa stated. Jack looked at her with admiration. _Now that's a queen_ he thought. "We'll have to make some rules though,considering most of the people in the sanctuary are young kids."Louis said. "Yeah that would be best."Jack said.

"Well we should head back. It's nearly morning."Elsa said. Jack looked at the sky and indeed saw that the sun had slightly risen over the horizon. "Yeah let's get going,"With a flirtatious grin at Elsa he added. "Lead the way my queen."Elsa's cheeks turned a bright red and she quickly transformed into her dragon self like she was trying to hide the blushing.

Jack smiled in accomplishment.

Once they were ready they headed back to the sanctuary. Some of the people were already up and heading to the entrance of the sanctuary. "Happy Dragon day,your majesty!"Some of them would say to Elsa. She nodded her thanks to them. When they made it to the entrance Elsa landed in front of the assembled people and the rest of them landed in the front row. Elsa transformed into her human self,clasped her hands in front of her and waited. Twenty minutes later they were still waiting for some people to arrive. _Oh my frost_ Jack thought annoyed. _Shouldn't they been here like...forever ago._ He looked at Elsa and saw she was in the same position as she was in twenty minutes ago. _I swear either Elsa's parents trained her really well or she just turned into statue._ Seven minutes later a few more people came and Elsa's position shifted. _Must mean everyone is here. About time too_ Jack thought. His legs were so numb that he had to lay on his stomach. He shook off the numbness from his legs and stood up,getting ready to listen to Elsa's speech.

She cleared her throat,looked at everyone then spoke. "Citizens and dragons of this sanctuary. Today is the day that our great-great-great-great-great-great ancestors had declared this day to be Dragon day. Today we shall sit around our loved ones." Jack could have sworn he heard sadness in her voice when she added. "And remember our old ones." _This must be hard for her_ Jack thought. _I'm guessing that this is her first Dragon day without her parents. Don't worry Elsa I'll make sure this is the best Dragon day you ever had._ "Let us feast like kings and queens and feel the wind on our face and wings. Let us have the best Dragon day we could ever have!"she said.

Everyone cheered. "Now go have your feasts,"Everyone turned to leave when Elsa added. "And return back here."Everyone either turned to Elsa in confusion or looked at each other in question. "Elsa..."Bryan said questionly. "Trust me it will be worth your while."Elsa said to them calmly but firmly. Bryan took a clue and didn't ask any questions. Everyone turned back to leave but not before Jack heard murmurs of, "The queen doesn't have more bad news,does she?" and "I hope nothing bad happened."

Soon after only Jack,Hiccup,Elsa,Merida,Punzie,Violet,Marlon,Clementine,Chloe,Brody,Rachel and Louis were left. "All this talking about feasts is making me hungry let's go find something to eat."Chloe said. "Couldn't agree more."Clementine agreed. "Alright then,let's go."Elsa said. She transformed into her dragon self and they all flew to the beach. When they got there Chloe sniffed the air,trying to catch the scent of prey. "Don't smell any prey."she finally said. "They must be deeper into the forest."Elsa said. "Do you guys ever run out of food here?"Brody asked. "No."Elsa replied. "How's that possible,"Rachel said. "There's like hundreds of dragons here." "When the food in the forest is going low we make the dragons go into the sea for food,giving the animals in the forest time to flourish and become plentiful."Elsa explained.

"Oh."They all said. "So what should we hunt?"Marlon said. "Well,since it's Dragon day let's hunt something that involves all of us."Punzie said. "Which is?"Merida said. "A shark!"Jack exclaimed excitedly. "I was going to suggest a whale,but yeah a shark works too."Punzie said. "Besides,"Chloe added. "A shark will put up more of a fight then a whale will. I need a good fight right now." "Alright it's settled then,we're hunting a shark."Elsa concluded. "Now all we have to do is go find one."Hiccup said. He looked at everyone. "Anyone here who can swim?"he asked.

Everyone immediately cringed at hearing the word swim.

 _Guess i'm not the only one who can't swim._ "I'll go."Marlon said. "Thanks bud."Louis said. He looked at Hiccup. "Once I find a shark what do I do?"he asked. "Try to lead it near the shore."Hiccup replied. Marlon nodded. "Try not to killed Marlon."Clementine warned. "Can't make any promises."Marlon said with a slight smile. "Once Marlon leads the shark here we attack it quickly before it goes back into the sea."Hiccup instructed. "Got it."everyone said. "Ok Marlon do your part."Hiccup said to him. He transformed into his dragon self and dove into the water. "Hopefully he brings a shark big enough for all of us to eat."Brody said. "I just hope he doesn't try to take on the shark by himself. I mean,you know how Marlon can get sometimes."Louis said. "Remember the time he tried to take on some lone male dragon,that was twice his size,by himself."Violet said remesing. "He got his butt whooped real bad."Rachel replied,laughing. "I'll never forget that."Clementine said. "Was he ok?"Jack asked them. "Yeah,other than a few wounds here and there."Chloe replied.

"That's one of the good things about Marlon though. He may make rash decisions but he does it to protect us."Rachel said. "Like a true leader."Merida said with admiration and respect. "Pretty much."Louis replied.

Just then,they heard a roar. They turned to the sea to see Marlon swimming to the shore with a shark not too far behind chasing after him. "Alright gang,get ready to rumble!"Jack said excitedly. Everyone transformed into their dragon selves or drawed out their weapons and turned to face the shark. Even from a distance Jack could tell Marlon found a big one. Marlon swam looked closer to the shore than jumped out the water and flew up. The shark,too busy chasing Marlon,swam right onto the shore. Chloe was the first one to charge towards the shark. She slashed her claws across its eye. It flopped backwards,trying to get back into the water. Rachel stung him with her tail completely paralyzing it. Soon everyone took turns attacking the shark until it finally died. "Dinner time!"Louis shouted causing everyone to jump in surprise. "Dude,you know that we're,like,right here right?"Chloe said irritated. "Sorry."Louis said.

They each took a section of the shark and began eating. Several minutes later,when they couldn't eat any more,laid in the sunlight. "Ok guys,"Elsa said to them after a few minutes. "Let's get back to the sanctuary." "Sure,just give me an hour then i'll get up."Chloe said. "Come on Chloe."Rachel said,trying to pull her up. "You're going to have to do more than that to make me get up."Chloe told her. "Really,"Rachel said with a slight smile. "So what if I…"she whispered the rest of it in Chloe's ear. Whatever she said worked because Chloe shot up quicker than lightning. "Whatever she said worked pretty well."Hiccup remarked. They transformed into their dragon selves or got on their dragons and they flew back to the sanctuary. Everyone was already there,chatting and laughing,when they arrived. Elsa transformed back into her human self and waited for silence. Seconds later,it was so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop.

"Thank you all for coming."Elsa said. "I know we don't usually do this but it's for a good reason." She looked briefly at Jack,as if asking him if she should continue with this. He nodded slightly. She took a deep breath and then spoke again. "Our newest members of the sanctuary have had a tradition that they do this very day that I wish to put into our traditions. I ask you all if you'll allow such changes to your usual traditions." "Your majesty,"A guard said. "Why ask us? You're the queen. If you want to change something you change it,no need to ask us." "That is true,but as my father and mother once told me: A queen may make decisions herself but a wise queen will make them with her people."

There was a murmur of awe and approval from everyone. "Well what is this change,your majesty."Bryan asked. Instead of answering him,she turned to Marlon. "If you may Marlon."she said. Marlon nodded and walked towards Elsa. He went right beside her and turned to the crowd. He looked to see if he had everyone's attention then began to speak. "The tradition me and my group have is a simple race. We wish for this tradition to be shared with you all for it would bring great joy to us and you all. Especially the little ones."he said. That got a few chuckles from some people. "Thank you Marlon."Elsa said to him.

He bowed and walked back to the crowd of people. "So,"Elsa continued. "I ask you all if you wish to have the change of tradition added to yours." There was a deep silence then Bryan stepped forward. "I would like nothing more then for them to share their tradition with us."he said. Another man stepped forward and nodded. Then a women,a guard until everyone agreed. "Then it since settled,this new tradition will be added with ours."Elsa declared. "What shall we call it?"Bryan asked. "The Dragon day race."Louis shouted. "The Dragon day race."Elsa agreed. "A fitting name indeed."Bryan remarked. "Well,now that's settled let this Dragon day begin!"Elsa shouted. Everyone cheered. "First,would anyone like to volunteer to be our singer?"Elsa asked. No one volunteered,whether out of shyness or because they couldn't sing,Jack had no clue. Finally Chloe shouted out,"I have a volunteer!"She walked to Elsa with Rachel in her grasp,who was struggling to get away. Judging by the way Rachel was trying to get out of Chloe's grasp,Jack assumed that Rachel didn't exactly volunteer.

"One singer at your service,your majesty."Chloe said pushing Rachel forward. "Thank you Rachel for volunteering."Elsa said. "I-I-umm.."Rachel stammered. "She's honoured to be your singer."Chloe said. "Yes. So honoured that I volunteered for this."she said while giving Chloe the death glare. _Oh boy,Chloe definitely won't be alive after today_ Jack thought with a quiet laugh. "Give me one moment."Elsa said to her. She transformed into her dragon self and blasted ice,forming it into a stage. Once it was done she transformed back into her human self. "Please step up Rachel."Elsa said. Rachel walked up and onto the stage. "Is there a specific song I have to sing?"Rachel asked Elsa.

"Nope. Just sing whatever you wish to sing."Elsa replied. She nodded then looked to Louis and Chloe. "Louis,Chloe drop me a beat."she said. They transformed into their dragon selves. Chloe moved towards a medium sized rock while Louis stayed put. Then,Louis started hitting his clubbed tail against the ground and Chloe used her spiked tail to scrape on the rock,both creating an upbeat. Rachel closed her eyes and tapped her foot to the beat. Once the beat dropped Rachel's eyes shot open and she started to sing.

🎵So we back in the club

Get that body rocking from side to side (s-side to side)

Thank God the week is done I feel like a zombie gone back to life (b-back to life)

Hands up and suddenly we all got our hands up

No control of my body

Ain't I seen you before I think I remember those eyes,eyes,eyes (e-eyes,eyes,eyes)🎵

He had to admit,Rachel had a stunning voice. He looked around and noticed some people dancing. He decided to join them and dance to the beat

🎵Cause baby tonight the dj got falling in love again

Yeah baby tonight the d-j got us falling in love again

So dance dance Like it's the last last night of your life life

Gon' get you right

Cause baby tonight the D-j got us falling in love again

Keep downing drinks like that

No tomorrow there's just right now,now,now,now,now,now,now

Gonna set the roof on fire

Gonna burn this whole place down,down,down,down,down,down,down

Hands up when the music drops we both put our hands up

Put your hands body

Swear i've seen you before I think I remember those eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes

Cause baby tonight the D-j got us falling in love again

Yeah baby tonight the D-j got us falling in love again

So dance dance like it's the last last night of your life life

Gon' get you right

Cause baby tonight the D-j got us falling in love again.🎵

Now everyone single person and dragon were dancing like there was no tomorrow. In midst of the dancing Chloe was running towards the stage. She jumped onto the stage and began singing along.

🎵 **Hear no evil**

 **Speak no evil or see no evil**

 **Get it baby?**

 **Hope you can catch that like T-O**

 **That's how we roll My life is a movie and you just TIVO**

 **Mami got me twisted like a dreadlock**

 **She don't wrestle but I got her in a headlock**

 **Yabadabadoo make her bedrock mami on fire (psh) so red hot**

 **Bada bing bada boom Mrs Worldwide as I step in the room**

 **I'm a hustler baby but that you knew and tonight it's just me and you.** 🎵

Once Chole finished Rachel started singing again.

🎵Cause baby tonight the D-j got us falling in love again

Yeah baby tonight the D-j got us falling in love

So dance dance like it's the last last night of your life life

Gon' get you right

Cause baby tonight the D-j got us falling in love again

Yeah baby tonight the D-j got us falling in love again So dance dance like it's the last last night of your life life

Gon' get you right

Cause baby tonight the D-j got us falling in love again.🎵

Once they finished they both took a bow and were rewarded with a loud round of applauses. "Chloe,Rachel you guys were amazing!"Jack said to them when they walked down from the stage. "Yes truly phenomenal."Elsa agreed. "Thanks guys,we appreciate it."Rachel replied. "If you need a singer for next year's Dragon day she's available."Chloe said to Elsa. "Chloe!"Rachel said in a warning tone. "Stop being so modest Rach,"Chloe said to her. "Everyone loves your singing." "Yes that is quite true,as you can see here."Hiccup said,gesturing to the people who were still clapping.

"Yeah,I guess you're right."Rachel said,looking slightly troubled. Jack noticed it and,not wanting to lower the mood of this day,decided to change the subject. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day. Plus I think Louis is about to sing something."They all looked up and saw Louis on the stage,singing. Later that day everyone took turns singing songs until it was well past nighttime,the moon shining brightly. Elsa walked up onto the stage and silenced the crowd. "We shall fly late into the night on our dragons for the night has finally come and the moon has graced us with its light!"They were a round of cheers and everyone got their dragons.

Jack even saw people who did have dragons offering to ride those who didn't have one. _The spirit of Dragon day_ Jack thought. He looked at the stage and saw Elsa flying up into the sky. He transformed into his dragon self and followed her. She looked down and saw Jack. She smiled at him and continued to fly higher and higher but never taking her eyes away from him. He continued to fly behind her not taking his eyes away from hers. Soon they flew above the clouds and towards the moon.

He caught up to her and was flying at her level. The stopped just in front of the moon and just hovered there,staring at each other. The only thought that was going through Jack's mind was she's beautiful. The moonlight made her scales shine and Jack even saw little sparkles on her scales shine brightly. Her light blue eyes shone like sapphires and,overall,just made her beautiful.

He took his tail and entwined it with hers.

She wrapped her tail tightly around his and purred at him. He purred back. He leaned his head forward slightly. Elsa did the same movement and their snouts were touching. They stayed like that for,how long,Jack didn't know and didn't care.

 _Elsa,_ he thought. _I know you can't hear or read my thoughts but...I want you to know that I love you and I swear on my life to protect you however I can._ She closed her eyes and purred at him and nuzzled his snout gently,as if she did read his thoughts and was telling him the same smiled and closed eyes,their snouts still touching each other's.

 _I will always and forever love you._

* * *

 **Author's note: I am SO sorry for not posting in a long time but hopefully this long chapter will make up for that.**

 **Song: Dj got us falling in love again by Usher**

 **Bold=Chloe**

 **Normal font=Rachel**


	21. Anger hurts all

Chapter 20

Anger hurts all

 _Ugh,those Scauldrons couldn't even do one simple task right_ Valor thought as he was walking through the sea. The day his Scauldrons came back from the sanctuary Valor knew they had failed because he didn't feel Talos's power flow through him. _Well if you want something done right you have to do it yourself._ He was now walking towards the sanctuary.

Two hours later he felt a familiar aura in the air. He looked around and saw an island slightly far from him. _I should check that island out_ he said to himself. He walked to the island. When he got close to the island he lowered his body into the water until only the top half of his head was showing. He swam closer towards the island and he felt the familiar aura flowing strongly through his body.

A moment after he was behind the island. The island was fairly big with a few trees and a sandy beach. As he looked closely he noticed that were a clan of dragons were on it. He swam a bit closer and the aura became overwhelming. He moved his head around,trying to find the source of this aura. _Whatever is giving off this aura it won't have it for long_ he thought. He looked at the clan of dragons and saw them all lowering their heads in submission. _What's going on?_ Then he saw two dragons walking to the beach. One was a big male with silver scales and a spiked tail and the other was a slightly smaller female with the exact features. _What?_ Valor thought angrily. _The only dragon who dragons should have to bow down to is me. I am their god!_ He stifled his anger and continued to watch.

The male and female were walking right pass the spot where he was hiding. Just then he felt a pain deep in his chest,a pain so bad that he nearly blacked out. _The aura...it's coming from them_ Valor realised. _But why? They're not..._ Just then the two dragons flared their wings open and transformed into humans. _Dragonshifters!_ Now it made sense why he was getting this aura from them. "They're dragonshifters,"Valor said and a slow,evil appearing on his face. "Now their aura is definitely mine."He slowly swam closer to the beach.

"William,"the female was saying to the male. "Do you think Chloe is ok and coming back?" _So the male's name was William._ "I hope so Joyce," _So the female's name was Joyce._ "As for coming back I don't think so. She seemed like she was going to stay at that sanctuary she was talking about." _So this Chloe is at the same sanctuary as the boy with Talos's powers_ Valor thought. "I just hope Rachel will keep my daughter safe."Joyce said wishfully. "She will. After all,she loves Chloe as much as we do."William reassured. "William,Joyce."a voice called. Valor looked behind David and Joyce to see two people walking to them. They were giving off the same aura as William and Joyce. _Most likely dragonshifters as well_ Valor thought.

"James,Sera is there something wrong?"Joyce asked. "No,we were just checking to see if you guys were ok."Sera replied. "That's very kind of you two,we're fine though."William said. "How are you two holding up?"Joyce asked James. "We're fine,just worried about Rachel."James replied. "I'm not that worried,"Sera said. "When Chloe and Rachel are together they're a force to be reckoned with." "So true."William said with a chuckle. "Maybe they might come here to wish us a merry christmas."Joyce said. "Maybe."William said only half listening. Then they started talking about their past lives. _This is getting boring Valor thought. Time to bring some fun._ He slowly rose from the water.

Sera was the first to see him. "Guys!"she shouted,pointing at him. They turned their heads in the direction she was pointing then gasped. "Once he rose to his full height he looked down at their fearful faces. He smiled. _How I loved being feared._ "Relax friends,"he said in a calm,reassuring voice. "I'm just visiting this lovely island." " Well you got your visit so leave,now!"William said firmly. _Well this man certainly needs to learn his manners._ Valor growled threateningly. They all cowarded back,frightened,expect William. "Relax,my friends. I'm not going to hurt you..."he said. They all sighed in relief. "I'm going to murder you all."he finished. He laughed,a dark and sinister laugh.

"Get back NOW!"William ordered. They transformed into their dragon selves and ran deeper into the island. Well,everyone except William. He flew at Valor and blew fire at him. The fire literary felt like a sting for him. He chuckled then opened his mouth,readying the flames inside him. William notice what he was about to do,turned around and flew back to the others. Just as he flew out of sight of Valor,Valor breath a huge streak of fire at the island. The island burned and the sand turned into glass at the heat of his flames. As he kept burning the island he felt the aura seeping into his body and giving him greater strength. He continued to burn the island until he couldn't feel the aura seeping through him anymore. He shut his mouth. _Mission accomplished_ he thought happily. _All the dragonshifters are dead._ He smiled,content,then turned around and continued walking to the sanctuary,leaving the burning island and smell of death behind.

Sanctuary

Elsa was lying wide awake in her bed,reminiscing about last night. _Last night was the best night I ever had._ _Well,technically,Dragon day is usually the best day of my life._ But last night was different. She remembered the wonderful time Elsa and her group had with Marlon's group,the extraordinary singing of Rachel and Chloe but she mostly remembered the time she had spent with Jack.

It was...magical. _Jack_ ,she had thought that night. _I know you can't hear me but I want you to know that...I love you and now that you're in my life I can't imagine it without you. I know we...can't be together but I can't and won't stop loving you._ That moment they shared together will be one she'll remember forever. _Well better get up now._ She groaned and got out of the bed.

She combed out her hair then tied it up in her usual braid. Once she was presentable she walked out her house,transformed into her dragon self and flew to the forest. Everyone was already there when she arrived. "Good morning everyone."Elsa said cheerfully. "Good morning Elsa."they all said back. "Last night was the best night ever!"Brody said,excitedly. "I'm a hundred percent with you there,Brody."Louis agreed. "We're glad you guys liked it."Elsa said. She noticed that Rachel and Chloe were far from the group,talking quietly to each other. "Is Rachel and Chloe ok?"Hiccup asked,probably seeing Rachel and Chloe from the group. "Don't know,"Marlon said. "But they'll tell us went they're ready."

Just then Rachel and Chloe started walking to the group. "Hey,you two good?"Marlon asked. "Yeah we're fine,"Chloe replied. "We're just going back home to wish our folks and parents a merry christmas." "We might stay there for a while. But we should be back before nightfall."Rachel added. "Ok. Do you want us to go with you?"Marlon asked. "No. We'll be fine."Rachel said. Marlon nodded. Elsa saw that he seemed troubled that they would be going alone but he respected their wishes nonetheless. "When are you guys leaving?"Clementine asked. "We were leaving now."Chloe said. "Ok. Be safe and Chloe,try not to get yourself killed."Marlon said softly but sternly. "Can't make that promise."Chloe replied with a smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll watch her."she told Marlon. "Jeez what are you? My mother?"Chloe asked. "Well since I take care of you I might as well."Rachel said. "Oh. She got you good Chloe."Violet remarked. "Oh shut it Tinkerbell."Chloe snapped. "Anyway,we should get going,"Rachel stated. "See ya guys." "See ya."they all said back. Chloe and Rachel transformed into their dragon selves. Rachel hopped on Chloe's back and they flew off. "I hope they'll be ok."Marlon said. "Rachel will be fine,"Clementine said. "It's Chloe you gotta worry about." "Is she that rash that you all have to worry about her?"Merida asked. "Yes!"everyone said.

"Anyway as long as they come back home unharmed I'm ok."Marlon said. "What about you guys,"Punzie asked. "Don't you have to have your parents to see?"No one in the group answered. They kept their heads down facing the ground. _Oh no_ Elsa thought. _That must've hit home hard._ Punzie must've realised that too because she started apologizing. "Oh my fire. I'm sorry for bringing that up." "Nah it's alright,it's just...out of all of us Chloe and Rachel are the only ones who still have their parents."Brody explained. Elsa didn't want to say anything involving her parents but her curiosity got the better of her. "What happened to your parents?"

"To be honest none of us know."Violet said. "All we know is that our parents went out and they never came back."Clementine said. "The most logical explanation is that they're...they're…"Louis struggled to say the word. "Yeah,we know."Jack said softly. "If there's a slight chance that our parents are alive after all these years well...things will get messy."Marlon growled,cracking his knuckles. "You guys must've been pretty young at the time,how did you guys survive then?"Hiccup asked. "I was thirteen when my parents disappeared,so I had learned almost everything there was to survive,"Marlon said. "The others were older than me,except Clementine,so they knew everything on how to survive." "How old was Clementine then if she was the youngest?"Merida asked. "I was eight."Clementine answered. _She was so young when she lost her parents_ Elsa thought.

"How did you survive being so young?"Punzie asked. "I taught myself the basics of survival. Two years later I found Violet and she taught more complicated things for survival."Clementine replied. "Were your parents...dragonshifters as well?"Jack asked. "Yes."they all said. "My parents weren't so I don't know how I'm one."Violet said. "One of your ancestors was one then."Jack told her. "We don't know about Chloe and Rachel's parents."Louis said. "So all your parents were dragonshifters and just suddenly disappeared one day?"Jack summarized. "Basically."Marlon said. Jack's face went lose in thought. "What about you guys' parents,"Violet asked "Other than Elsa's cause yeah." Now it was their turns to be sad. "Same thing as yours." "You have our condolences."Marlon said,putting a hand over his chest. The others followed the gesture.

"Thank you."Hiccup said gratefully. "So...what are we going to do today?"Louis asked trying to change the subject. "I was just about to get James and put him in the ranks of the guards."Elsa said. She turned to Merida. "Did he ace his training?"She asked. "Yes. Extremely well. Only flaw was that him and Striker need to be more coordinated,fight as one more often."Merida reported. "Good. I'll see that the captain of the guards teaches them some coordinated fighting together."Elsa said. "Wow. To know I met James two and a half months ago and he's now a guard."Jack said. "Yep time does flies."Hiccup said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."Marlon said. They got on their dragons,transformed into their dragon selves and flew back to the sanctuary. Once they flew the sanctuary they followed Elsa to James's house.

Striker was napping beside the door when they got there. He got up on his feet and growled but stopped when he say it was them. Elsa transformed into her human self and knocked. "Who is it?"James asked. "It's Elsa."she answered. "Oh your majesty! I'll be with you in a moment,just have to change."he said. "Ok."Elsa said. Striker walked up to Elsa and purred. "Hello to you too,Striker."Elsa greeted scratching his chin. Striker purred happily. Then the door opened and James walked out,dressed. He had on a tight,brown top,long grey pants,black shoes and his hair was combed smoothly.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting,your majesty."James apologized,bowing. "It's quite alright."she assured. "May I ask why do you need me?"James asked her. "Follow us and you'll know."Elsa simply replied. James looked slightly confused but didn't ask anymore questions. "Merida,Hiccup,Punzie round up the guards and people and bring them to the entrance. They nodded and flew off. "Let's go before we're late."Elsa said. They transformed into their dragon selves and flew to the entrance. All the guards were already there when they arrived. All the guards,for once,didn't have their helmets on their heads. The captain of the guards' face was wrinkled with age,his short,blond hair was turning grey but his yellow eyes were sharp and alert. He had two swords on his hip and another helmet under his arm. He gave James a small smile and James inclined his head respectfully. The thundering flaps of wings echoed through the sanctuary as the people were flying to the entrance. The ice stage that Elsa made on Dragon day was still there,not melting or anything. "Ok...what is going on?"James asked,slightly nervous now.

"You'll see."Elsa said. She walked onto the stage and cleared her throat. "Attention everyone."Immediately everyone became silent and diverted their attention to her. "Thank you. I have gathered you all here today to welcome a new member into the ranks of our guards. James please step forward."James finally understood what was going on and his face broke into a huge smile. He stepped forward. "James,during the attack of the Scauldrons I have heard reports that you fought valiantly to protect the people here. With that,I want you to join the guards."

After the funeral of her parents,Merida had come to her telling her that she saw James fighting extremely well against the Scauldrons. And if Merida was telling her that then he must've been good because pretty much everyone in the sanctuary knew that when Merida was in a fight one hundred percent of her attention was on the fight. "Bryan,if you please."Elsa said to Bryan. He walked to her and gave her a sword. "On your knee."Elsa said to James. He got on one knee. "James,do you swear to protect the people of the sanctuary even at the cost of your life?"Elsa asked him. "I do swear."James replied. "Then I,Queen Elsa,hereby declare you as a royal guard of the sanctuary,"She tapped both his shoulders lightly with the sword. "May you use your strength to defend the people and wisdom to guide them through trouble times."

He got up from his knee,turned to the crowd and faced them proudly. Everyone clapped and whistled for him. "James,"the captain of the guards said. "Please come here."James obeyed and walked to the captain. He stood before him. The captain stretched the sword towards James. "Your sword."he said. James took the sword. The captain took the helmet from his arms then put it on James's head. "Welcome to the royal guards."he said with a warm smile and pat on James shoulder. All the other guards came over and congratulated James. Elsa looked at the entire scene with a smile on her face. One person from the crowd run to James and hugged him. Elsa guessed that that was James's mother. Striker walked to his rider,nuzzled James,grabbed him and put him on his back. One of the guards grabbed James's arm and shouted,"James!" "James!"his mother yelled after.

Soon after everyone was yelling,"James! James!"James patted Striker and they flew into the air. All the guards followed him then his mother and then everyone else in the sanctuary. "I think James will be a great guard."Punzie said once they were all alone. "I have a feeling that,if anything happens to the captain,he'll become captain."Hiccup said. "If he does become captain,he'll make a great captain."Jack said. Just then,two dragons flew by them so fast that all they saw was two blurs. "Hey,was that Chloe and Rachel?"Marlon asked. "Don't know. If it was them they were flying pretty fast."Louis replied. "They were heading to the beach so let's go."Violet said. They transformed into their dragon selves,got on their dragons and flew to the beach. When they got on the beach they looked around. Chloe and Rachel were indeed there. "Chloe,Rachel! Thank god you're ok,I was starting to…"Marlon started to say but when he saw them he stopped. Elsa looked them and noticed why Marlon stopped.

Chloe was holding Rachel tight into her arms while Rachel was sobbing. "Chloe,what happened?"Brody asked. "When we got to the island,it was...gone. Burned to ash and glass. We looked all around the island for our parents but they weren't there. They're...gone."Chloe said,tears falling down her face. "Chloe,Rachel…"Clementine said. _Why Talos_ Elsa thought. _Why are all our parents dying like this?_ "It's all my fault,"Chloe said. "If I had just stayed with them they'd still be alive right now." "Chloe you know that's not true. You and them would have been dead. You did the right,coming with us."Marlon said. "The right thing?!"Chloe shouted angrily,turning her head to Marlon. "The right thing was staying with my parents! Even if I had died I rather be dead with them than them dead and I'm still alive."

"Chloe,we both know that that's only the anger and grief talking,"Marlon said. "There's nothing you could've done." "Nothing I could've done?!"Chloe yelled. Now she was shaking in anger. "Chloe…"Rachel said,backing away from her. Brody quickly grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her to them. "If I hadn't come with you guys my parents would've still been alive!"Chloe said. "No they wouldn't Chloe. You and me both know that you'd only died with them."Marlon said. "You. Know. NOTHING!"Chloe yelled. She lunged towards Marlon and punched him in the jaw. Marlon staggered back. Chloe slowly started walking towards Marlon. "Chloe stand down now."Marlon ordered. "I don't listen to you,not anymore."Chloe told him.

She transformed into her dragon self and lunged towards Marlon.

Marlon jumped to the side,avoiding Chloe's claws,then transformed into his dragon self and lunged to Chloe. She twisted around and jumped at Marlon. They collided together and Chloe bit into Marlon's shoulder. He roared,twisted his neck,grabbed Chloe in his jaw and threw her off him. Chloe's losing it now Elsa thought. Blood was pouring out his shoulder. "Marlon!"Brody yelled. She transformed into her dragon self and growled at Chloe. The others transformed into their dragon selves and prepared to fight. Marlon transformed into his human self. "Brody stop! No one engage Chloe!"he ordered. All of them looked at each other then,reluctantly,backed down.

Marlon transformed back into his dragon self and faced Chloe. Chloe roared and ran to Marlon. He stretched his neck,since it was long,grabbed Chloe in his jaw and locked her in it. She squirmed and wiggled but Marlon kept a firm grip. She twisted her head to the inside of his mouth and blasted fire down his throat. He jerked back his head,realising Chloe,and roared in pain. Chloe took the opportunity and bit down on Marlon's neck. He slashed his claws at Chloe but missed by a mile. _At this rate Chloe is going to kill Marlon!_ Elsa thought.

She wanted to help Marlon but she knew that this was a fight between Marlon and Chloe and she couldn't interfere. Chloe let go of Marlon's neck. He collapsed onto the ground,gasping for air. Chloe opened her mouth and Elsa could see the blue light,indicating she was going to breath fire. Just before she could,Jack launched himself at Chloe and they tumbled in a heap. "Jack,what are you doing?!"Marlon asked. Chloe used her hind legs and pushed Jack off her. She snarled at him. He snarled back at her. She lunged at him. He flapped his wings together and blasted her away. He continued flapping his wings,making it nearly impossible for Chloe to get up. A moment after Chloe forced herself to get on her feet and pushed herself forward to Jack. Everyone looked at her in astonishment. _How is she still walking as Jack blasting her with his wind power?_ Elsa thought. _She really is determined if not anything else._

Chloe continued pushing herself towards Jack till she was close to him. Then she twirled her body in a circle and smacked Jack in the face with her spiked tail. It hit him square on the cheek and he roared in pain. Blood was running down the side of his face. "Chloe stop now!"Jack shouted but she didn't listen. She slashed her claws across the right side of his face. He roared and collapsed on the ground. "Chloe...please...stop."Jack said weakly. She walked towards Jack. Once she was before him she retracted her claws and positioned it over Jack's neck,preparing for the final. "Chloe stop now!"Marlon ordered. Chloe ignored him and went for the strike. Rachel ran to Jack and stood in front of him just as Chloe striked.

The blow caught Rachel on the chest and it was so strong that Rachel went flying to the side and landed on the stomach. Chloe turned to Rachel and ran to her. She nudged her. Rachel didn't respond. Chloe transformed into her human self. "Rachel…"she whispered. She turned her over. Elsa,cautiously,walked over to them. Rachel's shirt had a small rip on the shirt and two long,shallow gashes on her chest. "Please Rachel,please don't be dead."Chloe said,sobbing. She lift Rachel from the ground,wrapped her in her arms and put her forehead against Rachel's.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't die. I can't lose you...I can't." "Hiccup,take her to your sister now."Elsa ordered. Hiccup nodded and he cautiously approached Chloe,Toothless right beside him. "Chloe,I'm going to take Rachel to the healer,"Hiccup said softly and slowly,like he was speaking to a young child. "I need you to let go of her." Chloe obliged and handed Rachel to Hiccup. "Thank you. I promise we'll get her healed up. "Hiccup said to her. "I'm coming with you."Chloe said. Hiccup looked at Elsa and Marlon in question. "Let her go with you."Marlon said. Elsa nodded her agreement. Hiccup looked slightly uneasy with bringing Chloe,as most would be,but obeyed Marlon and Elsa. He got on Toothless and carried Rachel in his arms. "Let's go bud."he said to Toothless. Toothless flapped his wings and they were off with Chloe beside them.

"Should one of us go with them?"Violet asked. "No. Chloe has learned her error. She'll be ok."Marlon said. He turned and went to help Jack up. "Thank you Jack for saving me. I am forever grateful."Marlon said. "Don't mention it."Jack said. "Marlon,you need to go to the healer. You as well Jack."Brody said. "Yeah it's for the best."Marlon agreed. "I think it's time we all go back to the sanctuary."Elsa said. They nodded in agreement. They transformed into their dragon selves,got on their dragons and flew to the sanctuary. They landed near the entrance. "I think I'm gonna call it a night."Clementine said. "Yeah same here."the rest agreed. "Well,Goodnight."Elsa said to them.

"Goodnight."they chorus back and went to their homes. "You're not going to sleep Elsa?"Jack asked. "No. I'm going with you two to Nesta."she said. "You sure?"Marlon said. "We don't want to keep you up or anything." "I insist."Elsa said. "Ok then,let's go."Jack said. They transformed into their dragon selves and flew to the healer's hut. Once they got there they transformed back into their human self and Elsa knocked on the door. Two seconds later the door opened and Nesta appeared. "Your majesty. Please come in."she said. "Thank you."Elsa said to her. They walked into the hut. Rachel was on the first bad nearest to the entrance of the waiting room. Hiccup was talking to his sister in a low voice.

Chloe was beside Rachel holding her hand,crying and whispering things to her. "Is this the first time Chloe has ever done something like this?"Elsa asked Marlon. "Yes. Usual we're able to calm her down. Guess losing her parents took the toll."Marlon said. He turned and looked Elsa and Jack in the eye.

"If there's anything I learned back when I was alone it's that anger just doesn't hurt the person it's directed to.

It hurts everyone."


	22. A hidden world

Chapter 21

A hidden world

Jack still couldn't believe how crazy things became last night.

 _Chloe went absolutely nuts...and all from anger_ Jack thought. He remembered Marlon's warning. _Anger just doesn't hurt the person it's directed to. Anger hurts everyone._ _Well I know that's more than true._ He sat down at the edge of the bed and sighed. He looked up at the sky-though technically he was looking at the ceiling.

"Why did you give me these powers Talos? How can I stop Valor if I can't even stop my friends with them?"he whispered. There was no response and he didn't expect one. He put his hand on the side of his face then hissed. He had forgottening that Chloe had practically beat up his face. _Man she scratched my face up real bad._ He looked to his right and saw Rachel and Chloe. They were awake and talking quietly to each other.

He got up from the bed and walked to Marlon. He was still sleeping,peacefully,when Jack got to him. Where Jack only got his face scratched up Marlon got the worse of Chloe's rampage. He had a deep bite mark in his right shoulder,a bite mark on his neck and a gash on his side. Jack remembered how during the entire thing Marlon was trying to protect the group from Chloe's rampage. He even tried protecting Chloe when the others wanted to help him fight her off. Jack looked at him in admiration. _Why didn't Talos give you these powers?_ Jack wondered. Marlon had every quality a leader should have and yet he had the powers and he certainly didn't have any leader qualities. _Things work in mysterious ways_ Jack said to himself.

He let Marlon sleep in and walked to the waiting room. Nesta was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book. "Hey Nesta."Jack said. "Hello Jack. Is your wounds acting up?"she asked. "Nah they're fine. Besides,Marlon got the worse of Chloe's rampage."Jack said. "That's true. I'll say it's a good thing Chloe blasted fire in Marlon when he was in his dragon form otherwise he'd be dead with disintegrated intestines."Nesta said. "Yeah,I'd rather not imagine that."Jack said uncomfortable. "Oh right. Sorry. I forgot some people are not used to talking about intestines and that stuff."Nesta apologized. "It's fine. Just a bit uncomfortable to talk about."Jack said. "I'll keep that in mind."Nesta said.

There was silence.

"Nesta,"Jack said a while later. "I need to ask you something." Nesta pulled a chair beside hers and gestured for him to sit. He obliged. "What's on your mind?"she asked. "I'm trying to understand why Talos gave me these powers. I mean Marlon and Elsa have leadership qualities yet,for some reason,he gave them to me who has no leadership qualities."Jack said. Nesta stayed quiet,lost in thought. Finally she spoke. "Maybe Talos wasn't looking for someone with leadership qualities." "What do you mean?"he asked. "I mean,what if Talos saw something in you that went beyond leadership qualities. Something special that made you the one."Nesta explained. "Even if that's true,what is that special thing?"Jack asked. "I don't know. But I have no doubt that as time goes on you'll soon find out that reason."Nesta said. "You think?"Jack said. "I don't think,I know."Nesta replied confidently. "We'll see. Thanks for the talk Nesta."Jack said grateful. "Anytime Jack."Nesta said.

He went back to his bed and sat on the edge,lost in thought. _What quality could I have that goes beyond leadership qualities for Talos to give me these powers._ Just then,he heard a knock on the door. Nesta closed her book,got up and walked to the door. "Hello Nesta."he heard Elsa say. "Hello your majesty,"Nesta greeted. "Is there something you need?" "I'm just here to see Jack,Rachel and Marlon."she said. He heard incoming footsteps then Elsa appeared in the entrance.

Jack will never understand how anyone could be so beautiful. She went over to Rachel and they quietly talked. Once they finished talking she walked over to Jack. "Hello Jack."Elsa said. "Hey Elsa."he said. She looked over his shoulder at Marlon,who was still asleep. "I don't think he'll be up for a while."Jack said. "Yeah,seems like it."Elsa agreed. She looked back at Jack. "Mind if I sit with you?"she asked. "A fair maiden coming to sit beside me? How could I possibly say no?"Jack said dramatically.

Elsa blushed but sat down with Jack. They stayed silent,trying to find a way to start a conversation. "Last night was crazy,and I don't mean in a good way."Jack said. "There's such thing as good crazy?"Elsa asked,an eyebrow raised. "You're looking at the person who created good crazy."Jack said. Elsa laughed. "True."she said. Hearing Elsa laugh brought a smile on Jack's face. "If I had to be completely honest with you,Chloe scared the frost out of me last night."Jack said. "Same."Elsa said. "I'm just glad Chloe is a friend because if I have to face Chloe again in a fight,I'm running for the hills,"Jack said. "Cause she scratched me up real bad."

Elsa turned to Jack and looked at his face. She slowly lifted her hand and softly put it on the bandage that was on his face. He winced. "I'm sorry."Elsa said. She started to move her hand off his face but he grabbed it and put it back where it was,his hand resting on hers. She looked at him in confusion. "It hurts way more when you're not comforting me."Jack said with a small smile. Elsa shook her head with a small smile. "Who taught you the cheesy lines?"she asked. "Your majesty,I am hurt. You assume someone taught me these 'cheesy lines' but,I assure you,I have a natural charm that most cannot resist."Jack said dramatically. Elsa chuckled.

They stayed like that for...well Jack lost count of time. Finally there was a knock on the door. Nesta got up and walked to the door. "Hey sis."someone said that was undoubtedly Hiccup. "Hey brother."Nesta replied. "Mind if we come to check on the patients?"he asked. "Come on in."Nesta said. Multiply footsteps echoed through the hut. Merida,Punzie,Brody and Hiccup were at the entrance. "Hey Jack."Hiccup said. "Hey pal."Jack replied. "You feeling better?"Punzie asked. "Totally."Jack said. "Good to see you feeling better,Jack."Brody said. "Thanks Brody."Jack said.

She nodded then walked to Chloe and Rachel. They watched as Brody hugged Rachel then turned to talk to Chloe. After their talk,Chloe and Brody hugged. "Let's hope Chloe won't ever go 'anger rampage' mode again on us."Merida said. "I'm one hundred percent with you there,Merida."Jack agreed. "I see someone's feeling better."a voice beside them said. They turned to see Marlon sitting on the edge of his bed. "You can say that again,"Jack replied. "How are you holding up?" "I'm better. Sore,but better."Marlon said. "Marlon!"Brody said happily. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Not so tight Brody."Marlon warned. "Sorry."she said. She loosened the hug and Marlon hugged her back.

Chloe and Rachel walked over to Marlon,Chloe hanging her head down. "Hey Marlon."she said softly. "Hey Chloe."Marlon replied. Everyone looked at each other in worry. "Listen Marlon,I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday."Chloe said finally looking at Marlon. He didn't say anything. Instead he got up slowly and walked to Chloe. "You can make it up by showing me some of your moves."Marlon said with a smile. "Deal."Chloe said,chuckling. They hugged each other. Rachel walked to him and hugged him as well. Jack smiled at how everyone was getting on the same page. "Well,we should leave you guys alone now."Brody said. "We're coming outside with you guys."Marlon said,getting up. "Oh no you don't. You need to rest up. Plus Nesta has to give you the a-ok."Elsa said sternly.

"With all due respect your majesty I cannot,I repeat,cannot stay cooped up in this hut."Marlon said. "And why is that?"Elsa asked. "Because I get agitated then go crazy from boredom and lack of freedom and go straight to destroying stuff."Marlon explained. Elsa could understand on a certain level what Marlon was saying. She couldn't be cooped up anywhere for to long. She never knew if it was the dragon part of her or just her herself. "Hiccup,go get your sister."Elsa said. He nodded and went to the waiting room. A moment later he came back with Nesta. "You called your majesty?"she asked. "I would like to know if it's good for the patients to go."Elsa said.

Nesta walked over to Jack and inspected his face. "He's good to go."she said. She turned to Rachel and inspected her wounds. "Her wounds weren't too deep she can go. Just make sure she avoids doing any running unless necessary."Nesta informed. Lastly,she turned to Marlon. She inspected his wounds much more carefully. She put two fingers on the wound at his side and lightly pushed on it. He growled in pain. "I don't know if he can go get."Nesta said. "No,no I'm good see."He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got off. Though not without a hiss of pain. "See all good. Though I'm very sore."Marlon said. Nesta looked at Marlon thoughtfully. Finally she said,"Ok he can go." "Alright then,let's go see the rest of the group."Marlon said. "Hold on. Wait here."Nesta said.

She walked into a room pass the beds. She came back small bag that had a few herbs inside it. "Here,take this herbs. If he starts to feel sore or his muscles became cramped take the spearmint,crush it and once it becomes oily,rubbed on the spot."Nesta instructed as she handed it to Brody. "Ok."she said. "Well let's get going,"Marlon said. "Thanks again for everything Nesta." "Yeah thanks."the others said. "Don't mention it. After all,it's what I do."Nesta said. With that,they all left the healer's hut and stepped outside. Marlon took a deep breath and sighed happily. "It's good to be outside."he said. He turned to Brody. "Where are the others?" "They're at the entrance."she said. They transformed into their dragon selves and flew to the entrance. They rest of Marlon's group was there,pacing and talking.

They landed before them and transformed into their human selves. "Hey guys."Marlon said. "Hey bro."Louis said and they exchanged a fist bump. "Hey Marlon."Clementine said as she went up and hugged him. "Hey Clementine."Marlon said hugging her back. "Looks like you survived another fight Marlon,"Violet remarked. "Even though you got your butt kicked."she added with a laugh. "Haha laugh all you want."Marlon said. "You ok?"Clementine asked Rachel. "Yeah I'm fine."Rachel replied. "If you guys ever need anything,we're here for you. You know that right?"Louis said. "Yeah we know,and thanks."Chloe said,giving him a light punch on his shoulder.

Then there was a loud rumble. Everyone looked around for the noise. "Settled down guys,that's just my stomach. I need to get something to eat or I might just chew off my own leg."Marlon said. "Eww,gross Marlon."Clementine said. "Yeah,I'm a bit famished myself."Rachel said. "Same here."Jack replied. "Alright then,let's go get some breakfast."Elsa said. They transformed into their dragon selves,got on their dragons and flew to the forest. When they got to the forest there were four other dragons eating a deer. Normally Jack wouldn't think about this too much because they lived in a sanctuary filled with dragons so seeing a few in the forest wouldn't be something to think about.

These four dragons however were dragons that he never saw in the sanctuary before. Two of them looked exactly like Rachel and two looked exactly like Chloe. He turned to the others and saw that none of them noticed the dragons. "Hey Hiccup."Jack called. "Yes Jack?" "Do you remember the sanctuary having dragons like those?"he asked,pointing at the dragons. Hiccup squinted his eyes. "Never seen those kind of dragons here."he replied. That confirmed his suspicions. _They're are either stray dragons or got here by mistake_ Jack thought. Toothless caught the whiff of prey and turned his head to the smell. When he saw the deer he walked towards it.

The two razorwhips turned around and growled at Toothless. Toothless jumped back in surprise. A moment after,he slowly and cautiously moved forward to the food. One of the razorwhips snarled at Toothless then whipped its spiked tail at him. He dodged the strike by a hair. "Toothless back away now!"Hiccup shouted,realising that they were hostile dragons. Toothless obeyed and backed away. Or tried to. The razorwhip leaped onto Toothless's back and bit his shoulder. Toothless yelped in pain and tried to get the razorwhip off but it didn't work. "Toothless!"Hiccup cried. He ran to him. "Hiccup no!"Merida shouted but he didn't hear her. The other razorwhip whipped its tail and caught Hiccup right on the arm.

Hiccup yelled in agony and fell to his knees as blood gushed out the wound like a waterfall. The razorwhip slowly started advancing to Hiccup. Toothless roared and tried to run to his rider but the razorwhip on him took his paw and shove Toothless's head down making him unbalanced and falling to the ground. The razorwhip tensed its back legs and pounced at Hiccup. Just when it was a tail length away,Chloe tackled the razorwhip midair. They fell to the ground with a thud and immediately broke apart. They snarled at each other. Just when the razorwhip was going to attack Chloe the one on Toothless growled and raised its left wing.

The razorwhips looked at each other and made some inaudible sounds,most likely communicating with each other. The razorwhip in Toothless jumped off him and slowly walked to Chloe. Toothless immediately ran to his rider. Chloe's body tensed but she remained still.

The razorwhip sniffed her then looked her straight in the eye. Then the razorwhip's body lit up and in its place was a woman. She was tall with pale skin,short blond hair and gray eyes. _Another dragonshifter?!_ Jack thought. He looked at Elsa and saw she had a confused and disbelief expression on her face. Chloe looked at the women with wide eyes. After a few seconds of staring Chloe transformed into her human self. "Mom?"she whispered. "Chloe!"she cried happily. She ran towards her and hugged her tightly. The other razorwhip transformed into a man. He was medium height,had long blond hair,pale skin and blue eyes.

"Oh my fire. Chloe!"he yelled happily. "Dad!"Chloe yelled,just as happy. Her father ran to Chloe and her mother then hugged both of them. The speed stingers now stopped eating and looked at the reunited family. Then they turned their heads towards Jack and the group. One of them slowly walked towards them. Chloe and her family finished their hugging moment. Chloe looked at the speed stinger in confusion while her parents smiled,like they knew what was going on. The speed stinger continued walking then stopped before Rachel. It raised its head up and looked her in the eye. Rachel looked back at it. Finally,the speed stinger's body lit up and a man appeared in its place.

He was tall,had pale skin,dark brown hair and green eyes. Rachel gasped. The man,who Jack was guessing at this point her father,whispered,"Rachel." "Dad!"Rachel cried happily. She hugged him and he hugged her back. The other speed stinger cocked its head to the side and made some inaudible sound. The man turned his back at it. "It's ok Sera. You can transform." The speed stinger transformed and a woman appeared. Jack was assuming now that she was Rachel's mother. "Mom!"Rachel cried,tears of joy appearing in her eyes. "Rachel!"she cried back. She ran to them and hugged them,nearly knocking them over in the process.

They all hugged each other as Chloe's family walked to them. Once they finished their hugging,all of them walked over to the group. "Guys,this is Elsa,Hiccup,Merida,Punzie,Toothless,Agnus,Pascal and Jack."Rachel introduced them. "Nice to meet you all,"Rachel's father said. "I'm James. This is my wife Sera,my friend William and his wife Joyce." "It is a pleasure to meet you all."Elsa replied. William looked around then looked at Chloe. "Where's Marlon?"he asked. "Right here sir."Marlon said walking until he was right in front of him.

They both stared at each other in silence for so long that Jack and the group were starting to get uncomfortable. Finally,William bowed his head to Marlon. "Thank you for keeping my daughter safe."he said gratefully. James bowed his head and repeated the same phrase. Dad! You know I can take care of myself right."Chloe said. "Your welcome."Marlon said. They lifted their heads up. "Now if one of you all would please lead us to your leader it would be appreciated greatly."Sera asked. "I am the leader."Elsa said stepping forward.

"Is your name by any chance Elsa?"Joyce asked. Elsa looked at Jack in confusion before she answered,"Yes." All the parents looked at each other before speaking. "Are you a dragonshifter?"Joyce asked. Jack was really starting to get uneasy. _Why do they need to know if she's a dragonshifter?_ he thought. He glanced at her and saw she was thinking the exact thing as him. Few moments of thinking she answered them. "Yes I am." "Is there anyone in your group that is also a dragonshifter?"Sera asked. Jack had an uneasy feeling about all this but he stepped forward and said,"I am."

"Is your name Jack?"William asked. "Yes it is."Jack replied. "We need you all to come with us."James said. "Come with you where exactly?"Elsa asked. "We cannot say that. But all we can saw is trust us."Sera told them. Jack really didn't feel too good with this. But they're Chloe and Rachel's parents. If they trust them then they must be ok. Elsa looked at all of them. They nodded and and she looked at them. "Alright we will come with you."she said. "Thank you."Joyce said. "Elsa,who will look after the kingdom while your gone?"Hiccup asked. Elsa thought for a moment then said,"Bryan will. Hiccup can you go get him for me." Hiccup nodded,got on Toothless and flew to the sanctuary. Jack turned to James. "Why do we have to come with you?"he asked. "Let's just say we were told to bring someone named Elsa and Jack."he replied.

Elsa and Jack glanced at each other with worry and confusion. _Well if anything goes bad I could just use my powers against them_ Jack thought. "Mom,dad how are you guys still...alive?"Chloe asked them. "What do you mean?"William asked her. "Me and Chloe went to the island the day after christmas and when we got there the island was burned and we saw dead dragons and when we looked for you guys you...you were gone."she whispered.

All the parents looked at each other with tight faces. "We'll tell you all everything when we get to the place."Sera finally said. A echo of wing beats sounded through the sky as Hiccup came back with Bryan. They landed right beside Elsa. "You called for me,your majesty?"Bryan said. "Yes. I will be gone for a while so I need you to run and look after the sanctuary."she told him. Bryan bowed. "I will make sure everything will be the same as if you were running things. "Thank you. If you need help with anything ask Griffin."Elsa said. "Your majesty,how will I contact you if there's a problem that neither me or Griffin can handle?"he asked. "Here,"Sera said,taking off her necklace and gave it to him. "If you need to communicate with them just touch the red oval and you'll be able to talk to us." "Ok. Hiccup can you bring me back,if you may."Bryan asked. "Sure thing."Hiccup replied. They hopped on Toothless then flew back to the sanctuary.

"So...how exactly are we going to get to the sanctuary?"Louis asked them. No one answered him. "Boys,if you may."Joyce said. They transformed into their dragons selves and stood straight up. They opened their mouths and the fire blasted out. The two women put one foot in front the other then took both their hands and moved them in a circle formation. The fire followed their movement and made a circle then their eyes turned completely white,not even the pupils were in their eyes. They moved their hands up then across,the fire following their hand movement.

Once the circle was complete it turned into a portal!

 _What in the blazing fire is going on?!_ Jack thought. _Wait,so first two dragonshifters show up,then they're Chloe on Rachel parents and now they can open portals! How does this make sense?!_ His head began to throb. _And that's my head telling me to stop trying to make out any logic in this situation_ Jack said to himself. Joyce and Sera's eyes went back to normal. "This portal will take you to our place."Sera said. Jack didn't like this but decided to do this anyway. They all walked towards the portal and stepped inside.

The portal was like an endless,swirvy tunnel. The portal was extremely bright inside. Jack had to squint his eyes to not become blind. "So,are you guys the only ones not this place or are there more?"Brody asked James. "Many more. And I have a feeling some of this people you will want to meet."James replied. Everyone looked at each other with confused faces. A few seconds after,the portal was starting to become darker and darker. "We're almost there!"William shouted. Then they were out of the portal. Jack blinked his eyes a couple of times and,when the lighting and colors were back to normal,Jack gasped.

There was dragons and people everyone. The place was very bright,big and colourful. "What is this place?"Punzie whispered in awe.

"Welcome to the dragonshifter utopia!"Sera declared.

 _Dragonshifter utopia?_ Jack thought. He looked at the residents more closely and indeed saw people turning into their dragon selves. "Are this all the dragonshifters left to exist?"Jack asked. "Yes,they are."Joyce said. Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. _All these years I thought I was the only dragonshifter alive. Then I meet Elsa,Marlon and his group thinking we're the only ones left alive. Now I come here to learn that all the existing dragonshifters are here. I don't know whether to be happy or angry._

They landed next to a bunch of dragons. "Roy."James shouted out. A dragon turned its head towards James. "Where is the others. We have the requested people."The dragon transformed into a early teen boy. "They're at the cove."he replied. "Go get them for me. Bring another dragonshifter with you."James ordered. The boy nodded,transformed into his dragon self and flew off. He met up with,Jack was guessing,another dragonshifter and they flew to the cove. Joyce now turned to them. "Do you like our humble home so far."she asked. "It's beautiful."Elsa said. "Lots of color,that's for sure."Clementine said. "Just out of curiosity,who are the leaders here?"Jack asked.

"Well,me,Sera,Joyce,William and a few others,"Sera replied. "It's a big place so not we decided to have multiple leaders." A flock of dragons were coming their way. "Speak of the devils."William said with a small laugh. The flock of dragons landed in front of them. Two of the dragons stepped forward. They looked exactly like Jack except their scales were slightly lighter color of blue. There was four people with the flock of dragons,helmets covering up their faces.

The dragons who had taken a step forward,looked at them and snarled. "It's ok,"Sera said to the dragons. "They're the ones who were requested. They know we're dragonshifters." The dragons looked at each other then transformed into their humans selves. Once they were their human selves everyone gasped.

There was a dead silence.

At last,Jack took a step forward towards the dragons up front. In a soft,choked whisper he said,"Mom,dad."


	23. The price of reunions

Chapter 22

The price of reunions

Jack could not trust what his eyes were seeing.

 _No...they're dead. I'm sleeping,this is all just a dream._ But even he knew he was just making excuses. "How...how is this possible?"Jack whispered. His parents looked at each other then closed their eyes and sighed. "Dad.."Jack turned to his side and saw Clementine slowly walking to some man,most likely her father. "Sweet pea."the man whispered. He was tall,had black skin,black bread,short black hair and brown eyes. Tears were falling from Clementine's cheeks.

 _How is any of this possible?_ Jack thought. _How are they still alive after all these years and,most importantly,why didn't they come looking for us?_ There was an awkward and tense silence,neither child nor parent knowing how to approach the other. "You. Were. Alive. This. Whole. Time!"Marlon shouted angrily. Everyone looked at him to see that he was talking to his father,who couldn't look more like Marlon if he tried. "Son,"His father said,his voice deep and filled with regret. "You have to understand-"He was cut off by Marlon.

He transformed into his dragon self and lunged towards his father. The father transformed into his dragon self but didn't attack Marlon. Marlon tackled him to the ground and scratched his face. "Mark!"Clementine's father shouted. He transformed into his dragon self,grabbed Marlon and tried to pull him off. James transformed into his dragon self and went to help Clementine's father get Marlon off. They yanked Marlon off and he immediately attacked them. With no hesitation,James and Clementine's father fought back. They forced him to the ground. He squirmed and resisted but they kept him on the ground. "I think we should put him to sleep."one of the people with the helmets said. Jack didn't like the way they said 'sleep'. James nodded and raised his paw high,preparing to strike.

Before he could,Brody lunged at James and clamped her jaw on his paw. He roared in pain and snarled at Brody. Clementine's father jumped towards Brody but Louis jumped in front of him,forcing him to back off. James finally got Brody's jaw off his paw. Brody yanked James off Marlon and faced each other,snarling. Clementine's father tried to go to James's assistants but Louis but him off. The others were looking back and forth between their parents and friends.

 _They're torn between helping their friends and helping their parents._

Just then,two axes landed between the four snarling dragons. Everyone looked at where the axes were thrown. "Stop this fighting right now!"a man shouted from on top a hill,not too far from them. The man was pale,tall and buff,had green eyes with red hair and a long red beard that was tied into little braids near the end. He wore a helmet with horns on the side,spiked braces on his wrists and a long furry brown cloak. "So that's how it is now,huh Stoick? First to start a fight and last to finish one."Joyce joked. "And it won't change for a while."a woman beside Stoick replied,laughing. The woman was tall and pale,though slightly shorter than Stoick,had long auburn hair tied in three braids and blue eyes. She had a staff in her hand,somewhat similar to Jack's and a torn,red cape.

Four other people got off their dragons and stood beside Stoick and the woman. "That's why Stoick is the best."a one of the men complimented. The man was the same height as Stoick,muscular,pale,had a long,bushy and red mustache,short red hair,blue eyes and had a wooden leg quite like Hiccup's metal leg. He had a long,black furry cape and a sword. "Though he is often very rash with his decisions."the woman who was beside the man who complimented Stoick scowled. She was tall,slender,had pale skin,brown hair and green eyes. She wore a long green dress with gold on it. "Elinor dear,give Stoick a break please?"the man asked her. "When he makes good decisions then I will,Fergus."Elinor said. "Can you both stop for a sec."another man said. This man was tall,slender,had pale skin,a small brown mustache and beard,short brown hair and blue eyes. "Dear let them figure it out themselves."the woman beside the man said sternly.

She was same height as the man,slender,had pale skin,long silky brown hair and green eyes. "Thank you Arianna."Elinor said to her. "You really need to let loose every now and then Frederic."Valka stated. Frederic ignored her. "Anyway,back to the matter at hand. Why are you two fighting. I mean,i'm not surprised James is but Lee? I'm shocked."Stoick said. "Aww,thanks for the compliment Stoick."Lee said. "Anytime Lee."Stoick laughed. James rolled his eyes but answered Stoick's question. "We were trying to put this dragon to sleep so he wouldn't attack Mark or anyone but these guys interfered." Now Stoick's head towards the group. Valka looked at the group as well. A few moments after she gasped. "What is it Valka?"Stoick asked her. She leaned towards his ear and whispered something.

His eyes shot open as she was telling something. His gaze moved to Hiccup now. Jack looked at Hiccup and saw that he noticed them staring at him. Stoick slid down the hill and walked towards Hiccup,Valka following behind him. Toothless moved in front of him and growled at them. Stoick stopped but Valka kept moving forward. Toothless's growls got more aggressive the closer Valka got. "Hey. It's ok boy,it's ok."she whispered to him. Toothless stopped growling but stated in front Hiccup. Valka kept walking towards Toothless. Finally,once she was in front Toothless,she got down on one knee and scratched under his chin. Toothless purred happily and closed his eyes. _So this woman has the weird ability to calm hostile dragons like Hiccup good to know_ Jack said to himself. Valka turned her head to Stoick and nodded.

He walked to Hiccup. Once he was in front Hiccup he stared at him from head to toe. Finally he looked Hiccup in his eyes and said,"Son." At first Hiccup's face was blank,as if Stoick just spoke in a different language,but seconds later his eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Dad?"he whispered softly. Stoick nodded,a smile appearing on his face. "Dad!"Hiccup shouted. He threw his hands around Stoick's neck and hugged him. Stoick hugged him back. When they finished hugging Valka walked to Hiccup and hugged him. "My little boy."she whispered joyfully. Hiccup hugged her back. Stoick looked at Merida and Punzie. "Are you two Rapunzel and Merida?"he asked. They looked at each other then nodded. Stoick smiled and turned his head to the other four people. "Hey guys your daughters are here."he shouted. All their faces were completely shocked. "Stoick,if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny."Fergus said. "If you think i'm joking come and see for yourselves."Stoick said.

They all looked at each other and slid down the hill. They walked to each of their daughters. They talked to each other in quiet voices and hugged each other. "Watch out!"someone shouted. Everyone looked to see a dragon,that looked like Louis,charging towards them with two people on it,helmets over their faces. "Scatter!"Stoick ordered. Everyone moved out of the way,save Louis. "Louis you deaf now? Get out of the way!"Chloe shouted. He ignored her and transformed into his dragon self. He pawed the ground then charged at the dragon. The two got closer and closer until they collided horns.

The collision was so strong that the two people flew off the dragon and landed heavily on the ground. Joyce and Arianna quickly ran over to the fallen people. "You guys ok?"Joyce asked. "Yeah we're fine."one of them said. They took the helmets in their hands then took them off. "With these helmets on you can't see anything-"They stopped talking as they saw Elsa. Elsa gasped and covered her mouth. Dead silence surrounded them. "Elsa?"Agnarr said shocked. "Dad!"Elsa shouted and ran to them. Iduna and Agnarr smiled,dropped their helmets and ran to her. They collided with arms and laughter mixed together. _Ok,now I definitely need answers because I saw Agnarr and Iduna die_ Jack thought.

He spoke up.

"How is this possible? Everyone saw you two die." Agnarr and Iduna looked at the other parents. They all shared a look before Jack's dad spoke. "I think it's time we told you all something." Everyone looked at each other. _I have a feeling this is going to be bad_ Jack thought. "Ok...what is it?"Violet asked. "We'll take you to the cove where it's more private."Jack's dad said. "Follow us."They transformed into their dragons selves,got on their dragons and followed the parents. As they were flying to the cove,Jack looked at the place.

He couldn't believe how big it was.

This place could probably fit everyone from the sanctuary and the residents of here could still live here. The place was so colorful too,as if someone took the colors from a rainbow and splashed it all over the place. Two minutes later,they make it to the cove. It resembled the beach at the sanctuary except there was a cave at the back and the rocks formed a circle around the water. There was no dragon in sight. They landed on the beach and Jack's dad turned to them.

"You said you wanted to know how we're alive and we will tell you. If any of you,however,don't want to hear this you can go now."They all looked at each other then nodded and stood up straighter. None of them were leaving. They all wanted to hear the truth. Noticing this,Jack's dad sighed but spoke. "The truth is well...we're dead."Everyone's face twisted in confusion. _Now I really need a explanation_ Jack thought. "What?"Rachel said. "We're not really alive. We look like it but we're in a...solid ghost form of ourselves."Jack's dad said. "Well it's settled,"Chloe said. "I'm officially losing my mind." _You're not the only one Chloe_ Jack thought. "What do you mean 'not really alive'?"Hiccup asked.

"Remember how you all saw me and Iduna dead?"Agnarr said. They nodded. "Well while our actually bodies died our spirit form awoken. So right now our real bodies are still underground and we,right now,are in our spirit forms."he explained. Jack was starting to understand but he still had one question. "So...all of you died?"Louis asked. "Yes."Valka said,sadness thick in her voice. "Now while that explains how you're alive,"Jack said. "It doesn't explain why you are alive." The parents looked at each other and Jack could tell none of them didn't want to say the rest. At last,Valka starting speaking. "When we were dead we were in...the afterlife,to simply explain it,and while we were there Talos appeared to us." "Talos appeared while you all were dead?"Jack asked. Everyone nodded. "When he appeared he told us that our time wasn't up and that he needed us to create a safe heaven for dragonshifters and to finish some battle." "He told you guys all that?"Hiccup asked. "Well not in those exact words."Valka admitted. "What were his exact words?"Elsa asked.

"From the beginning of time

One has always been evil

Hungry for power

Towered by anger.

Your time here is not over

A safe heaven for all dragonshifter kind

Win the final battle and all fates will be aligned."She repeated.

"We were able to figure out that a 'safe heaven for dragonshifters' was to create a place that's safe for dragonshifters but we don't know what 'win the final battle and all fates will be aligned' means."Elinor said. "'Win the final battle' most likely means that will have to fight Valor,"Merida said. All the parents looked at her. "We'll catch you up later,she said seeing their confused looks. "But what does 'all fates will be aligned' mean?" No one had an answer for that. "What,you guys said that Talos appeared when you were dead and said your time wasn't up and he...revived you,to put it in a simple way."Punzie said. "Yes,he did."Frederic said. "So that means that once you finish what needs to be done you'll…"Jack trailed off,realization kicking in. "We'll die."Jack's mom finished. All the parents closed their eyes and hung their heads.

"No...you can't die...not again...please."Clementine pleaded,tears streaming from her eyes. "Clementine...i'm sorry but we don't have a choice."Lee said. Clementine sobbed. "You can't….please."Lee walked to her,trying to comfort her. She raised her hand to stop him. He stopped. Violet walked over to her to comfort her and Clementine let her. Hurt and sadness flashed through Lee's eyes for a second but disappeared after. Everyone was crying and trying to comfort each other.

"How could you let this happen?"Jack asked angrily. "How could you come back to life,met your kids again only to die shortly after?" "Jack,you don't understand."Jack's mom said. "On the contrary,I think I understand pretty well. Did you even attempt to ask to stay alive to see your kids again?"Jack asked. "We did ask Jack,but letting us live forever would ruin the balance of life as we know it."Stoick explained. "Even if you couldn't stay alive,why did you bring us here?"Marlon said. "We brought you here because…"Fergus trailed off. "Because what?"Merida demanded. "Because we missed you."Elinor said softly. Jack's throat tightened. He'd missed his parents more than anything but what was the point of them bringing them here,making them get their hopes up only for it to be crushed? "We've missed you guys too...more than you can imagined,"Elsa said sadly. "But you can't bring us here,making us think you didn't die or something,only to tell us you died or will die." "Elsa please…"Iduna began. "I...I need to go."Elsa said. She transformed into her dragon self and flew from the cove. "I'm gonna go see if she's ok."Jack said. He transformed into his dragon self and followed her.

She was at the base of some dormant volcano,crying,when he found her. The volcano was black with orange and red crystals out of it. He transformed back into his human self and stood beside Elsa. "Elsa,"he said. "I know this must be hard for you." "It is,"Elsa said,wiping away her tears. "But you've lost your parents way longer than me and,somehow,you're holding up better than me." "Old wounds may be more deep but fresh wounds hurt more."Jack said wisely. Elsa looked at Jack with a small smile. "Seems like you're a wise man now too." "I've always been,I just keep all my wisdom until it's needed."Jack remarked. Elsa gave him a small smile but it disappeared a moment after. "Why couldn't Talos keep them alive?"she asked. "From what they were telling us,I can say that if Talos kept them alive it would ruin the timeline and mess up the future."Jack replied. "But what was the point of them bringing us here only to tell us that they were going to die again?" "I wish they hadn't told us that either."Jack said. "But,"he added. "I would rather my parents alive,so I can be with them again,than for them to die and never come back."

Elsa pondered on what Jack had said. Minutes later she said,"Yeah I would prefer that too." They stayed silent for a while. "I think we should head back."Elsa said at last. "Yeah we should." Jack agreed. They transformed into their dragon selves and flew back to the cove. The others were talking once Jack and Elsa got there. "You ok?"Brody asked Elsa. "I'm better now,thank you."Elsa replied. "So what are we talking about?"Jack asked them. "We were just discussing what Talos meant."Marlon said. "We still don't know what 'all fates will be aligned' mean."Agnarr said "Perhaps it means once we kill Valor every dragonshifter will be fine."Louis guessed. "Maybe,but fate is another way of staying destiny so I don't think that's an option."Arianna said. "Who is this Valor you all speak of?"Valor asked. "He's Talos's evil brother and the one who is going to kill every dragonshifter if he is not stopped."Jack replied. "So he's a dragon god then too."Fergus asked,though it sounded more like a statement. Jack nodded.

"Well can't Talos stop him then?"Elinor said. "He can't."Punzie told them. "Why not?"Iduna asked confused. "Because he's dead."Hiccup said. A stunned silence followed. "How...is Talos dead?"Valka asked. "During one of their battles Valor killed Talos out of greed for his powers."Jack replied. "So does that mean Valor has Talos's powers?"Lee asked. "No he doesn't."Punzie assured them. "So Talos still has them."Frederic said relief. "No,he doesn't have them either."Merida said. "Then who does?"Louis's mom said. Jack looked at the others and they nodded in encouragement. "I do."Jack answered. Out of all their faces Jack's parents took the lead. They had shock,fear,confusion and some other expression Jack couldn't detect on their faces. "If you have Talos's powers that means...your our god and father."Jack's mom whispered. Jack nodded. Hearing his parents call him "father"made him feel weird and old...not that he was calling them old. Valka got down on one knee and bowed her head to him. Stoick followed the same movement then Fergus then Elinor until everyone was bowing before him. "Ok,of all the weird things I've seen in my life this is at the top."Violet remarked. Jack couldn't agree more with her. "You guys don't have to bow."Jack said modestly. They obeyed and got up at once. "Your our god and father. It is only respectful to bow."Marlon's dad said. "Call me god if you want but please don't call me father."Jack said. "Haha,you feeling old now boy?"Frederic joked.

All the men laughed.

"Anyway,when is Valor coming?"Agnarr asked. "We honestly don't know,thought it's most likely he's on the move."Jack replied. "What does this Valor look like?"William asked. "We've never seen him in the flesh,only in history books. What we can tell you is that he's huge,has gigantic wings,razor sharp claws and that one half of his body is the color of lava and the other half the color of ice."Hiccup told them. As soon as Hiccup finished describing Valor William,Sera,James and Joyce's faces drained of color. "You guys look like you just his ghost or something."Chloe chuckled. Rachel on the other hand knew something was up. "You guys saw him,didn't you?"Rachel said.

They all nodded.

"He was the one that burned our island."James snarled. Now it was Jack and the group's turn for their faces to drain of color. "He was at the island?"Chloe said. They nodded. "When I get my claws on Valor i'll make sure he regrets it."Chloe said menacingly. "I'm with you on that Chloe."Rachel added. Jack turned to Sera. "How far is your island from our sanctuary?"he asked. "We got there by portal from here,so we don't know."she said. "It depends,"Rachel said. "If you do a half circle to the sanctuary like us it's about a three day trip. If you go straight it's most likely faster. I'd estimate it's about a two day trip." "Joyce,exactly how long ago did Valor burn your island?"Marlon asked. "Just yesterday morning."she replied. "We need to get to the sanctuary now!"Elsa said. "Now,now as much as you want to go back it's best if you stay here."Elinor said. "Why is that?"Elsa asked. "Rachel said it's a two day trip so he won't reach your sanctuary until sometime tomorrow. Pule it's nighttime so your people are most likely asleep."Arianna said. _Well she does have a point_ Jack thought. He looked at Elsa and saw that she knew Arianna was right.

"Alright,"she sighed in defeat. "We'll stay. After all,the least I can do is let my people have a good night rest before making them panic."she added. "We'll take you all there first thing in the morning."Iduna said. "How do you know it's nighttime here?"Louis asked. "Trust me,once you're here as long as us you know."Louis's mom replied. "Good. Now we'll show you all the sleeping area."Violet's mom said. They transformed into their dragon selves,got on their dragons and followed the parents to the sleeping area. Along the way Jack saw that parent and child were talking to each other,hugging and laughing.

Jack smiled then his smile vanished. _Best not get too attached to my parents_ he said to himself. _It'll only hurt more once they go...for good._

At last they made it to the sleeping area. Their were small,round dirt pit,looking like a nest with small crystals on them. Several dragons were already sleeping or just settling in. "Make yourselves comfortable."Valka said "Thanks."they all said. Each of them took a pit-nest for themselves and laid down in a ball. Jack,however,walked towards the one Elsa was in. She turned her head to Jack and looked at him.

He looked at her in questioning and she nodded. He stepped into the pit-nest and laid down. Elsa laid down beside him. She turned her head and nuzzled him softly. Jack purred and nuzzled her back. Then they rest their heads on the forepaws and,soon enough,fell asleep.

 **Author's note: I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Anyway I leave this note to tell you all that for the next two weeks I MIGHT not post another chapter since it's Christmas and all. So this may,and I repeat,MAY be the last chapter for the next two weeks. With all that said I wish you all a merry Christmas,a happy new year and keep on reading :)**


	24. Prepare for battle and the past

Chapter 23

Prepare for battle and the past

Jack was woken up to the sound of wings flapping.

He,groggily,woke up and looked around for the source. His mother was just flying from somewhere by the looks of things and walked towards the nest that his father was sleeping in. He got up,stretched,transformed into his human self and walked to her. She saw him and transformed into her human self. "Did I wake you son?"she asked. "Yeah kinda."Jack replied. "I'm so sorry. You can go back to sleep,I was just going to myself."she said. "Nah,it's ok. Plus it was only a matter of time before I woke up."Jack said with a smile.

She smiled back. They both stayed quiet,thinking about what to say to each other. "Mom,"Jack finally said. The word "mom" felt weird almost foreign on his tongue. "How did you and dad...die?" Jack's mom looked at Jack with a sadness in her eyes that made Jack regret asking. "We were killed by Valor."she whispered. Jack was speechless. "A-are you sure it was Valor?"he asked. "I'm sure. After Stoick and Valka's son described what he looked like I knew it was him."she assured. Jack felt an anger boiling in the pit of stomach,threatening to rise up but he forced it down. "You still didn't answer my question."he said. She looked at him. "How did you two die?"Jack repeated. His mom looked at him searching his face for something. When she didn't find what she was looking for she sighed.

"It was night on a forest,just in the middle of summer and you had just turned thirteen. We were sleeping when I heard a noise. At first I didn't think anything about it because we were in a forest and other creatures and us lived there. But then I heard it much closer. It sounded like a roar of an angry dragon and I knew that if it was an angry dragon it would pose a threat and,could potentially,kill you. So I got up and went to check out. Your father must've heard me and went to follow me. I didn't want him to leave you alone but he insisted on coming,pointing out that you were hidden deep within the forest. So we went to the source of the noise and found Valor. He kept moving his head side to side like he was looking for something. He finally saw as and when he did he smiled that type of smile you do when you're up to no good. "Why are you here?"I had asked him. Valor didn't answer me but he walked towards us. "Stay back or you'll regret it."your father warned him. Valor laughed then said,"Actually you will regret this." And he lunged at your father. They clawed,bit and fought but Valor clearly overpowered your father. "Get Jack and go! Get away from here!"he told me. I listened without a moment hesitation and ran to you. As I was running I heard you father roar before it was cut off. I knew at that moment that he had died. I'll never forget the sound of his scream."

Jack didn't like how the story was going. The more he heard about the story the more he couldn't wait to kill Valor. She resumed the story. "Once I got to you,you were still asleep. I made sure you were alright and was about to wake you when I heard fast footsteps and I knew Valor was coming. I didn't want to risk him seeing you and killing you so I grabbed a big enough bush and moved it in front of you hiding you from sight. I heard the footsteps coming faster and closer. I made sure you were not in sight then ran leading him away from you. He took the bait and once I couldn't run anymore I fought him until my last breath." She looked Jack in the eye. "My only regret from that day forward was not being there for you...like a mother should be."she whispered. Tears welled up in Jack's eyes. He ran to his mom and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You shouldn't feel any bit of regret. You're the best mother anyone could ask for."Jack said. She smiled and hugged Jack just as tightly. "I missed you Jack."she whispered tearfully. "I missed you more."Jack whispered back.

They stayed in that position,arms wrapped around each other,for a while. "Jack?"a voice whispered. Jack loosened his grip on his mother to turn around. Elsa had woken up and looked at Jack with concern. "Are you ok?" "Yeah,me and my mom were just talking."he replied. "Oh. I didn't mean to interrupt you two."Elsa apologized. "No it's ok. We were finished anyway."Jack's mom reassured Elsa. Then she turned to Jack. "If you want you can go with your mate now."Elsa blushed bright red. "Mom! Elsa is not my mate!"Jack exclaimed,blushing as well. She smiled. "You may not be mates now but give it time and you will be." "Mom,I think imma go get some food. Where is your hunting area?"Jack asked. "Fly straight then at some point you'll see a wide river. Take a left and go straight until you see other dragons hunting."Mom instructed. "Thanks,"he said. He turned to Elsa. "Would you like to join me Elsa?" "Yeah sure."she said. They transformed into their dragon selves and flew off,leaving behind a smug faced mom.

They followed Jack's mom instructions and soon after they made it to the hunting area. Unlike the one at the sanctuary,this one had nothing to hide the dragons or prey from sight. So the minute you enter the hunting area,your prey could see you. _Difficult...I like it here already_ Jack thought as they landed. "Ok let's try to find something for us and the others."Jack said to Elsa. She nodded and bounded to the left. Jack took the right and instantly found his next meal. A caribou,slightly larger than Jack,was right in his sight. Unfortunately,Jack was in the caribou's sight. The caribou raised its head,saw Jack and ran faster than he could blink. _Well I never say no to a challenge_ Jack thought and ran after it. The caribou zigzagged,trying to throw Jack off but Jack knew that strategie all to well. After a minute of chasing Jack got close enough behind the caribou. He jumped to tackle it down and the caribou kicked him right in the juggler with its hind legs.

Jack fell back and gasped for air.

Once he got the oxygene he got back up and ran after the caribou. Once he got behind the caribou again he opened his mouth and breathed frost on its legs. The frost spread until in covered its entire back legs. The caribou bucked and grunted in pain every time it moved its back legs. Finally the caribou took a hint and stopped running and walking and stood completely still. Jack walked in front of the caribou and looked at it. It bayed in fear and tried to back away but pain stopped it. Jack closed his eyes and slashed his claws across its neck. Blood gushed out of its neck as the caribou buckled and fell down. The blood formed a small puddle around the caribou's head as it took its final breath then died.

Jack grabbed the caribou in his jaw and waited for Elsa. About three minutes later,she appeared with a nice and plumb boar. This,hopefully,will be enough for everyone. Jack tilted his head at her. She nodded and they flew back the way they came. Almost everyone was awake when Jack and Elsa arrived. They tossed their prey to the others and they instantly went to them. "Children!Take your time! One of you will choke!"Iduna and Valka ordered. All the kids grumbling-or rather growled-but obeyed and ate slower. Once everyone was finished eating,Elsa transformed into her human self and turned to Joyce. "I think we should get back to the sanctuary." Joyce nodded. "Sera,boys if you will."she said. While they were opening the portal,Lee walked up to Jack. "We're coming with you."he said. Everyone looked at Lee. "Are you sure about this?"Clementine asked. "I'm sure. After all,this is our fight as much as it is yours."he replied. "Alright then let's get moving."Marlon said. "I think it's best if we stay here."Agnarr told them. "What? Sir,if you two go to the sanctuary the people will know you're and rejoice."Louis said. "Dummy,how do you think the people will react when they see their old leaders all alive and good as if they never died?"Violet asked him. After a moment's thought he must've got the answer because he saud,"Oh right."

Violet sighed. "Why does every group have to have that one or two dumb people?"she said. Marlon laughed. Louis glared at him. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Marlon. Don't forget I said one or two dumb people."Violet said slyly. "Oh snap. Violet's throwing more shade than Louis's umbrella looking hair gives him."Rachel joked. "Hey!"Louis protested. Everyone laughed. "Only you Violet."Marlon said with a smile. "Not to ruin this moment but if you want to use the portal you got to go now."James said. Iduna walked up to Elsa and grabbed her in a hug. "Stay safe."she whispered. "I will."Elsa replied. They finished their hug and she nodded. They transformed into their dragon selves,got on their dragons and flew into the portal. It was still as bright as the last time they went into it. Few seconds later the portal started to get dark,indicating that they were near their destination. Finally,they made it to the beach in the sanctuary. "We need to find Bryan and all of the guards,"Elsa said. "Merida go find Bryan and tell him to go to the cave. Hiccup and Punzie go find the guards and tell them the same thing." They nodded and went off. "Rest of us will go to the cave."Elsa said. "Lead the way."Marlon's dad said. She transformed into her dragon self and they flew to the cave. Once they got there they walked into the cave then sat around the table,waiting for the rest.

At last,Hiccup,Merida,Punzie,Bryan and the guards came into the cave. "Your majesty."Bryan and the captain greeted. Elsa nodded then invited them around the table. "You all are probably wondering why I brought you here?"Elsa asked them making the question however sound like a statement. Some of the guards nodded. "I have called you all here because there a giant dragon marching over here with the intent of killing all the dragonshifters and most likely destroying the sanctuary. We need to plan out our defensive and offensive battle strategies,"she told them. "But first I need four guards to scout out the ocean for the dragon." James stepped forward grabbing his long spear and stomped it on the ground. "I will do it,your majesty."he volunteered. The captain took a step forward as well and volunteered. Two more guards volunteered too. "Alright. Each one of you will scout the ocean in different directions then report back to me."Elsa ordered. They nodded and left the cave. Elsa turned to the rest of the guards. "Meanwhile the rest of you will evacuate the elders and young to the central cave."she ordered. They nodded and left the cave. Elsa turned to the rest of them.

"Ok,once every elder and young are evacuated Hiccup get every dragon rider and teach them the 'endless wave' formation. Merida get all the weapons you can find,sharpen them then give one to every person fighting. Punzie I need you to round up all the untamed dragons and train them as much as possible. Bryan get all the baby dragons and bring them to the central cave." "I'm going to need an extra pair of hands if I'm going to gather all the weapons,sharpen them and hand them out."Merida said to Elsa. "Likewise."Punzie,Bryan and Hiccup said. "No problem,Marlon and his group will help."Elsa said. "We'll help with the weapons."Clementine and Violet said. "I'll help Punzie with the dragon roundup."Louis said. "We'll help with the baby dragons."Chloe and Rachel said. "And we'll help Hiccup."Marlon and Brody said. "Good."Elsa said. She turned to Jack her eyes dark and grave. "You already know your role in this battle I presume." Jack nodded grimly. "What can we do to help?"Elinor asked. "For now help us in anyway. If the battle,however,goes downhill I need you all to bring the people and dragons to your home."she said. They nodded. "Well then let's get to work."Elsa said. They got up from the table and went to their assigned jobs.

Jack decided he would go on the beach and practice a bit more with his powers. _Any advantage we can get would help a lot_ Jack said to himself. When he got to the beach he summoned his water power and tried to make water balls. Once he succeeded with those he decided to channel two powers as one. He closed his eyes as he summoned his earth power then,while holding his earth power,he summoned his water power. He then held the two tightly and fused them together. He opened his eyes then looked at the sand. It had turned to wet sand! Jack smiled triumphantly. He later tried to make hot water,frozen water and lastly molten lava. He noticed during his training that it took much more energy to fuse two powers together than if he just used one alone. He continued his training until he was drained of energy. He walked over to the water,grabbed a fish,ate it then flew back to the sanctuary. Elsa was talking to Merida,Clementine and Violet when she saw him. "Jack! I was just about to come and talk to you. James appeared a few moments before and told me that Valor is an estimate of an hour-two hours away from here." "So not much time before he comes."Jack stated.

"Yes,but I just checked everyone's progress and they'll be finished before he comes."Elsa said. Jack nodded and silence flooded over them. _I could die today Jack thought and Elsa will never know how I feel about her._ He didn't want to die and at least not tell Elsa his feelings for her. _It's settled. I'm going to her how I feel._ "Elsa,could you come with me for a moment? I need to tell you something." He wanted it to sound casual but in reality it sounded like a five year old who was about to get was in Elsa's eyes as she nodded,transformed into her dragon self and followed Jack back to the beach. They transformed back into their human selves and Elsa turned to Jack.

"So what do you want to talk about?"she asked him. Now that it was time to tell her Jack did not want to tell her. _So much for confidence_ he thought ruefully. _Oh well it's now or never._ He looked at Elsa in the eye as he spoke. "Elsa,you are the most wonderful,beautiful,kind and caring person I know. And if after this battle I don't...survive I wanted to tell you that I...I…"he trailed off. Elsa walked over to him and put her hand softly on his shoulder,showing complete support through that simple gesture. "You what Jack?"she pressed softly. He looked at her for a moment then turned away as he said,"I love you."Silence swept over them as Jack waited for Elsa's reply. Enable to bear the silence any longer,he looked at her. Shock was clearly written on her face. Seeing the shock on her face made Jack's heart twist painfully. He regretted saying anything but knew he couldn't take any of it back. _Having time powers would really be useful right now_ he thought.

He continued speaking. "I understand if you don't have the same feelings for me. But just know...if you ever need me for anything i'll always be here for you."he added. "Jack.."Elsa whispered. He turned away and was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand. He looked at her and she said,"I love you too." Jack didn't believe his ears. "I'm sorry you what?"he asked confused. "I love you as well Jack."she repeated. "Y-you do!?"he asked excitedly. "Yes Jack,I do."Elsa laughed at his expression. Jack was beyond happy. He was so happy that he grabbed her by the waist and spun her in a circle. He put her down as they both laughed. Jack pressed his forehead to Elsa's,their noses barely touching. As he looked into her eyes he felt the strong urge to kiss her and,unlike the other times he felt the urge,he gave in.

He leaned towards Elsa,as she did to him until their lips met. Her lips were as soft and cool as snow. They kissed until they both needed air. They broke apart,breathing in air. They put their foreheads together and savored the moment. "I love you snowflake."Jack whispered the words with all the love his heart could give. Elsa smiled and whispered back,"I love you too Frosty."

 **Author's note: Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. As you all know this story is coming to an end (I know sad right?) so while I am finishing up this story I will be starting a new one. What kind and when you ask i'll tell you in an** **announcement later on.**


	25. War part l

Chapter 24

War part l

Jack and Elsa flew back to the sanctuary. "Jack,Elsa!" Valor is in sight!"Hiccup yelled to them. "Alright we're coming!"Elsa yelled back. "Stay safe."he said. "You as well."she said and left. Marlon and Violet walked up to him. "You ready,dragon god?"Marlon asked. "Ready as i'll ever be."Jack replied. "Hey,once you defeat Valor leave his head for me."Violet requested.

Jack looked at Violet,horrified while Marlon laughed at his horrified expression. "Um why?"Jack asked. "Just for old memories."Violet replied. "Sure whatever."Jack said. She nodded and flew off. "That's Violet for you."Marlon stated with a chuckle. He transformed into his dragon self and flew off. Jack followed him. They flew through the tunnel then appeared outside the sanctuary. He looked at the preparations. The dragon riders were all in the 'endless wave' formation with Hiccup in the lead. He wore a helmet over his head that looked like a dragon's head,Toothless's head to be exact. The rest of Hiccup's armour looked a lot like Toothless's body. Hiccup flipped the front part of the helmet from over his face and saw Jack looking at his armour.

"Impressed huh? I also made the armour for Merida,Punzie and Elsa."he said. Jack looked at them and saw that they were wearing armour that looked similar to their dragon. Jack looked out towards the sea and saw that Valor was much closer now. "Everyone stand their ground. Do not engage until I say so!"Elsa ordered. They held their stance and waited until Valor was close. He stopped walking and looked at all of them before smiling wickedly. Jack's anger boiled over the roof and he desperately tried to calm down. "Is this my welcoming party?"Valor asked,his voice deep and echoey. "If I had known I would've came sooner." Jack looked at everyone and saw almost everyone cower Valor. Even most of the dragons were trembling at the sight of him. "This is no welcoming party,"Elsa said boldly. "Unless you wish to be welcomed at death's door." Jack looked at her and smiled though Elsa didn't notice.

Valor laughed,a deep and thunderous laugh.

Jack's skin crawled at the sound.

"You really are a funny one,my lady."Valor commented. "But i'm afraid death's door won't come for me in a long time."He took a step forward. Everyone raised their swords in warning. "Relax. No need to get hostile."Valor said in a fake,calm,soothing voice. Suddenly he turned his head to Jack and stared at him. Jack stared right back. Finally Valor spoke. "So you're the dragon with Talos's powers."Valor said almost to himself. He tried to sound polite and unaware but Jack could tell he was angry. "Yes. Talos gave me these powers."Jack replied,emphasizing the word gave. Valor pretended not to notice. "Well i'd love to stay and chat but I have to pick up what's mine."he said. "And what would that be?"Elsa challenged. Valor's eyes flashed. "My powers."he said and with that blew a torrent of fire at them.

Jack,however,was ready. He raised his wings and formed a shield of water against Valor's fire attack. There was the hiss of fire and water meeting,Jack's only indication that Valor was still breathing fire. Once the hissing stopped Jack lowered the water shield just as Elsa shouted,"Attack!" Everyone raised their swords and charged towards Valor. Once they were in a close distance they broke apart in three groups. Two groups struck Valor on his sides and the third group struck his face. Valor smiled at the attack. He flung his wings open,knocking the dragon riders on his sides back and used his head as a bat to hit those in his face away. Time for action Jack thought. He flew at Valor then dove under him and blasted ice on his feet. Then he flew back up and blasted ice on his back and face. Valor,now irritated,growled and snapped his jaws at Jack. Jack dodged it easily. All the dragon riders reassembled and charged towards him as one. Valor took his wings and clapped them together,creating a huge gust of wind.

Everyone was pushed back,some even off their dragon. Jack summoned his water power. He forced the water upward through the sand and made quicksand just underneath Valor. Busy forcing away any dragon rider from him,he didn't realise he was in quicksand until he couldn't move his feet. He looked down at his feet. "What is this?"he asked. "I call it quicksand because it gets the job done quickly."Jack replied. Valor struggled vigorously to get out but it only made him sink faster. Not too long after,only his snout was above ground. Just before it disappeared he blasted a jet of fire catching a few unlucky victims. Everyone waited,tensed. Finally,when it was confirmed that Valor wouldn't be coming back,a guard cried happily,"We have won the battle!" Several others echoed the cheer. _That was easy...too easy_ Jack thought. Everyone flew back to the sanctuary. "That was way too easy,"Hiccup said. "For a dragon god I expected more." "Yes same he-"Elsa said but was cut off by the gurgling of water.

Elsa and Jack turned around to the source. The water bubbled and gurgled then,abruptly,a dragon shot from the ground. "Valor!"Punzie exclaimed. He roared loudly. Water and sand flowed off his body. He glared at Jack in fury,enough to make Jack shiver. Then he ran at full speed towards them. "Fall back to the sanctuary!"Elsa ordered. They hurriedly flew back to the sanctuary. Jack stayed at the back to make sure everyone got in. Once everyone was in he then he flew in the tunnel just as Valor struck the sanctuary. Rocks and ice broke and fell Jack nimbly dodged the falling debris as he flew through the tunnel. He looked ahead and saw the opening of the tunnel about to close off. He flew faster. He burst out of the tunnel just as bits of rocks closed it up. The sanctuary shuddered and shaked as Valor kept hitting it.

Finally,the sanctuary gave away and a hole appeared making it look like a window for the sanctuary. "Foolish dragon,"Valor snarled. "One thing you should've learned is never anger a god!" He stuck his snout in the hole and snapped his jaws. He managed to get a few dragons and people in them before pulling away. Jack flew up and out the hole. He blasted ice right in Valor's face. Valor recoiled,blinded by ice and the mist when it hit him. After a few shots Jack ceased fire and tried to locate Valor through the mist. Unexpectedly a huge foot came from out the mist and struck Jack in his flank. His pinkie claw caught him in the hind leg. The blow knocked Jack back into the sanctuary. He landed heavily on the ground and rolled right over the edge. He tried flapping his wings but he couldn't get his body upright. He saw the water inching closer and closer and he shut his eyes closed.

Before he could hit the water Marlon grasped him with his talons. "Thanks Marlon."Jack said. Marlon grunted in replied. He heaved Jack up and lightly dropped him on the ground. Jack turned then breath ice on the ground. The base formed into small,sharp icicles pointing north and one of them Jack made much longer and slanted upward. He jumped into the long icicle and faced Valor. Valor roared angrily and Jack roared back in response. All the dragon,tamed or wild,stepped forward until they looked like an army of dragons. "You all are foolish if you think you can stop me. Accept your fate and I may just forget about all this."Valor said. "You may be a god but you are not our god!"Jack told Valor.

Suddenly Elsa's chest started to glow,a bright yellow-goldish glow. Then Marlon,Chloe,Violet,Rachel,Louis until every single dragon's chest was glowing. But it was Jack's chest that was glowing the brightest. He closed his eyes as he spoke. "You be all big and powerful but what good is that power if you use it for evil?" As Jack spoke he heard Talos repeating the exact words in his head. Light from the other dragon's chests formed into small strings and moved to Jack's chest causing his chest to glow better and make the light spread across his body. "If you were really a god,"Jack said as the light started to envelop him. "You would know that a god protects them all." The light enveloped him completely then exploded blinding everyone.


	26. War part ll

Chapter 25

War part ll

Once the light dimmed Jack looked at himself and gasped.

His scales had turned into ice,the tip of his tail turned into a ice trident,his horns were now icicles and his once dark blue eyes were now yellow. He turned his head to the side and gasped again.

Talos was right beside him!

He looked more like a ghost than anything else but he was there nonetheless. "What happened to me?"Jack asked Talos. "You have unlocked you god transformation."Talos replied. "Your powers now will be at their strongest in this form." _Perfect timing_ Jack thought. He looked at Valor and saw horror on his face. Don't know if he's afraid of me or Talos. "No...it can't be."Valor whispered frightened. "Stop this madness at once Valor,"Talos ordered. "This is a battle you cannot win." "Ha! Your orders mean nothing to me for you are dead Talos and so will this one."Valor snarled.

He slashed his claws at Jack. Jack lifted into the air,avoiding the blow,and flew to Valor. He dove to Valor's flank and scratched him cutting through his scales like butter. _Even my claws are much sharper than before_ Jack thought amazed. Valor growled in pain and blew fire at Jack. He zigzaged,twirled and flew around the fire then blew fire at Valor's face. The orange and blue scales turned black with the fire and Valor screamed. Jack,not giving him a moment to prepare,struck him in the eye. Blood flowed from the wound.

Valor roared and snapped his jaws at Jack. He dodged it by a hair. Jack turned to Valor,summoned his water power and created two huge waves at Valor's sides. He let his left wing flop. The wave on the left went down full force on Valor. He staggered to the side. Jack threw down his right wing and the wave on the right went down with even more force on Valor. Unable to take the weight he fall into the sea. Few seconds later he got back up,panting and growling. "No! You won't defeat me!"Valor shouted. "I already have."Jack replied then flew higher into the sky. Valor flung his wings open and took to the skies. They flew higher and higher to the sky until Jack finally shot above the very clouds and stopped before the sun.

He closed his eyes and spread his wings at their full length and felt his whole body tremble. From somewhere beneath the clouds Valor laughed. "You can't hide in the clouds from me. I'll kill you like I killed Talos and your parents!" Jack's eyes snapped open and he roared in fury. _It is time_ Jack Talos's voice whispered in his head. "It is time."Jack agreed. He closed back his eyes and his body started trembling more violently now. Valor,at last,shot above the clouds.

He his claws and stretched out his front legs to Jack ready to attack. Just as Valor was deal the fatal blow Jack snapped his eyes open. Light shot from the sun and sky straight into him and right onto Valor. Valor stopped dead in his tracks as the light took the form of ropes,latched on Valor's legs,wings and neck then squeezed him. Jack narrowed his eyes as he poured more power into the attack. Light seeped through Valor's body. "No….you won't….defeat me."Valor struggled to say. More light seeped through and envelope Valor. Jack could feel his energy rapidly draining with the more power he poured into the attack. _No,I won't stop until Valor is defeated_ Jack said to himself. Bits of Valor's body was now disintegrating. Jack looked Valor straight in the eye.

There was fury and pure hatred in his eyes. "This is for Talos,my mother,my father and o all of those you killed for power!"Jack yelled. He threw the rest of his power and energy into the attack. "This isn't the last you'll see of me. Mark my words!"Valor roared before the light envelope him completely and he disappeared.

Jack looked at the spot where Valor once was with a small smile before the darkness swallowed him whole.


	27. Announcement

**Announcement!**

 **Dear Readers,as you all know my story the Love of Shapeshifters is sadly coming to an end. So because of that I will doing a Life is Strange AND a Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons story. The Life is Strange story will be titled The Ultimate Gang and the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons will be titled Together by Fate United by love. One of these stories should be up by next week friday though I can't guarantee it. With all that said I hope you all have a good day and keep on reading!**


	28. The new dragon god

Chapter 26

The new dragon god

 _I hope he's ok_ Elsa thought. After the weird transformation that happened to Jack he went to confront Valor in the sky. Now all of them were waiting. She had ordered all the guards who weren't injured to take the wounded to Nesta,which were more than half the citizens who took part in the fight.

She stepped at the edge of the. sanctuary and looked at the sky. "Your majesty,"someone said hesitantly. She turned and saw it was Cole. He bowed. "My apologies for bothering you but Nesta says she requires at least two people to help her." "Tell her that I will send two people right away. Does she have anyone in specific?"Elsa asked. "At the very least someone who knows the place and herbs."Cole replied. "Perfect. I'll send two people over right away."Cole bowed then walked to the dragon he rode on and flew off. Elsa went to find Hiccup and Punzie. She found Punzie near the lake talking and petting Pascal. "Punzie."Elsa said. She looked up. "I need you to help Nesta with the injured people. Could you help her out?" "Yeah sure I'll help."Punzie said. "Thank you."Elsa said. Punzie nodded then got onto Pascal and flew off.

 _Alright. Now just gotta find Hiccup_ she thought. She transformed into her dragon self then looked around for Hiccup. Two minutes later,she found him. He was tending to Toothless's flank. "Hiccup."Elsa said. He looked up. "Nesta needs help with the injuried people at the hut."she said. "Yeah...i'll help."Hiccup said,clearly discrated. Elsa looked at him and saw fear in his eyes. "Are you ok?"she asked. "Toothless...he's hurt."Hiccup choked out tears welling up. Elsa took a look at Toothless and saw the wound. It was a long,deep wound that went from underneath his left wing to his chest.

Elsa cautiously went to him and,very lightly,touched the wound. Toothless moved away from the touch and growled. Elsa back away quickly. "He needs to see Nesta right away."Elsa said to Hiccup. "I know but he can't fly with the wound so close to his wing."Hiccup said. "I'll carry him and you."Elsa said. "You sure you can carry both of us?"Hiccup asked. "Yeah. Plus it'll be a perfect exercise for me."Elsa said. "Ok then."Hiccup said. Elsa transformed into her dragon self and Hiccup got on her. She walked over to Toothless and nudged him. He purred but didn't move. _This is going to hurt him_ Elsa thought regretfully.

She flew above Toothless then put her paws on his flank. She retracted her claws and they sunk into his skin. He growled in pain but after a moment became fine. She lifted him up and then flew to Nesta's hut. Despite Toothless's size,weight and Hiccup on her back Elsa was able to fly to Nesta's hut without much difficulties. They landed before the door and Hiccup knocked on it. It opened almost immediately and Nesta appeared. "Your majesty."she greeted. "I brought you another person to help."Elsa said. "Thank you."Nesta said with a sigh of relief. "Nesta Toothless is wounded. I need you to heal him please."Hiccup begged. "Show me the wound."Nesta said. Hiccup went to Toothless then lifted his wing. Nesta winced when she saw the wound. She looked at it closely before speaking. "I can clean it and stop any bleeding but the healing will be up to how Toothless fares."Nesta said. "Thank you Nesta."Hiccup said. "Anything for my brother."Nesta said. Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"Can you walk buddy?"he asked. Toothless slowly stood up on his feet then they all walked inside the hut. Elsa transformed into her dragon self and flew back to the hole in the sanctuary just as Jack came flying from through the clouds. Good _he's safe_ Elsa thought. "Jack!"she yelled happily. Jack,however,wasn't flying towards the sanctuary. Why isn't he….Then she realized that he was falling towards the sea! "Jack!"She cried panicked. She jumped out the sanctuary then transformed into her dragon self midair and flew to Jack. He was about a mile from hitting the water. Once he fell in the water Elsa would have to go back into the sanctuary and find an aquatic dragon to retrieve Jack but by then it would be too late. She push aside her worries and flew faster.

Jack was reaching closer to the water faster than Elsa could get to him. I'm not going to make it she thought. The prickling fear of going into the water caused Elsa to shiver. I have to put my fear aside,for Jack's sake. Jack hit the water with a and sank to the bottom. Elsa folded her wings close to her body and shot through the water like a dart. She squinted her eyes just enough to see Jack's body and keep out any water from her eyes. Once she was close to Jack she wrapped her claws around his tail,turned around and swam back up to the surface. She shot right out from the water then flapped her wings and flew to the sanctuary.

She had to put more power into her wingbeats since Jack was much heavier than Toothless. Finally she made it to the sanctuary. She dropped Jack on the ground then landed beside him and shook the water off her. She turned to Jack,put her front legs on his chest and started pumping. "Come on Jack,wake up."Elsa whispered.

She continued pumping but to no avail.

Jack was in,what most could only describe,a coma. He could hear her talking to him but he could not respond. "Jack,"a voice said. He turned and saw Talos looking at him. "You seemed scared." "I am scared. I can't move or speak!" He could hear Elsa quiet sobs and it only made Jack more frustrated. "Did I...die?"Jack asked him. Talos chuckled. "No Jack you did not die. You are just in a coma. This will happen everytime you use too much of your power. After a while you will wake up,good as new."Talos explained. Well _that's a relief_ Jack thought. "So this god form...is it permanent or a one time thing?"Jack asked.

"Your god form is permanent. Everytime you transform into your dragon self your god form will be present."Talos replied. Jack looked at himself. "Well,I can't say I'm not rocking the new look."Jack joked. Talos smiled. Then all the humor and happiness left Jack's face. Talos noticed immediately. "What's wrong?"he asked. "Talos...why did bring me and my friends parents back alive if you're just going to kill them again? Why can't you let them live?"Jack asked. Talos sighed but answered Jack's question. "Jack,you know that if I let your parents live something in the timeline will be disturbed."Talos said. "I don't understand you let them live all the years but the minute we see them again suddenly they have to die!"Jack was becoming angrier by the second. "Yes I did. But I only kept them alive to ensure the safety of all the remaining dragonshifters,though I should've not done that."he added in a tone full of regret. "Jack me keeping them alive all these years already disturbed the timeline. You meeting those friends of yours wasn't supposed to happen. I was strong enough to keep the timeline in the same way as it would've been before if they weren't alive."

"So how come you can't keep the timeline the way it's supposed to be while keeping me and my friend's parents alive?"Jack asked. "Jack,my powers are merely a sample of what they once were. I'm dead and so my powers are slowly going away. Someday when you need me I will not be there to help. I will gone,where the gods of dragons,noth evil and good,go."Talos said. Jack instantly felt ashamed that he got angry with Talos. Even if he is a god,there's only so much he can control. "I'm sorry Talos. It's just….I would like to see my parents again,with them being gone all these years.."Jack explained. "I understand your pain. Just know if you ever need them you can use your spirit powers and see them..for a certain amount of time."Talos added.

Then he raised his head up,as if he heard something. _Jack...oh Jack_ why he heard the sobs from Elsa's voice. "I think it's time you woke up from your coma. I don't want your friends to think you died."Talos said. "And as a thank you for protecting the world and remaining dragonshifters I will let you and your friend's parents live awhile longer."he added. Jack was beyond grateful that tears of joy fell down his face. Talos was slowly disappearing into the darkness. "Talos,"Jack said. Talos looked at him. "Thank you."he whispered. "Whatever for?"Talos asked. Jack didn't exactly know what he was saying thank you for,other than the fact Talos let his and his friend's parents live longer. He just felt grateful. Talos smiled. "Goodbye Talos."Jack said,with a hint of sadness.

"Goodbye...my son."Talos replied before he disappeared completely,leaving Jack alone and confused.

Her voice were wrecked by the sobs. But Elsa didn't care. All she could think about Jack lying beside her dead,had died to protect them all. Merida,Punzie and Hiccup had came looking for her only to see her crying. When they saw Jack beside her unmoving they asked what happened. She told them everything that happened. They comforted her while shedding tears of their own. Eventually Marlon,his group and all their parents had came and saw Jack's unmoving body.

Jack's parents immediately started crying and the other parents went to comfort them. Even Marlon and his group,who didn't know Jack for long,shed a lot of tears. "Jack...oh Jack why?"Elsa whispered through her sobs. She couldn't believe that she had lost Jack a few hours after she confessed her love to him. She hated the way the world played cruel jokes on them. "My baby…"Jack's mother cried while her husband held her close. Just then a growl sounded. Elsa raised her head and saw Jack's eyes flutter open. He rolled over and got to his feet. "Jack!"Elsa exclaimed happily. She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his scaly neck.

She felt arms wrap around her and squeeze tightly. "I thought you were gone Jack...I thought...that I would never see you again."she said. "Trust me,you will never lose me."Jack replied fiercely. They pulled only and Jack's mother hugged him. "My boy!"she cried happily. His father came and hugged Jack as well. Once they pulled away the others came and hugged or pat him on the back. "That's our Jack,"Hiccup said. "A survivor." "What happened to you?"Marlon asked. "Elsa said she tried waking you up but you never did." "I used too much of my power and I went into a coma. Sorry for scaring you all."he apologized. "Well that's good to know at least."Punzie said. "So Valor...is he gone?"Hiccup asked. "Gone and never coming back."Jack said firmly. A round of hoots and cheers sounded. "Now with Valor and Talos gone,you're our god."Chloe said. "I think every dragon here should know."Hiccup said. "We'll have a god ceremony for Jack right now."

"Woah,woah I don't think having a ceremony right now is a good idea."Jack said. "Yeah you're right. Ceremony later,but the dragons should know you're their god."Hiccup said. "I think I got that covered,"William said. "In my clan when the leaders became of age they would go on a high rock and roar." "Roar?that's it?"Louis said. "The roar asserts the leader's dominance and that she's he or she is in charge of all. It has been the dragon way for generations,"James explained. "Though I don't know if the dragons here even remember this,with them being tamed." "Well,we'll just have to see."Jack said.

They flew back to the entrance of the sanctuary. While they were flying to the entrance Jack saw all the dragons following them. Ok this is definitely strange he thought. They made it to the entrance,with almost all of the dragon behind them. Elsa breath her ice on the ground until it created a long,slanted icicle. "Is it ready,our god."Joyce said and bowed. Jack nodded and walked to the icicle. He took a deep breath,shook away his worries and climbed up the icicle. As he climbed up he saw the dragons all raising their heads up,watching him. Once he reach the top he raised his head up to the sky.

The wind picked up and blew across Jack's face. _You are their god_ Talos's voice whispered through the wind. _You are their protector._ Jack smiled,took a deep breath and roared. All the dragon roared right back to him. One by one they all lowered their heads and spear their wings out bowing to him. Jack puffed out his chest and looked at all of them proudly.

I _will protect them with every bit of strength I have in me._ He flared out his wings and roared loudly and aggressively.

 _For I am their god!_


	29. Lost but never gone

Chapter 27

Lost but never gone

After the little ceremony,Jack and the group went to the beach to relax. "It feels nice to relax and not worry about anything."Louis said as he watched the stars above them. "You said it Louis."Chloe agreed. "It feels like forever since we last relaxed."Agnarr said and Iduna nodded his agreement.

Joyce and Sera,once Valor was defeated,had created a portal and brought all the dragonshifters here. Everyone had been constructing houses and were now taking a break. Jack rested quietly on his back,gazing at the stars with Elsa beside him. It wasn't long before he started feeling restless,the need to move around. He rolled onto his feet and got up. Elsa looked at him. _You alright?_ her eyes seemed to say. He nodded to her then looked at the others. "I'm going to get us something to eat."he said. "Jack you don't have to do that."Brody said. "Yeah,we'll hunt for you."Clementine said. _This is seriously getting out of hand_ Jack thought. Ever since he had that little 'god ceremony' everyone wanted to do things for him,included hunting for his own food! "No it's quite alright,i'll do the hunting."Jack told them and ran to the forest before someone could protest otherwise.

He prowled through the forest,scanning left and right for prey. At last he found a boar and three plumb rabbits. Once they were killed he dragged them back to the beach. "Dinner's on me!"Jack said and threw the prey to them. "Thanks Jack."Rachel said and they instantly gobbled down the prey. Strangely,the parents didn't even move a muscle towards the prey. "Hey,if you guys want something to eat you can eat. There's plenty for everyone."Jack told them. "It's alright. We're not hungry."Valka said to him. "Ok then."Jack said. "So what do you guys want to do?"Marlon asked them. "Son,have you been practicing your upper body strength?"Marlon's dad asked him. "Yeah. Why you ask?"he said. His father lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. Jack tenses his body,thinking Marlon's father is actually trying to hurt him when he saw the soft swipes he did. _He's just play fighting_ Jack told himself and forced his body to relax. He looked to the side and saw his father was looking at him with an amused smile.

Marlon transformed into his dragon self and playfully wrestled his dad. Louis would often laugh when Marlon got taken down by his father. Marlon growled at Louis then lunged at him. Louis,literary,danced to the side,transformed into his dragon self and jumped on Marlon. Louis did a growl-cough laugh while Marlon snarled. Marlon's dad came to his rescue and tackled Louis off Marlon making Louis against father and son. "Come on son! Do what I taught you when you're surrounded!"Louis dad shouted. Louis looked at Marlon,who snapped his jaws at him,and ran away. "No son that's not what I taught you!"Louis's dad yells after him. Violet,Chloe and Brody laughed. "Looks like you'll have to help him dear."Louis's mom told his dad. "I guess so."he replied then transformed into his dragon self and ran to his son's aid.

Soon enough everyone was picking sides and playfully wrestling one another. Abruptly,Stoick groaned in pain and fell to his knees. "Stoick,what's wro-"Valka said but doubled over and fell on her side. "Mom,dad! Are you ok?"Hiccup asked worriedly,running to their side. Jack looked and saw that all the parents were on their knees,groaning in pain. "Jack…"his father said. He looked at him. "What's going on dad?"Jack asked him. "Jack...it's time."his mother said. Jack looked at them confused. Then realization clicked in. His eyes widened in horror. "No,no...it can't be time already."Jack whispered shaking his head. "Jack. Our time is up. We have to go."his mother said. Jack heard sobs and cries from the others. Their parents are probably telling them the same thing. "Please...it can't be time yet,"Jack pleaded,tears raining down his face. "You can't leave...not yet."

"Jack look at me."his father ordered,his soft voice making it not sound like an order. Jack looked at him obediently. "I know you don't want us to leave. We don't want to leave you either but sometimes you have to give up the things and people you love to make things right." "What are we making right exactly?!"Jack asked angry and sad. "Some dumb timeline! You guys were gone since I was a child and now you come back just to leave again?! You'll be gone...gone forever."he finished weakly. "Jack,come closer and listen carefully."his mother said. Jack hesitated back took a step closer. "We may be lost from sight but we'll never be truly gone."she said wisely,lightly touching his chest.

Jack looked at where her hand was placed and understanding clicked in. His mother saw that he understood and withdrew her hand. Jack looked down and saw their bodies quickly disintegrating. "Never forget what I told you."his mother whispered. Jack looked at them then,abruptly,threw his arms around them and squeezed tightly. "I love you."he whispered. They smiled. "We love you too Jack and we always will."they said before they disappeared. Jack looked at the spot where they once were for a long time. Then he got up and looked at the others. They all were hugging each other for comfort while crying into each other's shoulders. Jack saw Elsa on her knees crying softly into her hands.

He walked up to her and put his hand lightly on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "They're gone...forever."she whispered. He kneeled down beside her and she rested her head into his shoulder. Jack looked up into the sky. The stars were brighter than before and he took the sight in gratefully. "They may be lost from sight but they're never truly gone."Jack whispered,repeating his mother's words to Elsa.

She looked at him,slightly confused. Jack looked back to the sky. He could've sworn the stars winked brightly at him.


	30. The end to a new beginning

Chapter 28

The end to a new beginning

Four months later…

"Son! Get back here right now!"Marlon ordered. A small,thin,blond hair boy continued running away from him. Marlon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Who knew parenting could be so hard?"he said. "Every person who has parented a child."replied Brody smugly. Marlon chuckled and kissed Brody on the forehead.

"I'll get him for you."Louis said. He transformed into his dragon self then ran after the boy. "You guys think taking care of one boy is hard,"Chloe told Marlon. "Try taking care of a gazillion kids." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Chloe it's only three kids. Plus,we only have them for a couple hours." Chloe and Rachel,along with Clementine and Violet,had been doing some babysitting job,both for human and dragon kids,and it was driving Chloe and Violet crazy. "That's still enough to drive any normal person insane."Violet protested and Chloe shook her head in agreement. "Then it's a good thing you two are anything but normal."Clementine joked,making everyone laugh.

Jack looked at Elsa and she grinned. Her and Jack had gotten married two weeks ago and he couldn't be any happier. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She kissed him back. "Come on dragon uncle. Giddy-up!"they boy said as Louis came galloping to they. He skidded to a stop and sprayed sand all over them. "Really Louis?!"Violet said angrily. Louis laughed. "Alright. You asked for it Louis."Violet growled. She transformed into her dragon self and ran at Louis. His eyes widened in fear before he dashed away Violet on his tail.

Clementine laughed so hard that she doubled over and was gasping for air. "I think I better go after her before she kills Louis."Clementine said. "Yeah probably."Hiccup agreed. She transformed into her dragon self and ran after Violet. "I'm glad some things never change."Hiccup said. "I'm right with you Hiccup."Jack agreed. "Hey down there!"a voice shouted from above. They looked up and saw James flying down to them. He landed with a thud and got off Striker. Striker immediately ran to Toothless,Pascal and Angus and they greeted each other by wrestling one another. The four of them had gotten very close to each other,almost inseparable. "James!"Punzie cried happily and ran to him before giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello to you too sweetie."he whispered and kissed her on the forehead. James and Punzie were dating for about five weeks. He and the others had been completely shocked when Punzie said that they were dating. If anyone had a shot with Punzie Jack once thought it would've been Louis since he had been and joking and,from time to time,flirting with her. "Anything wrong James?Elsa asked him. "A few of the dragonshifters are fighting over territory again."James reported. "You'd think that they would be more civilized after years of living with people and each other."Merida mumbled.

"You know what they saw: You can take the human out of the dragon but you can't take the dragon out of the human."Rachel said then scrunched up her face. "Or is it the other way around?"she asked. "Then that would make no sense,"Marlon said. "How can you take the dragon out the human?" "When you think about it,the whole saying makes no sense."Chloe said. "Guys! We're getting a little off track here."Jack said.

They went silent. "Are the guards dealing with the situation right now?"Elsa asked James. He nodded. "But it's getting no where so the captain told me to get you since your their alpha." "My job is never done,"Jack said. "Go back with the others and try to calm things down. I'll be there in a minute." James nodded. "Come here Striker."he called. The four of them stopped wrestling and Striker trotted to James. "We got to go boy."he said getting onto him. Toothless,Angus and Pascal walked over to him and made some unadiable noises.

Striker responded and nuzzled each of them affectionately before taking off. Clementine,Violet and Louis came back. "Louis is still in one piece I see?"Marlon joked. "For now."Violet replied with a dangerous look at Louis.

He gulped nervously.

"Well then let's go."Jack said. "Climb aboard son."Marlon said to the boy. The boy climbed on his back and they transformed into their dragon selves,got on their dragons and flew to the sanctuary. Jack looked at the others and smiled.

He didn't know how but he could tell this would be the end to a new beginning.

* * *

 **Author's note: And this brings us to the end of the love of shapeshifters. I hope you all enjoyed this story and if you want a sequel to this just write yes/no in a review. If you have any questions just write it below your yes/no and i'll do a Q/A. I want to thank you all one more time. If it wasn't for all you guys reading this I would've stopped writing this. You all are my inspiration to keep writing so thank you. Also I'm writing my Life is Strange story. The story is called The Ultimate Gang if you want to read that. Another thing this story was inspired by a hiccup x elsa video by Cartoons M.K called I adore you. I recommend you should watch it.**


	31. SNEAK PEEK

Chapter 3

A violent transformation

* * *

 **Author's note: Here's a chapter and sneak peek of the sequel to the love of shapeshifters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Winter and Icicle were growing up rapidly,almost unnaturally,for the age of seven year olds.

They both were already up to Elsa's hip. "Dad,Winter is splashing water at me again!"Icicle said. "Winter I told you to stop getting your sister wet."Jack said sternly though he couldn't hide the pride in his voice.

Even at an early age,anyone could tell that Winter took after Jack with his fun,mischievous and prankster personality and Icicle took after Elsa with her regal,firm and proper personality. "Ok fine."Winter grumbled unhappily then asked,"Dad,why are we here?" "For your transformation."Jack replied. Both Winter and Icicle were at the age where they would transform into their dragon self.

Knowing the dangers of a young child transforming into a dragon with people around,Jack and Elsa decided to take them to the forest. They both agreed that it would reduce the risks of anyone getting hurt. Jack even said that he'll go with them in the forest so should they feel the urge to attack he'll be the first thing they see. He knew that he could handle the kids so he saw no risk in doing it.

"Ok kids,your father is going into the forest with you. I want you two to stay close to him."Elsa told them. They nodded and she gave them a hug. Jack transformed into his dragon self. "Alright kids time to go."he said.

They nodded and they all walked into the forest.

Jack knew that taking a child of a dragonshifter into an environment with a ton of smells was one way to trigger or even cause to them to transform into their dragonshifter. "Alright,I want you two to take a deep breath and smell everything in the forest. Then tell me what you smelt."Jack said to them. "Dad we can't smell as well as you."Icicle protested. "Just try at least."he said.

Both of them took a deep breath and inhaled the smells of the forest around them. "I smell...damp grass,animal fur and a bit a of mud." Icicle said. Jack took a sniff and smelt the same things Icicle said. "Well done Icicle."he praised. She smiled. "I smell pine cones,baby deers and...blood."Winter said. Jack sniffed and smelt the same things as Winter.

He was impressed that Winter could detect they were baby deer. "Excellent job Winter."he praised.

Then he noticed Winter's body shaking violently.

"Icicle run back to your mother."Jack said. "Why?"she asked. "Go now!"he repeated firmly. She looked confused but listened to him and ran just as Winter transformed into his dragon self. He had the same dark blue scales and dark blue eyes as Jack and was lean but bulky.

His eyes were narrowed to slits as he looked at Jack.

He snarled.

"Winter,son,it's me."Jack said taking a step closer to Winter. Winter growled threateningly but Jack kept pressing forward not afraid. "Winter I need you to snap out of this right-"

Before he could finish the sentence Winter lunged towards Jack.

He slashed his claws at Jack and caught him on the side. Jack growled and batted Winter away,making sure his claws were retracted. Winter,however,wasn't taking any cautions. He jumped on top of Jack and bit down hard on his spine. Jack roared in pain and jumped up and down trying in vain to get Winter off. He succeeded after a few tries as Winter flew in the air and landed on his back.

He got up quickly and ran at Jack. Wounded,Jack turned around and ran away from Winter. _He's beyond feral at this point_ Jack thought.

Then he realized that he was running back to the beach.

Where Elsa and Icicle were.

He stopped running and turned to face Winter just as Winter barreled into him. They rolled out of the forest and on the beach. _No! I can't let him on the beach._ He pushed Winter off him and growled. Winter landed on his feet and growled back. "Dad!"Icicle shouted. Winter turned his head and looked at Icicle who was hugging Elsa tight.

He turned and launched towards them.

"No!"Jack shouted. He jumped and bit on Winter's tail. Winter immediately turned on him,slashing and biting. Jack tried to fend him off but his son was incredibly strong and fast with his blows. Winter pinned him down and towered over him. He opened his mouth and Jack could see the frost crawling to his mouth. Just then,someone knocked Winter off him. Winter landed heavily on his side. Jack got up.

His daughter had transformed into her dragon self! She was sleek and had snow whiter scales like her mother. Her eyes were light blue with a swirl of frost. Unlike Winter's eyes,her eyes weren't narrowed into slits. She walked up to him and nuzzled him softly. Then she stepped in front of Jack protectively and snarled. Winter got up and roared at Icicle before lunging at her.

She dodged to the side then grabbed him and flung him in the air. She was very fast and agile. She flew up to met him and slashed her claws across his muzzle. He twirled around and bit on her neck. She snarled and tried to break free but his grip was too strong. He slashed his claws across her side as blood gushed out. She roared in pain and smacked him across the face hard.

He let go and she dove back to the ground,Winter following her. She landed and turned to face him. Winter dove to her only to get knocked mid air by Elsa. She grabbed him and flew down to the beach with Winter's back to the ground. He snapped his jaws at her but missed every time. Once she was close to the ground she threw him to the ground. Unable to turn around to fly in time,he hit the ground hard,panting and wheezing. Elsa landed beside Jack and transformed into her human self. She was shaken by what she saw.

Suddenly Winter turned around and looked at them.

Jack tensed up,ready to fight. But then he saw Winter's eyes were dilated and back to normal. "Son?"Jack said. "Dad? What happened?"Winter asked. _So they seemed to have gotten the talking ability from me_ Jack realised. Icicle ran up to him and nuzzled him. "Icicle why are bleeding?"Winter asked her. She looked at Jack asking with she should tell him. Jack shook his head.

"I just fell through the forest."Icicle lied. Winter nodded then licked her wounds. Elsa turned to Jack. "We won't tell him yet. We need to understand Winter as his dragon self more,in case something like this happens again,"Jack said already dreading should something like this happen again.


End file.
